Wizards and Mages
by NotReesesPieces
Summary: When Sabertooth won the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had to ride on the same carriage leading to Fairy Tail's guild, Natsu for being the idiot that he is presses a red button that sucks them into the wizarding world of witchcraft. They must protect Harry Potter and their secret from the dark forces of evil. Is set from the Philosopher stone to Deathly Hallows 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, as you can see this is a new story which is a cross over between Harry Potter and Fairy Tail. This story is set after the 4** **th** **book so I'll start explaining. In the fourth book Loke dies but comes back in his human form since he was banished to Earth-land as a human, if it as other celestial spirits like Aquarius or Aries they would stay dead unlike Leo the lion. At that period of time Reese as heartbroken thanks to Leo since he had broke up with her and started to date Aries again. Reese and the others try to look for the murder.**

 **If you are wondering how Loke died, there was a machine that was made out of stellaranium that contained:**

 **Dragon slayer magic**

 **God slayer magic**

 **Demon slayer magic**

 **Titan slayer magic**

 **Pillar slayer magic**

 **Phoenix slayer magic**

 **They were all Slayer magic so you could imagine how powerful that as, the person said that it could erase the celestial spirit's essence, but I already explained it in the first paragraph. After Reese finds out that Loke is alive, she also sees that he doesn't remember anything from his past, then he gets abducted by the enemy and is experimented on, which turns him into a celestial phoenix slayer.**

 **Some of might hate me for this but Natsu kicks Lucy out of the team even though they are an item, others in the guild agree except Reese, Loke, Mira, Wendy, Levy and Lisanna (no Lisanna hating please, it ship Bixlanna that's why ). When Lucy gets her guild mark removed, Loke and Reese wants to leave as well, Natsu goes up to them and says that they are tools since they are so strong and almost destroy the guild.**

 **They end up joining Sabertooth and Reese gets Lucy and Yukino new celestial keys, Lucy gets Reese's key but with the name Celestia and Yukino gets Ace the navigator. They join the Grand Magic Games and in First place claiming Fiore's number 1 guild again. Fairy Tail's team carriage broke so they had to join Sabertooth' team. Oh and Lucy and Sting are together but not for long… I still ship Nalu; it's a crime not to.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **If you are wondering why I have so many spelling mistakes, its because my** **w letter is broken**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to be focusing more on this story for no so you guys might have to wait a little longer on Soulless. Credit to Sofia for making Evergood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter just the OCs. Enjoy

IT'S ALWAYS NATSU'S FAULT Chapter 1

I stared at Fairy Tail radiating anger, Lucy glanced at me and noticed it immediately.

'Look just because we are giving you a lift home, doesn't mean that we forgive you.' Lucy stated

'We understand fully, we are to blame for our own doings.' Erza said looking down in a tone of shame. I sighed.

'I need to go to Fairy Tail anyways; I need to speak to Carla about something important.' I said as I stared out into distance while the dragon slayers started to be sick.

 _Later…_

After a long journey of cold stares and silence e finally made it to our destination.

'Me and Rouge are going back to Sabertooth, you guys sure you're going to be okay?'

'Yes babe you can go now.' He nodded and ordered the driver to head to Golden Rod, we waved goodbye to them.

'So we follow them.' Loke said, his hair rippling against the wing, its kind of sad to see that he lost his entire life memories before his death. Reminds me of when I lost my memories. We walked towards the guild and just stood their eating up what happened

'Hey guys we're back, Reese Loke and Lucy are here.' Natsu exclaimed as everyone looked towards the door and looked excited.

'Don't even try to go near us, we are only here because Reese needs to visit Carla about a premonition.' Lucy said, they looked sad but returned to their normal rowdy selves like nothing ever happened. I walked over to Carla and greeted her.

'Hey Carla.'

'Hello Reese, I am guessing you came here to ask about it?'

'Yeah I mean the only thing that has happened is the ship and Loke, what about the castle and the 'Golden' trio.'

'I do not know child maybe-'

'Hey guys look a red button.' I turned around and widen my eyes as I saw Natsu near a red button, I almost instantly recognized the button immediately.

'Natsu, whatever you do not press it.'

'What do you mean; it's a button just begging to be pressed.'

'Natsu I think you should listen to Reese, it might be a trap.' Erza said, agreeing with me.

'Fine I won't press it.' Natsu said in a bored tone, 'SIKE!' and pressed it. For a while nothing happened.

'See Reese was wrong, its all-' He was immediately stopped by a sucking sound on top of him.

'YOU JUST OPENED UP A PORTAL THAT COULD LEAD US TO THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, NATSU YOU IDIOT!' However I couldn't finish since I was interrupted by screams.

'MASTER MAKAROV, WHATS GOING ON!' The whole was set onto panic mode.

'LAXUS KEEP EVERYONE SAFE FOR ME; YOU WILL BE TEMPORARY MASTER NOW!'

He nodded as me, Lucy, Loke, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, Erza, Mirajane and Master Makarov got sucked in to a portal.

Lucy P.O.V

I swear when I see that pink hair idiot he is dead, as we reached bright light and fell unconscious. I woke up to see that I as laying down forest floor in the middle of the day.

'When I see that Salamander I'm gonna kill him for what he has done to us.' I recognized that voice as Loke and almost jumped out of my skin. He looked like he was eleven years old.

'What the heck happened to you?'

'I could say the same to you Lucy.' I looked down and yelped. I look like a little kid again!

'Awww you guys look so cute!' I turned around to see Reese as a little kid as well.

'What are you blabbering on about, you're a kid as well!' She smiled.

'Not for long…' I forgot that she could turn into any age she wanted. A bright radiated from her, when I looked at her again, she as 16 or 21 years old again.

'No fair you're playing dirty!' Loke pouted Reese laughed and ruffled his hair. It was actually kind of nice to see her happy since I haven't seen her like that for a long time…

'Now we gotta find the others and see where they are at.' She said, I shook my head.

'We don't need to, look over there.' She frowned and saw the other. For some reason Erza, Levy, Mira and Wendy looked normal while Gajeel, Gray and Natsu were little kids like us… well me and Loke.

'Why are we little children again?' Natsu whined, I rolled my eyes at him while Gajeel hit on the head with his iron arm. I guess that we could still do our magic here.

'THIS IS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE, IF YOU LISTENED TO REESE AND ERZA THEN WE WOULDN'T BE STUCK LOOKING LIKE LITTLE KIDS.'

'Speaking of age difference, how are you guys still the same age?' Reese put up her hand to speak.

'Actually that was my doing, I didn't have enough time to make a age barrier around everyone so I could only do it to those 4.' I said, pointing at them.

'So are we stuck like this forever?' I asked her.

'Nope but you will still age, but the real question is what dimension are we in?' She said, looking around at her surroundings.

'Do not worry, Master found a stranger in the forest and asked for shelter. To our surprise he said yes and sent us to find you guys.' Mira said with a smile.

'I don't know why but this place looks familiar…' Reese said curiously.

'Maybe you might know the stranger Reese.' Loke said with a look of concern. It is obvious that Loke wants to protect Reese.

'In that case I should turn back to 11.' With that being said, she was already like that.

At the strangers house…

'Here we are!' Levy said.

'Don't worry guys he is a really nice guys.' Wendy said in a reassuring tone. I looked at the hut and sa Makarov with a _look_ on his face.

'Natsu I swear I'm going to punish you for this but at least every one is here safe and sound.'

'So where is this stranger you were talking about?'

'Right b'ind u.' You all jumped to see big tall man holding a lantern.

'Hagrid is that you?' Reese asked and smiled.

'Reese I see you haven't aged one bit, how is Sofia?' He asked.

'Doing good, how is Dumbledore?' All of us except Loke was trying to remember where we heard that name.

 _Flashback_

' _Yes… why do you ask?' Reese questioned him, but replied with drooling_

' _Anyways, Reese you said that you went to a magic-' Reese cut him off._

' _If you wanted to know about Dumbledore, don't worry he is fine.' Reese looked around to see people asking each other what the heck we were talking about._

 **(A/N: I told you this would be in here, oh and Gajeel was drooling over the dragon.)**

Now I remember.

'Now I'm sure u want to meet Dumbledore.' With that being said we followed him in to the large giant castle.

I love reviews so please make the good.


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to mention that the exceeds are also in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter

UNDERCOVER Chapter 2

'Woah, who lives in this castle?' Natsu asked Hagrid and I chuckled, that was my first reaction when I got here.

'I won't be surprised if royalty lived in this castle.' Levy said with a dreamy look in her eyes

'This is Hogwarts, a school that is run by Professor Dumbledore one of the greatest wizards alive.' Hagrid said proudly. Everyone was amazed by how majestical it looked

'Sorry to burst your bubble brats but when are we going to meet Dumbledore?' Makarov asked. Hagrid gestured at me and I understood.

'Right now.' The ground started shaking then absorbed by the inky darkness.

 _Later in Dumbledore's Office…_

'Ah 'm so glad that you are all here.'

'Wait you knew about us coming here?' Loke questioned as we stared at the professor for an answer.

'Why yes I did, in fact I was the one who sent the red button with the help of Reese's mother of course.' All our jaws dropped to the ground, Nescryn took part in this? When will this craziness ever end?

'Then why do we look like little kids?' Lucy asked, that was actually a smart question.

'Well I was thinking that I could send you here as students thanks to a reverse age spell, but now it looks like we might have some new teachers as well thanks to Reese.' He said staring at me as I put my hands up in surrender.

'Wait a minute what about our magic, are we allowed to use it?' Natsu asked, I sighed.

'No Natsu the thing is that people channel the magic inside of them through a wand see.' I took out a charm from my bracelet as it transformed.

'Wingardium Leviosa.' I pointed at a book as it started to float then put it back down with no mess.

'HOW DID YOU DO THAT?' They all asked me, I was overwhelmed by the large amount of noise that they were making my ears hurt.

'Calm down, I went to Hogwarts for two weeks in search of Evergood, if anybody recognizes me it's because it was 4 years ago.' Their jaws remained on the ground until Gray spoke up.

'So you're friends with the old man?' Gray asked while everyone else picked their jaws.

'Old man? Well if he is old, I am ancient.' He chuckled. 'Well now we got that out of the way, it is time to explain why I brought you here.' He stood up and paced around the office. 'There is a student called Harry Potter also known as the boy who lived because he survived a killing curse.' Lucy nudged me and I blushed. 'Your job is to protect Harry from anything that seems dangerous.' On that queue, Professor McGonagall rushed in with the other heads of house.

'Albus what is the emergency, we already made the houses go to and I-' She stopped and then looked at our group like we were strangers… because we were.

'Who are these people and why does Reese still look like a first year?' She asked in a confused tone, still pointing at me.

'Minerva don't not fret, these are the people who I requested for.' She looked stunned.

'please Accept my apologies for the introduction; My name is Professor McGonagall head of Gryffindor.' She bowed and took a step back.

'I'm Professor Snape head of Slytherin.'

'My name is Professor Fitwick head of Ravenclaw, pleasure to meet you.'

'And my name is Professor Sprout Head of Hufflepuff.'

'So are you going to introduced yourselves?' They nodded.

'I am Erza Scarlett and I use summoning magic.' As she re-quipped into her Purgatory armour then back to her usual clothing.

'The name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a fire dragon mage.' The teachers were surprised by his magic and wanted an example. He was about to show his power when Gray punched him in the stomach.

'Natsu the office is made out of wood, sorry for that let me restart. My name is Gray Fullbuster and I use Ice Maker magic.' As he finished, he made the fairy tail sign but then the teachers gasped. 'Why what's wrong?' Carla sighed.

'Gray I suggest you put your clothes back on.' He looked down and panicked, struggling to find his clothes. I stepped in.

'I'll make the intros quicker, Levy uses Solid Script magic; Gajeel use Iron dragon magic; Wendy uses Sky Dragon magic which includes healing magic; Mirajane uses Take Over magic; Loke uses Celestial phoenix magic; Lucy uses Celestial keys and Earth Maker magic; the cats or exceeds use air magic which allows them to fly freely, hey can also transform into their junior or senior transformation, the white one is Carla who has the power to see tiny aspects of the future, the black one is Pantherliy and the blue one is Happy.'

'Amazing creatures, do u mind if I study u?'

'Aye sir!'

'As long as you don't do anything dangerous.'

The teachers looked very intrigued except Snape.

'Something doesn't seem right, why did you summon children?'

'First of all Severus, I thought it could be a good idea if they were undercover as students to get closer to Harry, second of all they are actually 17 or 18. Now I have received rings that have Ethernano in it and a few magic wands you can use, well except for Reese. Let us take matters into our hands and discuss a few things, Reese can sit out for this bit but later on must listen for what are we going to do.' Dumbledore said

General P.O.V At the Great Hall

Reese entered the Great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table receiving strange looks from people.

'Sorry but do we know you?' She looked up and saw Harry Potter with a confused look.

'Oh I'm a first year just like you but from last year since I had to leave so I'm here to restart.' Harry ooed and went back to this conversation with Ron and Hermione.

'Why hasn't Dumbledore set the food up yet, we're all starving.' Ron complained and Harry agreed.

'Ron has a point, Hermione any ideas?' She shook her head, 'Unfortunately not, but he must have a reason for this look here he comes now.' They all turn their heads towards their headmaster.

'I am sure that all of you are curious why we have not eaten our feast yet.' Murmurs spread across the hall as he asked for silence again. 'We have received 5 new teachers and 5 new students, now I would like you to meet your new Summoning teacher Professor Scarlett.' BOOM. Everyone surprised by the loud sound looked towards the door, a tall redheaded lady marched towards the teachers table.

'That lady looks scary.' Harry agreed.

'Scary? She looks like a bloody monster!' Hermione slapped both of them in the back of the head.

'Be polite, she is our new teacher, speaking of which what about all the new teachers books for the lessons?' she said in a panicked tone while Ron just rolled his eyes.

'My name is Erza Scarlett but you will call me Professor Scarlett.' She boomed. Reese sweat dropped, _she does know that we are not supposed to scare the students right?_

'Now please welcome you new Runes teacher, Professor McGarden.' Everyone looked towards the door to see a small, blue haired lady as she walked next to Ezra.

'I look forward to be working with you.' Erza said as she shaked hands with Levy. Right from that moment Reese received a shiver down her spine, Harry noticed.

'Are you okay?'

'Superb' He shrugged and gave his attention back to Dumbledore.

'The next teacher is astounding at her magic so please give it up for your new Human transformation teacher, Professor Strauss.' With that being said, a beautiful white dove flew in then transformed into a beautiful white haired lady. George and Fred whispered to each other.

'This will be great for our pranks.' George exclaimed.

'Especially with Filch.' Fred said, as they laughed quietly everyone around shifted nervously, thinking about what they would do.

'Now its time for your new healing teacher, Professor Marvel.' A small blue girl walked and the Great Hall was filled with not so nice comments.

'How could this girl be a teacher, she looks like a first year herself.' As they hurled rude comments, Dumbledore stood there waiting for her response.

'Silence all of you please, I may look young but I am experienced in the magical world around us so calm yourselves and sit down.' Shocked the students did what they were told.

'Now I would like you to meet one of the new caretakers of the school, Mr Dreyer.' Everyone was dumbfounded with what they saw.

'This is crazy, first the 11 year old teacher now an old man, the headmaster has gone insane!'

'SILENCE YOU BRATS!' Everyone fell silent then he walked over to where the new teachers were standing.

'Now its time for the new students, Lucy Heartfilla, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster and Loke Eclipse.'

 **(A/N:don't ask why that's his surname, he has none so I made one up)**

Lucy walked up first followed by Natsu1 , Gajeel2 , Gray then Loke, all the girls were swooning over Gray and Loke.

'They're so cute!'

'I wonder if they're single.'

'I think I'm in love'

'Why does that boy have pink hair?'

'ITS SALMON!'

Reese was starting to get a headache because of all the comments flying around, Reese almost destroyed the whole Gryffindor table when she heard someone saying that Loke was cute.

'Now introductions are out of the way, let us begin the Sorting Ceremony!'


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY AND GOMEN PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. If you are confused about P.O.V, the one with no name is Reese and well you know the others. Thank you soo so much for the reviews because it brighten up my day, if you want me to do a backstory on Loke, Reese and Lucy about them leaving Fairy Tail please tell me. Credit to Sofia for begin the origin and the Creator even though i'm the author. No copyrighting here Grace.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fairy Tail but I do not.**

* * *

THE SORTING CERMONY Chapter 4

General P.O.V

'Erza Scarlett.' McGonagall said as Erza walked towards the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head; remember the sorting speaks the important stuff in your head while he says random weird stuff aloud.

'I see lots of courage and bravery but guilty in the heart for your crimes, though you always find a way to atone for your sins. You would sacrifice yourself when it comes to your friends, very loyal indeed also respected as a well-known mighty warrior. Better be… GRYFFINDOR!' The Gryffindor table cheered loudly for their new Gryffindor member.

'Now we got Miss Scary on our side, do you think she will let us off easy with things?' Ron asked Harry.

'Probably not.' They looked over to see Reese interrupting their conversation, 'she is probably going to make it _a lot_ harder for us than the other houses, especially if we do something wrong in front of her.' She said calmly like she has experienced it before…because she has. Harry looked down to see that one of her hands had some strange markings on it.

'Uh Reese I don't mean to be rude and invade your privacy but…' She looked him in the eye with a questioning look in her eye, 'aren't you too young to be wearing a tattoo?' She looked at her hand and smiled.

'Don't worry it will fade away soon once it fulfill something I must do.' Harry took one finally glance at her then turned around to see that all the teachers have been sorted. Professor Marvel was in Hufflepuff for her kind heart, Professor Mcgarden was in Ravenclaw for her good knowledge and Professor Strauss was in Slytherin because well we can guess why, it also caused quite a ruckus from the Slytherin.

'Now it is time for our students, Gajeel Redfox.' He sweated nervously and sat down at the stool, waiting to be sorted.

'Right, you have done many bad things in your life especially to your friends but try to make up for it. Though you still have darkness lurking in your heart, waiting to be released. Right then it is going to be… SLYTHERIN!' A round of applause came the Slytherin table, when Gajeel came to sit down he saw a boy with platinum blond hair smirking at him.

'Hello there my name is Draco Malfoy and these are my mates Crabbe and Goyle, wanna be friends?' Draco took out his hand to shake with him, but instead of being polite unaware what he got himself into, he grunted and slapped his hand away.

'I have no means to be friends with a spoiled brat and his fat ass friends.' Crabbe jumped out of his seat but Draco held him back.

'It's funny really, I usually get along so well with pure bloods but I guess you're an exception.' Draco shrugged, _Maybe I should earn his trust an stab him in the back when the time is right, but that means being on friendly terms with him_ Gajeel thought. He sighed meaning defeat.

'You know what I'm sorry can we be friends?' He said gritting through his teeth.

'Sure now tell what do you think about mudbloods?'

Meanwhile…

'Aww look at wittle Gajeel making fwiends.' Natsu teased

'When are you going to stop acting like an idiot Natsu and grow up?' Loke said in an irritated tone.

'You can't tell me what to do; besides you're the idiot here.' Before Loke could react, McGonagall called out his name. Reluctantly he did what he was told.

'Hm I see you left your friends that you've forgotten and join the friends you have a much stronger bond with, very loyal indeed much to say jump to their defense when they're in trouble. Although you're desperate to find your memories in that case you work hard to convince the fates. Determined and a growth mindset indeed and all that belongs to… HUFFLEPUFF!' Everyone from Hufflepuff cheered loudly especially the girls as he walked down to them.

'Gray Fullbuster.' Looking as cool as ice (what a pun) he walked up and felt the Sorting Hat being place on his head.

'You're the same as your friend over there, loyal to your friends but lets not forgot the 'others' you rejected, even so you work hard to surpass the ones above you and prove yourself worthy. I see you had a troubled past and watched your father die in front of you 2 times and fulfill his will… HUFFLEPUFF!' All the girls cheers suddenly turned into shrieks.

'What's everyone screaming about?'

'MR FULLBUSTER, YOUR CLOTHES!' He looked down and stifled a yelp while Natsu a few other tried to keep their laughter in.

'Is he serious, talking his clothes off in front of the whole school?' Hermione exclaimed, Ron shrugged.

'Dunno but you gotta feel for the guy, bloody hell Slytherin got a new victim to pick on.' He said pointing at the sniggering snakes.

'The real question is how did he strip so quickly?' Harry frowned while his friends nodded.

'I heard that he wants to go to Antarctica so he had a trainer to help him become one with the cold just in case of emergencies.' Reese lied, once again including herself in the conversation.

'MR FULLBUSTER THAT IS A DISGRACE TO THE SCHOOL DRESS CODE, TEN POINTS WILL BE TAKEN AWAY FROM YOUR HOUSE!' Professor Scarlett yelled, _There's no point arguing back but did she really have to go that overboard_ Gray thought as he picked up his clothes and trudged over to his classmates, who were patting him on the back.

'Lucy Heartfilla.' She skipped towards the stool and sat down. Harry noticed that something was different about her and the others, she was wearing gloves.

'Did you guys notice that Lucy is wearing gloves?' Harry said stating out the facts.

'Yeah and her- Ow, Hermione what was that for?' Hermione frowned at Ron.

'You were going something perverted now pay attention.' She lectured then turned to Lucy.

'Right, I see your friends abandoned you but still had a few people care for you, now you would do anything to help your friends by reading books and obtaining knowledge to help you on also work hard to help you friends when needed, also trick the enemy by using knowledge. It is clear you should be in… RAVENCLAW!'

The table clapped politely as she made her way there, starting to make new friends.

'Natsu Dragneel.' As he was walking over to the Sorting Hat, someone was praying that Natsu would not end up in Gryffindor and well you can guess who.

'Hey its the guy who has pink hair.'

'Did he dye it?' Natsu, who was obviously annoyed at the rude comments, spoke up.

'HEY LAY OFF ME ALRIGHT, ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT I MAKE **SALMON** HAIR LOOK BADASS!' Everyone who was confused by his answer decided to ignore it, as they were anxious to see what his personality was like.

'Curious, your mind is like one I have never seen before. Full of courage and bravery to hide away the pain and fear, you want to surpass the ones above you so you train hard, but don't think I didn't see that you are the one that cause so much pain to the ones that inflicted pain to, but now it pains you to the person you called weak with someone else who is your enemy.' At that very moment a picture of Lucy and Sting popped into his head. 'You are also known for destroying things on a daily basis and feel a rush of anger when someone close to you or someone innocent gets injured badly, you could do very well in Slytherin no? Well I decide and think you should be in… GRYFFINDOR!' Everyone was cheering for Natsu except one person, Reese who was silently cursing that Europa (the pillar of luck and wealth) was against her.

'Let the feast begin.'

Please do reviews to see what happens next and to make sure i make the next chapter intresting


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is to make up for the bad chapters, for people saying to themselves 'is this similar to The Dream of you.' No, just because they end up in the same place and house does not mean that they are the same, plus its gonna have my own twist and turns. I also can't be bothered to describe what the common rooms look like so use your imagination. Credit to Sofia.**

 **Disclaimer: Why cruel world I do not own Fairy Tail**

THE GRAND FEAST Chapter 5

The table were instantly filled with delicious food such us stuffed pork, roast potatoes the would melt in your mouth, crispy chicken and- you know what I'm gonna stop because I'm gonna make you hungry and make you eat the device your currently reading the fanfiction from.

'I guess I should introduce ourselves. My name is Hermione Granger, the boy with red hair is Ron Weasely and this is Harry Potter.' She said pointing to each one of them while saying their names. While I pretended to be intruged and polite, Natsu seemed less interested in us and more on the food. He looked greedily at the food. 'We just arrived at the school two days ago, so don't ask us for directions.'

'Don't worry, I was here last year so I know the place.' Actually that was a lie well partly, I have been here before but that was 4 years ago. Natsu, still ignoring us, rubbed his hands with anticipation of eating.

'There are so many kinds of food that are just waiting to be eaten! I wonder which cooking is better Mira's or Hogwarts?' Natsu said wondering to himself but shook it off as he started to dig in messily, I put the face palming action into good use then smack Natsu at the back of the head.

'Salamander use you table manners, wait I forgot you don't have any since you're such a pig.' I said then returned to eating like a proper person. A tick mark appeared on his forehead and pouted.

'Why are you in a bad mood?' He asked. I put down my knife and fork then gave him one of my famous death stares which made Erza's and Mira's stares combined to shame.

'I think you know already…' I said still glaring at him. Harry decided now was the perfect time to change the subject.

'So Reese there obviously some bad air between you guys.' Now it was his turn to be glared at.

'Well? What are you trying to say?' I said. Ron the copycat decided it was time to be part of this chat.

'What he is trying to say is that why you call Natsu Salamander **?'** Ron explained and I sighed.

'Well with me and my old friends, Natsu is known for destroying things with fire.' Before he could interrupt me I grabbed a chicken leg and stuffed it in his mouth, making him shut up. Surprising Ron, Harry and Hermione that he is not choking. 'Don't worry I used to do this on a daily basis when we went to the same school.' They looked at each other then looked at me. A ghost head popped out from Natsu's plate and welcomed us both, which made Natsu fall out of his seat.

'Hello and welcome to Gryffindor, I hope you can help us win house of the year. Bloody Baron keeps on bragging abut how Slytherin will always be number 1, well guess what he got another thing coming…'

'Hey Nearly Headless Nick.' Ron greeted him

'I prefer to be called Sir Nickolas Mr Weasely.' Natsu got back on his seat looking confused.

'How can you be Nearly Headless?' He asked the ghost while I just shook my head; _this is going to be quite disgusting_ I thought. He held his head while pulling it to the side revealing that only a patch of his skin connected his neck and head. Then he put it back to its normal state.

'Well I must carry on my quest for the Headless Hunt, toodle- loo!' He said, and then started to make his way to Erza. _I hope she doesn't try and kill Nick… but that's impossible_ , I thought

Narrator P.O.V

* * *

With Gray and Loke…

'Hi my name is Susan Bones, don't worry I already know who you guys are. Your Gray the guy who stripped in front of the whole school, and your Loke the guy who hates Natsu's guts. Please correct me if I'm wrong.' Gray shook his head.

'Actually your spot on.' Gray answered 'But we both hate Natsu.' She looked a little shocked while Loke muttered 'I guess that is the only thing that we have in common.'

'Um okay well my name is Justin Flinch-Fletchley, I'm a fellow Hufflepuff as well.' He introduced.

'If you weren't then why are you sitting at this table.' Loke muttered under his breath, Gray nudged him and sad that Justin looked kind of hurt from his comment. The 4 of them ate in silence until Susan broke the ice.

'Anyways Gray what are you?' She asked

'Muggle born, I was born in Upminster.' He said without looking up from his dinner, sprouting random words he heard from Dumbledore's conversation/plan.

'I see what about you Loke?' Susan asked, Loke had a sad glint in his eyes.

'I'm an orphan so I didn't really get to see them…' Susan bite her bottom lip, regretting what she said. That was half of the truth, he was actually a celestial spirit but he didn't know that thanks to the 'incident'.

'I don't like long silences so let's change the subject.' Gray said, Susan perked up and smiled at the two boys making Justin feel envious inside.

'So are you currently seeing somebody Gray?' She smirked then ate a piece of stuffed pork, Gray just looked at her.

'Actually I am, her name is Juvia Lockster, though I have to say she is quite obsessed in our relationship.' He said then returned to his food, before he could strip Loke stopped him.

'Don't do it Stripper, you don't us to lose more points now do we?' He said giving him a piercing glare while Gray turned around to avoid it, _to think that we used to be best buds but I can't blame him, after what we've done I can't believe he is talking to me,_ Gray thought. Then Susan turned her attention to Loke.

'So what about you Loke, what's your dating status?' She said winking at him making Loke blush faintly, not knowing that Reese was hearing the whole conversation. Loke pushed his plate away.

'I think I just lost my appetite, to answer your question I'm already interested in someone else.' He said crossing his arms. Out of the ordinary a large ghost appeared out of thin air and greeted the two boys.

'Hullo and welcome to Hufflepuff where you make new friends and memories.' He said smiling. Gray and Loke looked startled.

'Who are you if I may ask?' Loke asked.

'Oh dearie me where are my manners. My name is Fat Friar, ghost of the Hufflepuff house.' He said smiling while floating away to greet Wendy while hearing Mira saying, 'Oh my goodness.' When meeting Bloody Baron who was the Slytherin ghost.

* * *

With Lucy

'So where do you come from Lucy?' An Asian girl called Cho asked. Lucy sweated bullets down her face, she didn't know what to say since Reese didn't talk about Earth a lot but remembered what Dumbledore discussed with them.

'I come from Westminster.' Lucy remembered Dumbledore said that it was where the rich people lived and decided it fitted Lucy the most.

'Huh, what's your parentage?' Another girl asked. Her name was Luna Lovegod, she had startling blue eyes and had pale blond hair which can be confused for white.

'Well I'm a half blood.' Technically that was true; her mother was a celestial wizard while her father was a normal person. A lady with a grey dress started to float towards Lucy.

'Hello there dear, I bid you a warm welcome to Ravenclaw.' A lady who looked transparent said, then disappeared into thin air and then reappeared next to Levy. Lucy looked surprised.

'Who is she?'

'That's the Gray Lady, Ravenclaw's ghost.' She nodded and returned to her meal not noticing that a certain fire dragon slayer was staring at her.

* * *

Harry noticed Natsu was staring at the Heartfilla girl for a long time without eating, he nudged him. 'Hello? Earth to Natsu, you home?' He suddenly snapped out of his trance and returned to eat his hearty meal like he wasn't staring at Lucy. Harry leaned on Ron and whispered in his ear.

'Did you notice-'

'-That Natsu was staring at glove girl, yeah it was kind of hard not to notice.' Ron said cutting him off while Reese scoffed.

'Glove girl? That's a new one.' She said pushing her plate away meaning that she is full. A new one, I wondered what other nicknames she had. I spun around to see that he had gone back to stare at Lucy.

'Dude what up with you staring at Lucy. Its not like you have a crush on her.' I said sarcastically while his jaw wide open. I swear I heard Reese growling.

'Don't think about it Salamander, she is with Sting and that is final.' She said crossing her arms with determination, then she turned her attention to Harry.

'What are you looking at?' She said.

'Nothing I was just wondering…' She gestured at him to carry on.

'Why are so protective of Lucy, are you related to her or something?' She looked at him and was not smiling. She sighed.

'Well-'

'That concludes our feast for today, prefects lead your students to your house common rooms please.' Dumbledore said as the prefects requested the students to follow them.

* * *

Natsu followed Reese as they arrived at the stairs leading to the Gryffindor Common room, he heard a silent laugh from the person who turned out to be Reese.

'What are you laughing about, it's a bunch of stairs. Its not like they move I mean come on its crazy, right?' She stopped herself and looked him in the eye.

'About that… they do move.'She said with an evil smile on her face. Before he could react the stairs started to change their direction, he covered his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting. Harry noticed a strange sound coming from behind and decided to investigate, what he did not expect was Natsu hanging over the rail looking sick.

'Uh dude, are you alright?' When the stairs stopped moving, he dashed to the picture frame and smiled at them.

'What are you guys doing down there, try and catch up!' While the others stood there, Reese walked up to the picture frame.

'Caput Draconis.' Surprisingly the door frame opened and they entered the common room.

'Is it just me or doesn't our password sound like Capture Draco?' Harry asked Ron.

'That's not the question you should be asking yourselves, the thing is how she guessed the password without the prefects telling her.' Hermione said. Before they could respond Professor McGonagall stepped through the frame.

'Everyone head to your selected dorm rooms, Natsu and Reese please stay behind I must speak to you.' Everyone did what they were told. 'Now listen carefully, students are not allowed to be out of bed after curfew or ten o'clock, they are also not allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest or the third floor. You are also not allowed to show other houses this form room unless it's an emergency. Now Dumbledore has given you special permission to enter the forbidden forest and the third floor, now Natsu you will be staying in the room on the left while Reese, well you know already. Natsu your pet is already in their hidden from the boys since it is… a different color from normal pets. Now Dumbledore has told me that your meeting room will be in the Room of Requirement, now off to bed you two.'

* * *

'So where are we going?' Gajeel asked.

'Are you really that dumb, we're going to the Slytherin Common Room of course.' Pansy sneered at him.

'Says you pug face.' Gajeel answered back. She scoffed at him then started to walk farther away. While they were walking up the stairs, it shifted a bit and started to move which made his motion sickness kick in. _Oh Mavis I can't let them see me like this_ , Gajeel thought. When it stopped he swallowed it back in hoping nobody saw it. Draco proudly walked up to the picture frame and said the password.

'Pure blood.' The picture frame opened up and they stepped in, while everyone was heading to their dorms a shape stepped out from the shadows.

'Good evening Mister Redfox, I have come here to explain how thing work around here. 1) Students are not allowed out of bed after curfew except you and your 'friends'. 2) Students are not allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest or the third floor, the headmaster has given you special permission to go through but not in the eyes of your classmates. 3) You are not allowed under any circumstances to let anyone from the other houses in. Have I made myself clear? I would hate to take away points from my own house, now you're sleeping headquarters is the one on the left, you will be with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Dumbledore has told me that your meeting room will be in the Room of Requirement. Your pet is in there.'

* * *

'I wonder what the Hufflepuff Common Room looks like.' Loke wondered then followed Cedric Diggory, a fourth year at Hogwarts.

'Don't worry its got a homey touch to it, plus you will get loads of new friends.' He said with a smile. Gray sighed.

'I hope the password won't be hard to remember.' He said and stopped when they reached the painting frame.

'Don't worry it pretty easy, the wild rabbit has jumped.' **(A/N: Don't ask why)** the person in the picture frame nodded and let them in.

'Hello everybody, I would like you all to head to your dorm room please except you and Loke.' Everyone said their goodnights and headed to their beds. 'Now I must tell you the common rules here. 1) Students are not allowed out of bed after curfew except you and your 'friends'. 2) Students are not allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest or the third floor, the headmaster has given you special permission to go through but not in the eyes of your classmates. 3) You are not allowed under any circumstances to let anyone from the other houses in. Now your dorm mates will be Justin Flinch Fletchley, Zacharias Smith and Ernie Macmillan. Also Dumbledore has told me that your meeting room will be in the Room of Requirement. Now why don't you head off to bed and Mr Fullbuster?'

'Yes?'

'Please try to restrain yourself from your stripping habit.'

* * *

'Is this the entrance to our Common Room?' Lucy asked the prefect.

'Yes but to enter you must answer a riddle first without our help.' She nodded and stepped forward. She had to prove herself worthy of Ravenclaw by answering this. The lady in the picture cleared her throat and started to recite the riddle.

'First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
The middle of middle and end of the end?  
And finally give me the sound often heard  
During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together, and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?'

Lucy thought about this riddle hard. Think of a person who lives in disguise and someone who tells nothing but lies, then she remembered a Greek story Reese told them about. A lady called Arachnae told lies to people and then was later turned into a spider by her friend Annabeth's mother Athena. She had to think about the rest of the riddle, what is the last thing to mend well that's obviously a spider web. 'String them together.' The answer was obvious now. She looked up to the lady with confidence.

'A spider.' The picture frame opened and let her through, when she did the whole house of Ravenclaw clapped for her then Professor Flitwick entered.

'Well done Miss Heartfilla now I would like everybody to go to their dorms while I speak to Lucy please.' When everyone was gone he began to speak. 'Before you head to sleep I must tell you the common rules of this fine establishment. . 1) Students are not allowed out of bed after curfew except you and your friends. 2) Students are not allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest or the third floor, the headmaster has given you special permission to go through but not in the eyes of your classmates. 3) You are not allowed under any circumstances to let anyone from the other houses in unless it an emergency. I have by Dumbledore that your meeting room will be in the Room of Requirement, you will be sleeping with Cho Chang, Padme Patil and Luna Lovegod. Good night Miss Heartfilla.'

* * *

'Wow this place looks amazing!' Wendy said with Carla in her arms.

'Quite spectacular indeed.' Erza said nodded in agreement. The room had white elegant wallpaper on with red velvet curtains, the bed covers were the softest she ever felt and it was slightly cool to help them fall asleep. On the other side of the teachers' headquarters was a library which Levy absolutely fell in love with.

'What about Master, do think his room is nice?' Levy said with concern but not looking up from the new book she was currently reading.

'As far as I'm concerned I think he will settle in just fine.' Mira said with a reassuring smile.

Makarov stood there shocked while Filch grinned, 'What did you really think that you were staying in a five star hotel room, please now we hope you enjoy your stay. Come on Mrs Norris its time to do our daily rounds.' With that being said they slammed the door shut leaving a shouting second caretaker yelling, 'WHY CRUEL WORLD?'

3,139 words, you happy? (Sorry Happy for the bad use of your name)

Please review; sorry for the people who are reading Soulless and waiting for the next chapter it will be next.

Stay tuned oh and if the author of The Dream of you is reading this… please post your chapters weekly I have been waiting forever.

Leave suggestions down below in the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm gonna make a poll to see if later on in the series I should do Nalu or Stilu because currently Stilu is a go. I'm pretty sure that Wizards and Mages is more popular than Soulless right now… I don't blame you. By the way I don't do lemons since I'm technically still a child. Credit to Sofia, review me plz if you want a Q &A. Soulless will be on pause for the time being. I was thinking if I should still do P. or just do a narrator. I will not be posting any fanfictions this weekend due to visiting friends so I will probably post on before the weekend.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I wish I did.**

 **THE LESSONS Chapter 6 REWRITTEN**

I was all ready for bed, but I wanted to ask Hermione a question that has been bugging me for a while since we got here.

'Hey Hermione, can I ask you something?' She looked up from her book to tell me that she was listening, 'why does Malfoy hate Harry so much?' She sighed and placed her book on the bed stand next to her.

'It is probably because Harry turned Malfoy down and possibly envies Harry. Also he is a Malfoy and since they are pure bloods, they always think they are above everyone else. Not all pure bloods are bad but most of them are and they are in Slytherin, I wouldn't want cause any trouble for him.'

'Why?'

'Because his father has a high rank in the Ministry of Magic plus his dad used to associate with the Dark Lord You-Know-Who.' I didn't bother asking who the Dark Lord is since I already knew, I thought hard on that answer, if Malfoy was a part of the Dark Lord. That's when I realized something, what if…

'Hey are you okay?' I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attention to my roommate Lavender Brown who had a concerned look on her face. I shook my head.

'So what do we have tomorrow?' I asked them. Parvati took out a piece of paper which I guessed to be our schedule for the year.

'Well after breakfast we first have Charms, next Transfiguration, and then DADA and before lunch we have Potions, then Healing classes.' Parvati said.

'Healing classes? You mean the one with Professor Marvel?' Romilda Vane asked Parvati.

'Yep, then after that Summonings.' I gulped when she said Summonings; just thinking about it gives me the chills down my spine.

'Well goodnight guys.' Hermione said tucking herself in.

'Goodnight.' We all replied and dozed off.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

When I walked into the Great Hall I was greeted by familiar faces.

'Hey Reese, can you come over here for a second?' I saw Natsu with the others sitting on the same table; I looked over at Lucy and Loke with an uncomfortable look on their face. I sighed; sooner or later we knew we had to face them again. I walked over to Natsu and slammed my books against the table making everyone face me and Natsu.

'Natsu if this is about some pointless fight you had with one of the guys, I swear that I will bust your head open.' I growled. He gulped and was about to speak until Gray interrupted him and knocked him out cold before he could interject.

'Is this a normal thing between them, if so they have a really weird way of talking to each other?' Harry asked Ron.

'Why are you asking me?' Ron exclaimed. Gray turned around and glared at them which made them stop whispering to each other and made them carry on eating their breakfast.

'Before you hear what flame brain gotta say I suggest you hear me out first, Master said that after dinner we should head to the meeting point.' Gray said while Lucy looked confused.

'But where exactly is the Room of-' Loke covered her mouth before she could say anything else, then she understood the reason why he covered her mouth and signalled him to unhand her. 'I mean the meeting point?' I relaxed a little, if anyone found out our meeting place or our secret, well I like to think that would never. I received another chill down my spine while looked at me with concern.

'Are you okay, it not cold in here.' I nodded my head and started to eat breakfast. Something tells me that Dumbledore is hiding one of his own secrets to himself, as the pillar of secrets it made me suspicious of him.

'There is a painting near the back entrance, just say the guild you're in and she will let you in.' Gray finished as he got up and started to walk towards Hufflepuff along with Loke. Before he could be out of arm's reach, I grabbed him.

'What does Gray mean by 'she'?' He smiled.

'Well let's just say you will be seeing your auntie.' Then he followed Susan's waving hand and sat next to her. I looked over to Lucy.

'I suggest you should go back to the Ravenclaw table before Erz- I mean Professor Scarlett deducts points from you.' She nodded and quickly sat next to Cho and started a conversation with her. Then I spun around and saw Natsu waking up from his punch from Gray, I grabbed his shirt and looked at Natsu in the eye. 'And you better behave yourself or else.' He nodded understanding my threat and started to stuff his face with bacon and sausages. Hermione stared at him, trying to process how big he ate.

'He has an even bigger appetite then Ron, and that is not a compliment.' She stated and I just laughed.

'Trust me I have seen worse.' On that queue the bell **(A/N: I didn't know if they had a bell or not)** rang and students started to leave and get ready for the next lesson.

'I hate these uniforms; they make me look like Zeref when he went to school.' He whined.

'Who is Zeref?' Me and Natsu jumped by this sudden new voice only to be found by Hermione. I forgot she was behind us. I'm just glad that we didn't talk about _other stuff_.

'Gosh Hermione you scared us, Zeref is just my big brother.'

'Is he a wizard to, if so did he go to Hogwarts?' Hermione bombarded him with questions. Natsu was sweating badly, he didn't know any wizarding schools except for Hogwarts since Dumbledore. Fortunately for him I knew every single wizarding school and I knew the perfect one for my uncle. I put my hand on her shoulder.

'Actually Hermione he is a wizard but he goes to Baba Yaga University of Magic.' Right when I said that name she frowned.

'That's a Dark Arts School.' Then she looked at him, 'I'm surprised you didn't get submitted, that mean your brother is a dark wizard.' Natsu chuckled nervously. Since Zeref was an actually Dark mage and Natsu was his brother, he is also E.N.D. We carried on talking about the schools until we reached Charms.

* * *

 **Charms Narrator P.O.V**

When they entered the classroom, they saw Gryffindor and Slytherin in the same room together arguing with each other **(A/N: I couldn't do the other houses in here for a specific reason)** , 'Hey Gajeel.'

'Sup.' That's when Draco decided to steal him away.

'See that girl over there.' He pointed at Reese. 'I want you to kick her out of that seat since that seat is only for the best and I'm the best. Wouldn't want to defy me now do you? ' Gajeel sweated dropped, if he did that who knows what Reese would do to him. Plus he heard from his classmates that his father used to be associates with You-Know-Who and needs to get his trust. They both heard a scraping noise near them and saw Reese standing up.

'If you wanted the seat you could have asked nicely.' He cautiously stood up and started to walk over there but once again got stopped again. 'But if you ever threaten your friends to do your dirty work in front of me, you'll be begging for mercy. This is only a warning the next time is the real thing.' She growled and marched over Draco's previous seat and sat down. Natsu and Gajeel winced and felt bad for him. The shots have already been fired, if they hit Draco he is done for. 'Is he always like this with everyone?' She asked Harry as he nodded.

'I'm afraid so.' Then saw the deadly look on her face. Professor Flitwick entered the lesson and started to begin the lesson

* * *

 **Human Transfiguration**

'Hey Lucy, how are you?' She ignored him and sat next to Loke. He pulled down his hand.

'Is she always like that with you?' Susan asked. He shook his head.

'There used to be a time where me, her, Loke, Reese and every one of the new student that arrived with us used to be friends, then…' Susan was even more curious. Before she could ask him to tell her the rest of the story, Professor Strauss walked.

'Hello everybody if you didn't know my name is Mirajane Strauss but you will call me Professor Strauss, now let us begin the basics of human transfiguration.' And then she started explaining its uses and possibilities. Susan kept on staring at Gray which kept distracting him.

'Hey Susan'

'Yeah?'

'Could you stop staring at me please, you're distracting me.' Gray said and Susan blushed. Even though she knew that Gray had already been taken, she couldn't help but try and steal him away. Justin from a distance, felt a bit jealous seeing that Gray was taking all the attention and he didn't see that she had a crush on him.

'Now there are 5 types of Human Transformation spells. The first one is called Animal Soul, this lets you transform into animal and use their animal soul for example, say if a person used the soul of a eagle not only will it allow them to transform into an eagle but it also lets you use its wings while maintaining a human body.' Everyone took notes even Lucy. 'The second one is called Beast Soul, now this take over magic can only be used with one arm and can only obtain different forms when killing monsters. But if you do a full body beast take over, you will lose control and kill the ones you love.' This reminded Gray and Mirajane (except Loke since he lost his memories) what happened to Lucy when Elfman used full beast transformation on a job and 'killed' Lucy, Natsu had seriously changed after that he even started to read. People started spread rumors about how the world was going to end soon. Mira's eyes darken and the class seemed to notice this strange reaction, but didn't notice the uncomfortable look on Lucy or the guilty expression on Gray's face. That is when one of the students decided to be brave.

'Miss, are you okay?' Mira lifted up her head to see that everyone in her class had a concerned look on their face.

'No don't worry I'm fine, now lets carry on the lesson. The third one is called Human Transformation, this allows you to shape shift into other people and is also mostly known, next lesson we will do a practical on this so I hope you we were listening on the basics.' Susan froze; sure she took notes but not a lot and only was about its origin. Maybe she could ask Hannah.

'The forth one is called Satan Soul Magic, I use this magic.' Everyone froze; the name of this magic was just enough information to know that she could be scary. Lucy, Loke and Gray felt sorry for these students will have to gaze upon the She-Devil. A dark light surrounded their professor and started to feel scared; when the purple smoke disappeared it revealed a demon with crocodile hands and tail. The students screamed and ducked under the desk for cover except for Lucy, Loke and Gray. Luckily their classmates didn't notice that they weren't cowering for their lives, Mirajane returned to her human form and began to explain her magic. 'My magic allows me to turn into a demon and control demons; it also has several different forms and is considered one of the most powerful magic. The reason why this magic is called Satan Soul is because it is actually the transformation of the She=Devil or also known as Satan's wife.' All the students were freaked out by Professor Strauss transformation, _how can a nice young lady turn into a monstrous and scary demon… maybe that's why she is in Slytherin her_ class thought. Not to mention her sneaky matchmaking skills.

'The last one is Slayer Transformation.' Most of the students were confused or either curious at this particular transformation, 'There are things such as demon slayers or dragon slayers, did you know that one of your teachers is a dragon slayer?' Now this caught their attention, everyone was whispering who was this mysterious dragon slayer. 'Settle down now children, now the Slayer Transformation only happens when they enter Slayer Force for example, if you were a dragon slayer would go into Dragon Force and turn into a dragon 50% but a Demon Slayer and a God Slayer are a bit different. They have a mark on their arm and their appearance also changes; Pillar Slayer and Titan Slayer have a tattoo on their whole arm up to their neck depending on what they are. Now phoenix slayers are the interesting ones.' Lucy nudged Loke. 'The way they gain power is by receiving the element they are and contain it through so that way they can achieve Phoenix Force, when they do they receive phoenix wings and have a few feathers on their face and been gifted the gift to heal poison from their tear like a regular phoenix.' The bell rang meaning the next lesson. 'No homework for this lesson but please read over your notes for next lesson practical.' She smiled.

* * *

 **DADA (they are going to be a bit short so…)**

'S-settle d-d-down c-children, its t-time to s-s-tart the lesson.' Professor Quirrel said then turned to face the board.

'Poor Professor Quirrel he needs to handle Natsu.' Lucy said sighing, Reese agreed.

'Plus this place reeks of garlic, did he say he met vampires and received the turban by the prince of the country?' Ron stated while muttering under his breath that he would have to take another shower. Reese looked suspiciously at the stuttering teacher who was trying to teach the class.

'This guy smells like a liar.' She glared at their teacher.

'Uh Reese I don't mean to be rude but I think your wrong since you're probably smelling the garlic to repel the vampires, if I was there I would of roasted those vamps. Just thinking about makes me all fired up!' Natsu said, budging into their conversation. They forgot that Natsu was just beside them and had dragon hearing.

'Would y-you f-four like to s-share y-your most interesting c-conversation w-with the c-class?' They shook their heads then returned back to the lesson.

'And don't say that I'm a bad thing.' He said. They all glared at him.

'Natsu, Professor McGonagall had to take away ten points from you each time Draco tried to bullied Harry. You would always punch him in the stomach.'

'Well yeah what did you expect me to do, plus you obviously were paying too much attention on the lesson.'

'Uh because maybe I want to get good scores to get to the next year, Natsu you baka.' She said putting her head in her hands.

'You two p-please pay a-attention.' Then carried on teaching the class in his garlic infected classroom.

* * *

 **Lunch**

'So Ron, I heard you have several brothers, am I correct?' Reese asked Ron and he nodded.

'Well my older brother Charlie is in Romania working on dragons-' before he could finish his sentence Natsu cut him off.

'DRAGONS?!' He said with an excited look in his eye. When Natsu shouted out dragons, immediately Gajeel and Wendy wanted to run to Natsu side and hear all the details. But Gajeel couldn't go because he was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin so he had to stay put and listen to Draco's blabbering, _maybe I can hear their little chit chat with my dragon hearing, i must get away from this prick (referring to Draco)_ he thought. Wendy had to uphold her duty as a Hogwarts teacher though she had a plan and was going to put it in action.

'Yep, you look like you're really interested in dragons, can I ask why?' Ron asked Natsu. Reese as afraid that Natsu would blow their cover just by talking about Igneel, maybe she should stop him before it as too late.

'Its because there is a dragon called Igneel' Too late, 'whose my f-'

'Natsu please lower down you voice.' Wendy said as she walked past them, Reese relaxed a little, silently thanking Wendy. To their relief Natsu didn't finish his sentence since he obviously realized his mistake and Ron forgotten about it. As Ron explained all the dragons to Natsu the bell rang meaning the next lesson.

* * *

 **Healing**

'WHAT YOU LOOKING AT STRIPERELLA?'

'THE HELL YOU SAY DRAGON BREATH!'

'WATCH YOU MOUTH BLIZZARD BEACH!'

'Enough boys please sit down or I will deduct points from you.' That made them shut up.

'Welcome to Healing class, my name is Professor Marvel and if you didn't hear from Professor Strauss I am a sky dragon slayer.' Everyone jaws dropped to the ground, 'This lets me use Healing magic and support magic. It allows me to heal others but not myself, now let me show you an example.' She brought Carla up on her desk and everyone gasped at the slightly scratched cat. 'Carla accidently fell into a thorn bush and I thought I could use it for this lesson, but do not worry it's not infected.' That wasn't all a complete lie, you see she did get scratched on accident but it was in Hagrid's hut and made by Fang, Hagrid's dog. 'Now come close so you can see the healing in action.' They gathered around Wendy to see the healing up close, they felt a calm aura from Wendy and saw a faint glowing light surrounding Carla making the scratch fade away, 'There now- Mr Fullbuster.'

'Yes Professor Marvel.'

'Please put your clothes on.' When he looked down he only saw his boxers on and his uniform as nowhere to be seen. He let out a panicked yell and began his search for his clothes and found it behind a snickering Natsu, as they got into an argument Loke interfered and hit them both on the head to make them stop. This gave the students the chance to chat a little, 'Right now stop this gossiping and let us carry on the lesson.' As they started practising healing birds with broken wings.

* * *

 **Potions**

Potion lessons took place in one of the dungeons; it was colder down here than the rest of the castle and would have been less creepy without the pickled animals floating around the classroom. Everyone knew that Snape favoured Slytherin than the rest of the houses so that meant that Slytherin would get better scores than everyone else. Snape started the class by taking down the register and paused at Harry's name.

'Ah, yes,' he said softly, 'Harry Potter, Our new- _celebrity_.' Draco and the rest of his friends sniggered behind their hands except Gajeel. When he finished calling out the register he looked up at the class, his eyes were black like Hagrid's but had none of this warmth and instead were cold and empty. 'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,' Snape had a way of keeping the class quiet without any effort.

'As there is little foolish wand waving in here, many of you will hardly believe this magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory even stop death- if you weren't a bunch of dunderheads that I usually have to teach.'

More silence followed this speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with each other; Hermione was on the edge of her seat looking desperate to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead; Reese felt quite offended and decided to embarrass this arrogant teacher; Natsu didn't catch anything in the speech and Gajeel didn't care at all.

'Potter!' Snape said suddenly. 'What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' Harry was stumped, he looked to Ron who was also stumped and Hermione's hand shot up.

'I don't know sir, why don't you ask Hermione sir.' Snape's lips turned into a sneer.

'Tut tut- fame isn't everything and you must not depend on your friends Potter, I asked you not Miss Granger. For your information those to ingredients would make a sleeping potion that would be so powerful it would known as the Draught of Living Dead.' He turned to Natsu, 'Let's see if your friend knows the answer for this question, tell me Mr Dragneel where would you find me a bezoar?' Natsu didn't have the faintest idea of what was a bezoar since he wasn't even from this world. 'No, well then bezoar is a stone that is taken from the stomach of a goat that will save you from most poisons. What about you Miss Amolo what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?' Unlike the rest of the Gryffindor she was smiling.

'I would be glad to Professor Snape, they are the same plant which also goes by the name aconite.' She said smugly. This shocked everyone including Snape, little did the rest of her classmates knew that she went to Hogwarts 5 years ago and still remembers all of it **(she is currently 17)** , Gajeel had to admit he was impressed by Reese. Snape cleared his throat.

'Correct, I award 1 point to Gryffindor for her knowledge.' Everyone smiled at Reese, 'But I take way 1 point from Gryffindor for Mr Potter's cheek, well what are you of waiting for, Christmas? Write these formulas down.'

* * *

 **Summonings**

'So how was Potions and where is Neville?' Lucy asked Reese, she sighed.

'Terrible and Neville is up in the hospital wing since he spilled his potion in Potions. Seriously Snape hates Gryffindor, especially Harry he took off 2 points him and he did nothing. I am just glad that we didn't have to spend another period in that hell hole.' They couldn't help but pity Harry.

'I have to agree, when you had Healing we had Potions and he was mean to but he didn't take points off us,' She whispered into Reese's ear, 'he also said just because me Loke and Gray that just because we were 'special students' does not mean we could lay back and relax.'

'Speaking of Potions how did you the answer for the third question?' Harry asked Reese who was on the desk beside her and did not hear Lucy's last sentence.

'Remember I said that I went to Hogwarts last year, plus I do my research unlike some people I know.' She said in a mocking tone.

'Alright class settle down class, as you already know my name is Professor Scarlett your new Summonings teacher. I will get straight to the point. There are 3 types of summoning, 1) To summon basic weapons or objects.' She held her hand up and summon one of her Heaven's Wheel sword. 'With this summoning you can summon any weapon to your side if you lose your wand in battle. 2) To change your attire into armour.' She shouted out to requipp and transformed into her Heart Kreuz Armour (without the Fairy Tail sign) and amazed everyone. 'With this it can increase your speed and strength; it also allows you to do different attacks, to achieve different armours you either release your second origin or to find one.' She requipped back into her teacher uniform, 'The third one I cannot do because I do not have the required equipment.' Everyone was confused.

'But you're the Summonings teacher.'

'Yes I am but I need specific items to accomplish this.' Lucy straightened herself and smiled, she knew that Titania was talking about her magic. 'You see you need something called Celestial Keys, there are 4 types of keys:

The 12 Zodiac Keys, you also know this as the 'horoscopes', these are gold keys and the leader of the Zodiac Keys is Leo the Lion.' Natsu, Lucy and Reese thought about Loke and his amnesia, 'These keys are extremely rare. There is also the thirteenth zodiac Ophiuchus the snake charmer.

The silver keys are the normal constellations like the Great Cross or the Great Dog, now all though they aren't gold keys they are helpful in their own way.

The bronze keys are the newly made constellations and made by the pillar of stars or also known as the princess of the Celestial King. Some people think they are the Platinum keys but are deeply wrong, ' Reese knew she was talking about her since she was the daughter of the… oh never mind I still don't want to tell you.

'And then the finally one is the white gold key. I think you noticed that I said key meaning singular, well the reason why is because that key is the key of the princess of the stars.' Lucy nudged Reese as she took out Reese's key which was white gold. 'Now you're probably why I am explaining all the keys, well there is a dress called a Stardress which changes your whole attire and turns it to a similar clothing as your celestial spirit which also gives you the same strength and power as the spirit. Now I suggest you will not look for these keys because if you cannot handle you would die from power loss. But if you do find one and control it…' The class leaned closer to their professor, 'You must treat them like friends since they too are also living beings not tools.' The bell rang meaning lessons were over. 'Your homework is to prepare yourself for your next lesson which is training with all the first year houses.'

* * *

 **That is the longest chapter that I have ever wrote, I left you a few hints on who Reese's father but yeah… please read Soulless and leave nice reviews. I won't be posting for a while so yeah**

 **Magkita tayo mamaya, Oo ako Filipino. (translated See you later, yes I am Filipino. This is to my fellow Filipinos)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if this a little different, Microsoft 2010 isn't working so this is my backup.**

 **Firelotus Prime: Thank you for reviewing my story Wizards and Mages I will add Saphira soon so beware.**

 **Credit to Sofia for this story, I will away to Butlins and unable to bring my laptop with me this weekend so I am going to be skipping the meeting but I will tell you the details right now. The auntie is Mavis Vermillion and the uncle is Zeref that making Natsu her uncle, but they tell their classmates that they are cousins, Hermione keeps a close eye on Natsu since Reese told her that Natsu's brother went to Baba Yaga and might be a spy in disguise, Dumbledore gives them cloaks with gems that can turn them into their normal age, they also put an anti aging spell on everyone (Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Evergood and extra) since time in every dimension is the same ( except the celestial spirit world of course). Now onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: You know already**

THE MIDNIGHT DUEL Chapter 7

Narrator P.O.V

Harry never believed that he would meet a boy that he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco. Still, first year Gryffindors didn't have a lot of lessons with Slytherin so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they saw the notice on the pinned up on the notice board which made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday.

'Typical,' Harry said darkly. 'Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy.' He had been looking forward to learning flying more than anything else.

'You don't know if you'll make a fool of yourself Harry.' Natsu said reasonably, 'Anyway, I know Malfoy's always talking about how great he is at Quidditch, but I bet that is all talk. Now if you excuse I'm going to see if Reese is okay.' Natsu stated as he left to the infirmary since she caught a vanishing illness from a magical bug.

Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting in the house Quidditch team and told long, boastful stories which always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping muggles in helicopters, even his own classmates seemed to have rode a broomstick except him, the new students, Neville and the muggle borns. Neville's grandmother wouldn't let him near one since he was always prone to accidents even with his feat planted on the ground. Hermione was almost as nervous as Neville when it came to flying, this wasn't something you could learn from a book you had to learn it from experience. But it didn't stop her from trying. At breakfast on Thursday she been found reading _Quidditch through the Ages._ Her and Neville hanging onto every word, on the other hand Natsu looked like he was about to die in the spot right there. Sure he rode in the air with Igneel and Happy but this was a non living thing and could easily get sick due to his motion sickness. A large horde of birds entered the Great Hall and started dropping parcels in front of people, a parcel landed on top of Neville's food as he started to rummage through the package revealing a glass ball with white smoke contained inside.

'It's a Remembrall!' he explained. 'Gran knows that I forget things- this tells you if there is something you have forgotten. Look you hold it tight like this and if it turns red like Professor Scarlett's hair then-oh…' His face fell because the Remembrall suddenly glowed scarlet, '…you've forgotten something…'

'Maybe you should get one for flame brain over here if Reese can't help him, honestly your brain is so messed up I'm surprised you can even remember any charms.' Gray said as he strolled past their large group.

'WHAT YOU SAY ICE SLUSHEE?!'

'I'M SAYING YOU HAVE PROBLEMS TABACCO FREAK!'

'YOU SON OF A-'

They were both suddenly hit on the head by the former lion spirit, 'Jeez will you two ever stop this nonsense, its bad enough that Erza isn't here and Reese is ill to stop you idiots.' While Neville was trying to remember what he had forgotten with the arguing trio in the background, he felt someone snatching the Remembrall out of his hands which turned out to be none other then Draco Malfoy. Harry, Ron and Natsu jumped to their feet, half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy but Professor McGonagall was there in a flash.

'What is going on here?'

'Malfoy got my Remembrall, Professor.'

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped it back on the table. 'Just looking.'

* * *

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron and the others (without Reese obviously) hurried down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear breezy day and the grass rippled underneath their feet as they marched down the slopping lawns towards a smooth lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. The Slytherins were already there, and so were the 19 brooms that was laid out on the ground for them. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

'Well, what are you waiting for?' she barked, 'Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.' Harry glanced down at his broom to see an old looking broom which had twigs sticking out, Natsu and Gajeel's brooms were on the verge of breaking. Natsu would rather be Reese or heck Gray right now than be here.

'Stick out your right hand over your broom,' called Madam Hooch out front, 'And say up!'

'UP!' Everyone shouted.

Almost in an instant Harry's broom jumped up to his hand like the chantation Accio, Hermione's was rolling on the ground, Neville's stayed frozen, Ron's broom hit his face and the two dragonslayer's brooms both hit them in a very uncomfortable spot. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the edge while secretly Natsu and Gajeel tried their best to contain the continents they had for lunch inside their stomach. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount a room without sliding off the end. Harry, Ron, Natsu and Gajeel were smirking to themselves when Madam told Draco that he was doing it wrong for years.

'Now on my whistle you will kick off the ground hard,' said Madam, 'Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet off the ground then slowly come back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, 3-2-'

But Neville was nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, he pushed off the ground before she could blow the whistle.

'Come back, boy!' she shouted, but it was no use since he was out of earshot, he was rising up to twelve feet- twenty feet. He slipped off the broom and landed on the ground with a large thud his face down. Madam Hooch was bending over him, her face as white as snow.

'Broken hand,' she muttered, 'Come on let's get you to the infirmary, another Gryffindor bites the dust.' She picked him up and turned to her class, 'None of you are to mount your brooms or you will be out of here before you can say Quidditch.' Then they hobbled off into the hospital wing. No sooner were they out of earshot he bursted out laughing.

'Did his face, the great lump?'The other Slytherins started to join in. A girl in Gryffindor decided to be brave and spoke up.

'Shut up Malfoy, you weren't listening to the instructions and looked ridiculous so stop bullying him.' Saphira Rikusu snapped. She had navy blue hair that had black streaks and was done up in a French plait, she had ocean blue eyes that if you stared at it for too long it would feel like that you were actually in the middle of the ocean. None of them knew that she was a water dragon slayer from Fiore except Dumbledore, somehow **(cough cough Nescryn and Dumbledore)** she got teleported from Mermaid Heel **(it suits her)** to Hogwarts leaving her sister, Graesil, alone. She arrived on the same day as Harry but landed in Hogwarts a bit more early than the rest of her classmates. **(A/N: This character was requested by** **FirelotusPrime, check it out on their Deviantart account** ) Natsu didn't recognise her so he asked Ron.

'Whose she?'

'Oh her, she's Saphira Rikusu a girl in Gryffindor.'

'Ooh sticking up for Longbottom now are you Saphira?' said Pansy, 'Never knew you took interest in pigs Saphira?'

'I stick up for my friends, now why don't get pug ass face out of here before I make you.' Natsu became suspicious, this girl smelt Fioren … but that was impossible right?

'Look!' Malfoy said, darting forwards and snatching something out of the grass, 'It's Longbottom's gift from his wittle grawndmwa.' The Remembrall sparkled in the sun as he held it up.

'Give it here Malfoy.' Draco smiled nastily.

'I'll think I leave it for Longbottom to collect.' I mounted his broom and zoomed up, 'How about on the roof?'

Harry grabbed his broom.

'No!' Shouted Hermione Granger, 'Madam Hooch told us not to move- you'll get us all into trouble.' He ignored Hermione's warning and pushed off the ground, 'What an idiot.'

He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps from girls and an admiring whoop from Ron and Natsu. He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy mid-air.

'Give it here,' Harry called, 'Or I'll knock you off that broom!'

'Oh, yeah?' said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried. Harry knew, somewhat, what to do. He leant forward and grasped the broom lightly in both hands and it shot towards Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp turn and held the broom steadily. A few people were clapping below which contained Ron, Natsu, Saphira (who kept on staring at Natsu), most of Gryffindor and surprisingly Gajeel.

'No Crabbe and Goyle to save your neck, Malfoy.' Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

'Catch it if you can, then.' He shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back towards the ground. Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leant forward and pointed his broom handle down- next second he was gathering speed in a dive , racing the ball- wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching- he stretched out his hand- a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he clutched safely in his fist.

'HARRY POTTER!'

His heart sank faster than he'd dived. Professor McGonagall was running towards them. He got to his feet, trembling.

'Never- in all time at Hogwarts-'

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously '- How dare you- might have broken you neck-'

'It wasn't his fault, Professor-'

'Be quiet, Miss Rikusu-'

'But Malfoy-'

'That's _enough_ , Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now.'

Harry caught the sight of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left.

* * *

 **Skip to Dinner in the Great Hall, Reese is cured.**

'You're _joking_.'

It was dinner time. Harry had just finished telling Ron, Natsu, Reese and Hermione what had happened when he'd left the grounds. Ron had a piece of steak kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but had forgotten all about it. Natsu couldn't eat any roast dinner while talking about flying, just the thought about it made him throw up a little while Reese was jealous she couldn't see any of it.

'So Reese you were let out early.'

'Yep, looks like the fire lotus flower is very rare to find but they managed.' Natsu perked up.

'Fire lotus flower?'

'Yep.'

'Seeker?' Ron exclaimed. 'But first years _never_ \- you must be the youngest house player in about-'

'- a century,' said Harry, shovelling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. 'Wood told me.'

Everyone was impressed, even Reese.

'I start training next week,' said Harry, 'Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret.'

'Now I'm jealous not to see Malfoy's face, stupid vanishing illness.'

'Don't be sad Reese, I'm sure you'll get to see Malfoy stupid face next time.' Natsu stated, Saphira couldn't help but blush at Natsu's caring actions. Shame he forgotten so quickly about Saphira but who could blame his faulty memory, he even forgotten all about going to AU and meeting Deku and the others.

'Shut up Salamander, I don't need your sympathy you dense fool.' If Gray was here he would laugh his head off.

Fred and George made their way towards Harry.

'Well done,' said George in a low voice. 'Wood told us. We're on the team too- Beaters.'

'I can tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year.' Said Fred, 'We haven't won since Charlie left.' Natsu was confused.

'How long was it since Charlie left?'

'He just graduated.' Now he was really confused.

'Anyways Lee Jordan reckons he found a secret passage way out of school.'

'I bet it's the one we found during our first week. See you.'

Unfortunately for Harry, Malfoy came right after.

'Having your last meal Potter, When are you getting back on the train to the muggles?'

Before he could respond Natsu stepped up.

'You're a lot braver now since your back on the ground with your little trolls, if you got a bone to pick with Harry then you go through me first.' This shook Draco a little, not only the High Table was crowded with teachers and Natsu threatened him but also Reese was staring at him with coldness in her eyes.

'Tch, I came for Harry not you,' He turned his attention on Harry, 'I can take you on any time Potter, tonight if you want. Wizard's duel, wands only- no contact, it starts at midnight. I'm guessing you don't know what the heck it is.'

'Of course he does, I'm his second what about you.'

'Crabbe, see you at midnight.'

When he walked away, everyone stared at each other.

'You're not actually considering trusting him to keep his word.' Reese said as she stared suspiciously at Draco. She sensed that Draco didn't even plan to go there at all.

'Of course, this is our only chance to kick Malfoy's butt.'

'I think you guys should listen to Reese, what if the teachers catch you?' Harry nodded solemnly.

'We understand.'

* * *

 **Near midnight**

'Half past eleven, we better get going.' Ron muttered. Harry nodded at started to head out the door, not noticing that Salamander heard them leaving. As they climbed down the stairs they saw Hermione sitting down on one of the armchairs.

'Hermione! What are you doing up so late?'

'I can ask the same for you idiots, I almost told Reese and Saphira but since I'm so nice I didn't.' Ron rolled his eyes and followed Harry out the portrait, Hermione didn't give up that easily so she followed them and lectured them.

'Do you not care about Gryffindor, I swear if Reese finds out you're just as good as dead.'

'Go away.'

'Fine I will.' As she turned around, she was face to face to an empty portrait.

'Looks like I have no other choice but to come with you.'

'What! But-'

'If I stay here, then Filch will find me and I'll rat you out.' Hermione stated will Ron muttered under his breath 'snitch'. They heard shuffling behind the wall and saw Neville curled up in a corner.

'Neville what are you doing here?' He suddenly jerked up.

'Harry, oh thank goodness you're here. I been out here for hours and I forgotten the new password, plus Bloody Baron has pasted me two times and I can't handle it anymore.' He cried.

'The password is pig snout, but I doubt it will useful since the Fat Lady has gone for a midnight stroll so why don't you join us and watch Harry bet the bloody hell out of Malfoy?' Hermione gasped.

'Ron!'

'But I gotta tell you if anyone one of you makes us late, I'll never rest until I learn the Curse of the Bogies.' Before Hermione could tell him how to do it, Harry dragged the three of them to the trophy room. Harry took out his and just in case Malfoy planned to do a surprise attack on them. Surprisingly no one came, then an uncomfortable grunt came from behind one of the trophy cabinets.

'What's that Mrs Norris? Are there students out of bed? Sniff them out my lovely.'

'RUN!' Harry whispered violently, as they dashed off to the exit. Neville tripped over and started to get up and run into a classroom, as the trio was in pursuit they stood face to face with Peeves the Poltergeist giving out a squeal of delight.

'Peeves, can you please quiet down?'

Peeves cackled.

'Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty you'll get caughty.'

'Not if you don't give us away.'

'Should tell Filch, I should.' Said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. 'It's for your own good you know.'

'Get out of the way,' snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves- bad move.

'STUDENTS OUT OF BED!' Peeves bellowed, 'STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!'

They dashed for the nearst door and casted an Alohomora spell on the locked door

They heard footsteps behind the door and expected Filch but instead two hooded silhouettes with cloaks on and two different colored gems on their cloaks.

'Peeves what's going on here?' A mature lady voice like said. She had a black hood up that covered her completely with an amethyst to keep it together.

'Celestie Westie, so good to see you too.' He said sarcastically

'Peeves, can you please tell us what happened here?' A male like voice asked. He also was covered by the cloak but had a yellow diamond instead.

'Okay Mr. Lion, since you asked so nicely I'll tell you. 4 students were out in the Charms Corridor.'

'Where did they go?!' The lady shouted.

'Calm down Celestia, I'm sure they could have gotten far now Peeves please follow us and tell us what you saw.' Peeves cackled.

'And what makes you think I'll listen to you?' The lady smirked evily.

'Are you sure you don't want to listen to us, don't make me force you Peeves.' Peeves eyes widen and sweated bullets, Harry didn't understand. How could someone scare a ghost? He finally gave in

'Fine I'll listen to you but you better not tell Bloody Baron.' He was flabbergasted; Peeves would only listen to Bloody Baron and Dumbledore but she made him obey her.

'Come Lion, once we finish our business here, we can tell the others what we found out.'

As they walked off, Harry sighed with relief.

'The coast is clear so I think we should- hey Neville, get off me!' Neville had been tugging on Harry's sleeve for a while. He saw Neville's petrified face along with Ron and Hermione; he turned around to see what they were so scared about and saw his worst nightmare. They weren't in a storage room; they were in the forbidden corridor on the third floor. Then they realized why it was forbidden. They were looking straight into an ancient Greek beast also known as Cerberus, the Guard dog of the Gates of the Underworld. It growled at them and they gulped. It was quite still but that made the tension even worse. Harry groped the doorknob- between Filch and death, he chose Filch.

They fell backwards- Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor and ended up in front of the Fat lady.

'Where on earth have you all been?'

'Never mind that, pig snout.'

They scrambled into the common rooms and fell on the floor. Hermione sat up.

'Reese told you he was lying, he probably tipped Filch off. That filthy liar, when I see them I'm going to-'

'Do what I may ask?' They all froze as they saw Reese sitting down right in front of them.

'Reese, its not what it looks like-'

'Harry and Ron I expected but Hermione, plus dragging Neville into this how could you?' Reese exclaimed, they all looked down expecting to be punished instead…

'I'm going to ignore this like it never happened do you understand me?' They all stared at her with their jaws touching the grounds, 'but let me ask you this, what did you see on the third floor?'

'How did you-'

'Know, one of the paintings saw you enter there, no thanks from you I prevented that painting from telling any of the teachers, I don't want Gryffindor to suffer anymore now explain.'

They gave her all the details from Draco backing out from the Wizard Duel and the two cloaked figures to escaping the Cerberus, she thought deeply about this.

'I hope you're pleased with yourselves now I suggest you go back to bed before I change my mind.' With that being said she dragged Neville up to the Boys dorms and bid him good night then headed back to bed.

'Did you see what was under the Cerberus feet?'

'Actually I was focusing on the heads trying not to get eaten!'

'You don't use your eyes do you? It was standing on a trap door, which means this school is hiding something from the student; it's a miracle we got out of there alive. We could have gotten killed or worse- expelled. Now if you excuse me I'm heading off to bed.' As she followed the same direction Reese went. Ron scoffed.

'That girl needs to sort out her priorities, Harry you okay?'

'What if that black thing we saw was Reese?'

'Nah man, that thing was way too fast and tall and sounded more mature, plus there were two and chest was-'

'Okay just stop, we'll figure this out in the morning. Right now let's go back to bed.'

 **Sorry it's shorter than the last one. I am rushing please bare with me.**

 **Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last weekend since I had a virus on my computer. Yay, going back to school- thanks to this it would be difficult for me to post my chapter but I will try my best. Oh and by the way, Loke's alias is Sunburnai instead of Lion. Credit to Sofia**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me I do not own Fairy Tail.**

A Trollsome Halloween Chapter 8

Harry thought his week couldn't get any weirder after last night. He was totally wrong. As woke up from bed he saw only himself, Ron and Natsu.

'Hey you guys? I think its time to wake up.'

Ron groaned.

'Harry just give me two more hours or something… Harry?'

He couldn't respond as Natsu accidently revealed a blue cat on his bed. The cat sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'Natsu? Is it time yet cause Reese is gonna kill you if you don't get up for breakfa-'

He suddenly stopped talking after he saw both boys staring at him eyes widen. Natsu decided to wake up as well unaware of the boys shocked stares.

'Hey Happy, what's wrong? Cat got your tongu-' He saw Ron and Harry's faces, 'Hey guys, whats up?'

Ron lost it.

'Oh nothing much, aside from the fact that you have a TALKING BLUE CAT ON YOUR BED!'

'Not to mention that I can also fly.' As he released angel like wings from his back then started flying around the room with ease.

'WHAT THAT THING?' He stopped flying around and landed on Natsu's head.

'Maybe I shoudn't have said that.' Natsu sighed.

'Is it just me or am I the only one acknowledging that Natsu is BLOODY CALM ABOUT ALL OF THIS?' Harry screeched.

Ron patted him on the back.

'Don't worry dude, you're not the only one.'

'Chill out you guys jeez. Look Happy is an Exceed not a 'thing', plus Gajeel has one as well… I shoudn't have said that.'

'Wait your saying that you have a blue mutant cat that can fly and talk and Gajeel has one as well?'

'Aye sir!'

They both looked at each other and grinned widely.

'AWESOME!'

Before they could carry on their interesting conversation, Saphira walked in.

'Hey, you guys might want to wake since its breakfast and-' She stopped talking when she saw Happy and the half naked Natsu **(AKA he is not wearing his shirt)** and blushed like mad, 'You know what, I'm going to what for you guys in the Common Room… I think I need to see Professor Marvel and ask her to help my eyes.'

* * *

Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry was still here and choked on his breakfast. Gajeel cackled at Draco.

'Gihi looks like Potter I still here after your antics, I won't be surprised if he had a new broom stick that was being delivered to him right now.'

After the three boys sat down and started to dig in, Harry and Ron started to chat about what might be under the trapdoor. Ron thought that it would be filled with stacks of Galleons but Harry decided to cancel that out, if they wanted to protect money why not hide it in Gringotts since Hagrid told him that it was probably the safest place on Earth (apart from Hogwarts).

Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest on what was underneath the trapdoor; Neville was scarred for life while Hermione decided it was best to ignore the two boys that got her into the mess not to mention that Reese was on their tail. They decided that this was a bonus of getting back at Malfoy, and the next greatest thing arrived just right after.

The mail was coming in but everyone was more interested on what six large owls were carrying.

'I bet you five Galleons that package is for me.' Malfoy boasted to Gajeel while Lucy just scoffed at him as she was just passing by with her friends, _just how arrogant is this bastard_ she thought and then smiled evilly.

'Hey Malfoy, I heard you made Harry Seeker so I wouldn't have my hopes up, I even bet ten Galleons that package is for Harry and it's a broomstick just for him.' She smiled cheekily as her friends in Ravenclaw gasped behind her.

'Lucy, that wasn't very smart of you plus you probably lost yourself ten Galleons.'

Loke walked up and put his arm on her shoulder, 'I wouldn't doubt her just yet.'

'Shut up Orphan boy, you don't know that plus his parents are Muggles so who would give anything to him?' He stood up with Crabbe, Goyle and a disgruntled Gajeel following his example. Of course Gajeel, Lucy, Loke and the others (including Saphira) was told by Erza that Professor McGonagall had bought Harry a broomstick, not to mention it was the latest model- the Nimbus two thousand. Loke put his hand out to stop him.

'Why don't you stop and see for yourself?'

As the six screeching owl made their way to Harry and dropped it right in front of him. Lucy turned around and grinned sadistically at Malfoy as he stood there shocked. He shook his head and reluctantly gave his five Galleons to Lucy.

'You just got lucky but you don't know if it's a broom, for all we know it could be a broken mop, bimbo.' As he strolled past them, pretending nothing happened at all. Lucy tried to rip his head, NO ONE CALLS ME BIMBO AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! She thought but was held back by Loke.

Another owl passed by as it too also dropped something in front of him, instead it was a letter. Harry ripped open the letter as it said:

DO NOT OPEN PARCEL AT TABLE, DO IT INSIDE OF YOUR COMMON ROOM. This contains your new Nimbus two thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing or else they would want one too. Oliver Wood will meet you on the Quidditch Pitch tonight at seven o'clock for your first practice run. Professor M. McGonagall.

Harry had difficulty keeping his excitement in, now it was official. He really was going to be playing Quidditch. Ron moaned enviously beside him while Natsu tried to keep his puke in.

'A Nimbus two thousand!' He moaned, 'I never even touched one.'

'That's nice Harry, now if you excuse me I need to go to the boys' bathroom really quickly.' He dashed out of the Great Hall leaving the two boys confused.

'Why did it look like he needed to puke?' He asked Ron as he shrugged.

'Because flame brain's got motion sickness, every time he sees, thinks or even rides one he starts to feel sick.' They turned to see Gray half naked.

'Uh Gray'

'Yeah?'

'You might want to start searching for your clothes before lessons start.' Gray yelped as he found his clothes and started putting it on before Professor Scarlett could deduct points from him. They left the Great Hall quickly and tried to climb up the stairs but got stopped by Crabbe and Goyle as Malfoy seized the package from Harry and opened it slightly.

'That's a broomstick,' he said as he threw it back to Harry in jealously, 'you'll be in for it this time Potter, first years aren't allowed broomsticks.'

Ron couldn't resist it anymore.

'It's not any old broom stick Malfoy, it's a Nimbus two thousand. I bet you have a Comet. Comets look flashy but they aren't in the same league as Nimbus.'

'What would you know about it Weasley? I suppose you couldn't afford it half a handle,' Malfoy snapped back, 'You probably have to save up twig by twig.'

Before Ron could answer back, Professor Strauss and McGarden appeared.

'Hello boys, not fighting I hope?' Professor Mcgarden sqeaked.

'Potter has been sent a broomstick, Professors.' Malfoy added quickly.

'Ah yes that's right,' Professor Strauss beamed at Harry which shocked Malfoy, 'Professor McGonagall told me about it, what model was it again?'

'A Nimbus two thousand m'am.' He said, fighting to get to keep a straight face alongside Ron. As they climbed up the stairs they were confronted by an angry Hermione, a disproved/happy Reese and a confused Saphira.

'So I suppose you think that is the reward for breaking the rules?' said Hermione in an angry tone.

'I thought you weren't talking to us?' Harry stated.

'Yes don't stop now,' Ron said, 'It's doing us so much good.'

She marched away with her nose in the air, Reese dashed over hugged Harry tightly.

'Good job Harry, now we will win the Quidditch Cup for sure after all I've heard, I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face when we win.' She said as she slowly skipped down stairs.

'That was …strange.' Harry whispered to Ron.

'Yeah it's like she forgot about everything that happened last night.'

Reese paused and turned around to face them.

'Don't worry boys, I haven't.' She smiled then skipped down the stairs to her next lesson. Saphira stopped pass them and smirked at them keeping her poker face on.

'Nicely done Harry.' She gave them thumbs up as she carried on walking by them.

* * *

Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on lessons, especially in Summonings. Not only did they have another lesson with Slytherin but they had to run around the whole school Quidditch field 5 times in ten minutes.

'This lady is insane!' Ron violently whispered to his friend.

'I agree but how are they still up and going?!' He stated as he pointed towards Gray, Loke, Reese, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel and Saphira, who had loads of energy to spare, running around the Quidditch pitch with no sweat.

After their last subject and dinner, Harry bolted up stairs to unwrap his new room stick with all its glory.

'Wow,' Ron sighed as the broom stick rolled on to Harry's bed spread.

Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different types of brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus two thousand written in gold near the top. He headed down stairs to go see Wood for his first Quidditch practice.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Saber Tail in the Room of Requirement_

'NATSU DRAGNEEL, YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!'

Natsu gulped. Not only was the mighty Titania angry at him but so was Reese and Makarov... except they weren't expressing their feelings like Erza.

'Hey Gajeel, what flowers do you think would look good on flame brain's grave?' Gray asked Gajeel, struggling holding onto Erza's left arm.

Gajeel let out a chuckle, 'Don't know but either way they're gonna burn like hell so maybe no flowers.'

'Watch your mouth metal face.'

The current situation was Natsu was backed up into a corner; Mirajane was trying to calm down Fairy Tail's master from increasing his arm and smashing in the face. Erza was being held onto by Gajeel and Ice Popsicle **(requested by Natsu, Dragon breath and Blizzard beach are getting into a fight in the back ground while I'm writing. *sigh* Life)** while Levy and Wendy try to look for strawberry cheesecake, while Reese was pacing around the room lecturing Natsu and Happy; Loke and Lucy were sniggering at them.

'I can't believe you could be so stupid to leave Happy out in the open like that. Holy Aric, what if they try and steal Happy away or something, even though its totally ridiculous and would never happen, Natsu? You need to use your brain sometimes, oh wait I forgot your powers melted it away with your common sense.'

That made Lucy and Loke snigger even more.

'Hey, I'm not stupid.'

'You're right, you're not stupid.'

'Thank you.'

'Stupid is too good for you, how about idiotic or careless?'

They bursted out laughing while Natsu pouted away like a little kid. Mavis came up with a solution to this problem.

'I think it have the answer to our problem.'

'What is it?' Erza asked the first master while she was eating her strawberry cake that was given to her by Levy and Wendy.

'Now almost everybody knows about Happy he could fly around the school premises without getting caught by the teachers. This could give us an advantage on our mission, now what's your status Reese?'

Reese stood up and cleared her throat.

'It has appeared that Harry, Ron and Hermione have entered the third floor and now knows about the trap door.' They all looked nervous, 'What do we do now auntie?' (Zeref and Mavis are married and Reese is their niece).

'Hmm,' she thought about it for moment until she finally knew what to do, 'let it go.'

'WHAT?!'

'Well I have a suspect that someone one knows about Fluffy and will try and create a diversion, plus we need Harry and the other to stop the suspect from stealing the Philosopher Stone.'

'Actually I already have a suspect in mind.'

That made them more curious.

'Who?'

'Quirrell'

'WHAT?'

'Understandable.'

'First Master, I don't get it. Why would a teacher go after the stone that he was supposed to protect in the first?'

'Titiana, don't you think its kinda suspicious that he wears a turban and never takes it off and come on, that story about him encountering vampires is totally fake I could sense that it as a lie from a mile away.' She exclaimed as she put her hands on her hip. Levy nodded in approval.

'I agree, I mean every time he is in the staffroom it looks like he is talking to himself. Maybe he is working for Volde- I mean You Know Who.'

When you put the pieces together it all made sense.

'So what do we do about the situation?'

'We need evidence so leave it be until we got it.'

* * *

On Halloween morning they woke up two the delicious smell of baking pumpkin pie wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that they would be practicing in levitation charm.

Harry was partnered up with Seamus, Reese was (unfortunately) partnered with Draco, and Natsu was with Saphira much to her pleasure but Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione.

'Now don't forgot the swish and flick movement we learnt.'

It was difficult. Harry and Seamus did what they were told but the feather hadn't moved a bit. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and accidently mad it explode in his face- Harry had to put it out with his hat. Reese was losing her mind with Malfoy.

'Wingod-

'Its Wing _ar_ dium Leviosa you idiot,' She half shouted putting her head onto her hand, 'How did I get stuck with this dim wit, Or'on's beard.'

Ron, on the other hand, wasn't haven't that much luck either.

'Wingardium Leviosa, oh come on.' Then he started swinging it around like a monkey on a rampage.

'Stop, stop you're going to pull someone's eye out, besides you're saying it wrong. Its Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ - _sa_ , make the "gar" nice and long.'

'If you're so smart why don't you do it then?' Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up her sleeves, flicked her wand and said, 'Wingardium Leviosa.'

The feather floated up in the air.

'Oh well done Mrs Granger, you Reese and Saphira and Gajeel get 2 points each.'

* * *

 _After class…_

'Its no wonder she has no friends, she's a nightmare honestly.'

Someone knocked into Ron as they hurried pass them. Harry noticed that it was Hermione, what he didn't notice was that Natsu was holding Ron by the collar.

'What did you do?' He growled.

'I-I…'

'Salamander let him go.'

He spun around to see Lucy with her hands on her hips and Loke was behind her with a stern expression plastered on his face.

'But he made Hermione cry and-'

'Enough. Come on lets go.'

As they walked away they, their sense to speak again.

'I think she heard you.'

'No kidding.'

* * *

Hermione didn't show up to lesson after what happened. Later on at the Halloween dinner he heard that Lucy tried to get Hermione out of the girls toilet but failed and was told to be left alone. Harry was helping himself to a jacket potato when suddenly Professor Quirrell came rushing in, tumbling over his own cloak and making everyone lay attention on him.

'TROLL- IN THE DUNGEON,' everyone gasped while Erza looked suspiciously at Quirrell, 'thought you ought to know.'

Then he fainted. The Great Hall was in an uproar, it took several teachers to calm the students until Professor Scarlett spoke up.

'SILENCE AND LISTEN TO YOUR HEADMASTER!' There was immediate silence that rushed over the students then she looked over to Dumbledore, 'Albus.'

He cleared his throat and projected his throat.

'Prefects, please lead your house back to their dormitories immediately while teachers follow me to the dungeons.' As the teachers followed Dumbledore, only Erza and Snape didn't follow them and headed out a different way. On the other hand, Percy was in his element .

'Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow me. Excuse me, I'm a Prefect.'

'How could a troll get in?' Harry asked Ron.

'Dunno.' He replied then Natsu came up with an answer.

'Probably Peeves let it in for a Halloween prank, you know how he is.'

'Or maybe Snape let it in as a diversion to get through the trapdoor.'

Natsu's eyes widen but were quickly replaced by confusion.

'What trapdoor, did guys enter the third floor? You know its forbidden ri-'

He couldn't finish since he was cut off by Ron.

'Do you smell anything?'

Natsu with, his dragon smell, could obviously pick the scent up. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

'That thing needs to take a shower once in a while, but the really question is where is everyone?' He said looking at his surrounding which turned out to be empty.

'Wait a minute, where's Hermione?'

The boys eyes widen as they heard a deep bellow coming from behind them. They scurried behind a wall and peek over to see it heading to the girls toilet.

'Hermione!' They violently whispered.

As they headed on over to the girls toilet, they saw Hermione being backed into a corner by the troll who was ready to swing its club any moment.

'Hey, pea brain!' Ron shouted as he threw a piece of wood at it.

It didn't mind the piece of wood that was thrown at him, but did mind the insulting name Ron gave him. He tried to grab him but he quickly slipped away just in the nick of time. Harry did the most stupidest that came to his mind and stuck his wand up the trolls nose. It screamed in pain while trying to take out Harry with its club, then Harry clutched onto the club and started swinging around like a monkey.

'Do something!'

'What?'

'Anything!'

Then Hermione reminded him of the new spell they learned that day.

'Wingardium Leviosa!'

Harry landed on his butt, cringing about whats about to happen but it didn't come. When he looked up he saw the club floating in midair. The troll looked up to see what Harry was staring at until it landed right on his face.

'We defeated it!'

They all started cheering until the troll began to get up. It roared at them and tried to stamp on them, Natsu rushed infront of them.

'NATSU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?'

He didn't replied but instead got into a battle stance, as the foot csme crashing down he whispered these four words that no one could hear.

'Fire Dragon Iron Fist!'

Fire didn't appear on his hand but it heated up like when Erza got super mad when someone destroys her strawberry cake. It felt the burn on its feet and started to scream in agony and hit his head on the floor and fell unconscious, drifting away to la la land. Harry walked up to the troll and pulled his wand out of its nose.

'Ugh- troll bogies.'

He wiped it on his cloak and heard footsteps approached them, which turned out to be Professor McGonagall, Snape, Scarlett and Quirrell. McGonagall stood there with her arms crossed, Snape was leaning over to see the unconscious troll while suspiciously covering his leg, Quirrell was stuttering away like an idiot and Scarlett was fuming smoke.

'Can someone explain to me what is going on here?' said McGonagall with cold fury. She was about to speak again but was cut off by Erza.

'Minerva, please let me handle this,' then she glared at the four students, 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? TAKING ON A MOUNTAIN TROLL, YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED.' They flinched at her rampage, 'Explain yourselves.'

'It was me, Professor Scarlett.'

They were shocked.

'Miss Granger!'

Erza eyed Hermione.

'I thought I could take it out by myself since I've been doing research on it, I guess I was wrong.'

Ron almost fainted while Natsu had to catch him. Hermione Granger was downright telling a teacher a lie?

'Is it wasn't for Natsu, Ron and Harry I would've died.'

'Miss Granger, I am very disappointed in you. Ten points will be taken away from Gryffindor; you should be very ashamed of yourself.'

Hermione hung her head, her bangs covering her eyes. They were all speechless. It was like Snape was giving out sweets for free, unless they were poisoned.

'And you three, that was really brave but stupid of you to do that. For that five points…' (the suspense), 'Will be awarded to each of you, now get back to your dormitories your classmates are finishing dinner in their Common Rooms.'

On their way to the Gryffindor Common Room, they started to chat a bit.

'That was quite the punch back there Natsu,' Ron said, smirking at him.

'Yeah, never mind that. We got fifteen points! Reese won't kill me now.' Natsu exclaimed, raising his arms up like he won first place in a marathon.

'Actually we got five since ten points were taken off Hermione.' Harry corrected Natsu.

'Damn it!'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, gomensai for the late chapter. Blame school. Anyways here's a sneak peek.**

 **Please review.**

' _Library books are not to be taken outside of the library Potter. Five will be taken off you.' He sneered. He snatched of him and limped away, passing Gray and Gajeel._

' _Hey dude.'_

' _Oh hey Gray, hey Gaje- wait you're a part of Slytherin.'_

' _Don't judge a book by its cover. Anyways I heard about Snape taking points off you that sucks.'_

' _Yep.' Harry grunted, 'Oh and Gray you might wanna get your uniform back on.'_

 _He screamed while Gajeel handed him his uniform back._

' _Anyways, good luck in Quidditch. Heard Flints out for lion blood.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup. Yeah I know, where have I been all this time? Let me answer that for you, school. Since I got back everything has been so hectic, now Sofia is reading this I guess I should start putting more effort and crediting her. Credit to Sofia (to Sofia: hope you enjoy this fanfic)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't get money from this.**

A WEIRD TURN OF EVENTS Chapter 9

As they entered November, the weather started to get colder and everybody started wearing scarves and gloves… with the exception of Natsu and Gray. Every morning the ground was covered in frost, Makarov and Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs window putting away the autumn equipment into the shed. Only a few (Harry, Ron and Hermione) noticed that every time the keepers would clean the field for Professor Scarlett, yes she would still make them run outside in the cold, they could see a large hand fanning away the leaves.

'Makarov uses titan magic which allows him to grow in size, this also increases his strength and vision.' A voice said from behind them, they wheeled around to see Professor Mcgarden clutching a book close to her chest, 'Enjoy the rest of your weekend!' She speaked then walked away.

'So Macky-'

'Wait a minute, 'Macky'?' Hermione questioned Ron

Every since the Halloween incident Hermione became their friend their grades boosted up a lot, of course Reese was proud of them and started to lecture Natsu that he should study more but always kept complaining and she decided to give up. Everyone was glad that she gave up since that would always somehow turn up the heat by a thousand.

'Yes Hermione, I said Macky. Anyways we now know that he uses magic, we can feel a little safer than before.'

He said as they sat down on the Gryffindor table and started to dig into breakfast. Harry began to read a Quidditch through the Ages that Hermione lent to him from the library, which turned out to be very interesting to read.

Harry learnt that there were seven hundred ways to commit a Quidditch foul and that all of them happened during a World Cup match in 1473; Seekers were usually the smallest and the fastest player in the game but most of the accidents happen to them, though it was rare that people would die during a game. Not to mention that referees had been known to suddenly disappear and reappear in weird places later on.

The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them headed out to the edge of the field during break, Hermione summoned a small bluebell flame in a jar so that it could keep them warm. Before they could talk about anything, Snape limped right in front of them. By the look on Snape's face they knew they were in trouble, they were sure that the flame wasn't allowed but that seemed to pass his mind since he was focusing on something else.

'Library books are not to be taken outside of the library Potter. Five points will be taken off you.' He sneered. He snatched of him and limped away, passing Gray and Gajeel.

'Hey dude.'

'Oh hey Gray, hey Gaje- wait you're a part of Slytherin.'

'Don't judge a book by its cover. Anyways I heard Snape just took points off you that sucks.'

'Yep. Wait how did you hear that? You were like at least five metres away from us.' Harry questioned.

'I have really good sense of hearing.'

'Unfortunately…' Gray muttered under his breath whlie Gajeel nudged him in the ribs.

'Oh and Gray you might wanna get your uniform back on.'

He screamed while Gajeel handed him his uniform back.

'Anyways, good luck in Quidditch. Heard Flints out for lion blood.'

The trio looked at him mortified.

'Not literally, metaphorically.'

'Can't believe you actually knew what metaphorically meant Gajeel, call me im-Oww.' He yelped as he rubbed his bruised arm.

'Anyways, later.'

As they seemly walked away, the trio noticed a difference in Snape's walking pattern.

'Did you see the way Snape was walking?' Hermione asked the two boys.

'Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him.' Harry said bitterly

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ('How will you learn?'), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway.

Harry felt restless. He wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape? Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.

'Better you than me,'they said together so he asked Saphira.

'Hey Saphira, could you-'

'No'

'But I-'

'No'

He wasn't going to even bother carry on his sentence so he decided to ask Natsu.

'Oh hell no, I'm not going anywhere near that son of a-'

Before Natsu could finish his sentence, he yelped out in pain when Reese pinched his ear.

'No swearing in here Salamander,' Harry was about to ask Reese but she was one step ahead of him, 'Sorry Harry but my answer is no, maybe you will have better luck than me.' She said hopefully.

Harry doubted that but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening.

He made his way down to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing. Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside - and a horrible scene met his eyes.

Snape and Wendy were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Wendy was using her magic to heal him.

'Blasted thing,' Snape was saying. 'How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?'

'Severus, calm down.'

'But if Erza wasn't there then I-'

Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but -

'POTTER!'

Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.

'I just wondered if I could have my book back.'

'Harry please stay outside for a minute while tend Snape's injuries.'

Without any further argument, he did what he was told. When she was done she confronted Harry.

'Professor, I-'

Before he could say anything else, she handed him his book.

'It is not what you think it is, now please return to your dorm.'

He sprinted back upstairs.

'Did you get it?' Ron asked as Harry joined them. 'What's the matter?'

In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen.

'You know what this means?' he finished breathlessly. 'He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him - he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!'

Hermione's eyes were wide.

'No - he wouldn't,' she said. 'I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe. Plus Harry, you said it was a bite mark. Professor Scarlett would've probably used her swords so they probably went after the culprit.'

'Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something,' snapped Ron. 'I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. If it wasn't for Professor Scarlett then he would've got what he wanted. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?'

Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind - he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours - but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget.

* * *

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

'You've got to eat some breakfast.'

'I don't want anything.'

'Just a bit of toast,' wheedled Hermione.

'I'm not hungry.'

Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.

'Harry, you need your strength,' said Seamus Finnigan. 'Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team.'

'Thanks, Seamus,' said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).

Wood cleared his throat for silence.

'Okay, men,"'he said.

'And women,' said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

'And women,' Wood agreed. 'This is it.'

'The big one, said Fred Weasley.

'The one we've all been waiting for,' said George.

'We know Oliver's speech by heart,' Fred told Harry, 'we were on the team last year.'

'Shut up, you two,' said Wood. 'This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it.'

He glared at them all as if to say, 'Or else.'

'Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you.'

Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

'Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you,' she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.

'Mount your brooms, please.'

Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

'And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too—'

'JORDAN!'

'Sorry, Professor.'

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

'And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc - no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!'

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

'Budge up there, move along.'

'Hagrid!'

Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

'Bin watchin' from me hut,' said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, 'Look who came along.'

Reese and the others appeared behind Hagrid.

'Glad you guys could make it to the sho… why in Merlin's beard is Gajeel here?' Dean asked.

'None of your business,' Gajeel grunted. Hagrid took this as a sign to carry on.

'But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?'

'Nope,' said Ron, 'Harry hasn't had much to do yet.'

'Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin',' said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.

'Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch,' Wood had said. 'We don't want you attacked before you have to be.'

When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch - all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - he put on an extra spurt of speed -

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him., 'Hey Reese, got any idea what Dean is blabbering on about.'

Reese looked at him confused.

'I don't pay attention to football.' She said because firstly she was always on the run and secondly she lived in America so it was a possibility that they were both different and thirdly, she spent way too much time in Earth-Land.

Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul..."

"Jordan, _I'm warning you_ -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts - he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out - and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - And oh no..."

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..."

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape - look."

Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me."

They turned around to see Natsu with a serious look in his eyes.

Before Ron could say another word, Natsu had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, Natsu," Ron muttered desperately.

Natsu had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; Natsu knew that Snape wasn't the bad guy and was trying to counter the spell, he also knew that it was actually Quirrell but couldn't reach him so he used a tiny bit of his fire dragon roar on Snape's cloak and hurried away.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told him he had done his job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, he scrambled back along the row - Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

'Way to go Harry!' Lucy cheered. Everyone was surprised when they saw Gajeel smiling at him. Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results - Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though.

'Good job Harry.' Lucy and Loke congratulated him. Gray gave him a pat on the back while Natsu gave Harry a thumbs up until he was interrupted by Gray and became to fight him until they were separated by Professor Scarlett. Reese hugged him tightly.

* * *

After that, he was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy ?"

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.

The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore, the Fairies, the Sabers an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel and some others involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

 **Hey guys, please review and I bid you good day! O3O imma start doing double quotation marks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes that's right, I am posting two chapters in three days, I know I'm amazing. Credit to Sofia**

 **SPOILER: Sofia is in the story**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail then it would've made Natsu and Lucy kiss at the end.**

* * *

CHRISTMAS TIME Chapter 10

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Reese rolled her eyes at him, 'I bet you don't even have the slightest piece of sympathy for them.'

Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family.

'What about you Miss Bossy, got a family to go to?' He said in a sarcastic tone. Reese grinned at him.

'Actually I do, me and Loke are going to America to meet them so suck it.' She said, sticking out her tongue.

Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Saphira and Lucy were also staying as well. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose - that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.

"MR WEASLEY!"

Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor Scarlett," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Erza disappointingly. "Two points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.

"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him-"

"I hate him," said Harry, "Malfoy."

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

So the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree - put it in the far corner, would you?"

The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me - Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is, not to mention these so called 'Sabers and Fairies."

"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here - I've told yeh - drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who these people are, that's all," said Hermione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find them anywhere, the Sabers are probably sabretooth tigers but they're extinct and fairies communicate to each other in high frequency so unless we were master deciphers then it would probably be useless - just give us a hint - I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin', said Hagrid flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.

They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.

Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and he knew he'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What are you looking for, boy?"

"Nothing," said Harry.

Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him.

"You'd better get out, then. Go on - out!"

"Never thought I would see you in a library Harry. "

He spun round to see Saphira and Lucy looking at Harry.

"Oh hey guys, you not going to see your family."

They shook their heads.

"My family is in France while Lucy's is on a business trip."

Harry nodded but wished he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Harry left the library. He, Ron, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to.

Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, after A, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks.

Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch.

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione. Harry went to talk to Natsu and the others.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You guys not going to see your family?"

They shook their heads at him.

"My dad is in hospital."

Harry felt guilty about asking Gray, he didn't even bother asking him about his mother since he didn't mention her and guessed that she was probably dead.

"What about you Natsu?"

"My family is on holiday.'

"What about you Gajeel?"

"My family are A-holes."

Gray and Natsu glared at Gajeel, Really he is calling us A-holes? They thought in unison. Unfortunately for Gajeel, Erza heard him.

"Mr Redfox that is inappropriate behaviour. Five points will be taken off Slytherin. Please do not let me hear that from you again.' She threatened him while Gajeel tsked at her.

* * *

Once the holidays had started, Ron, Natsu, Saphira and Harry had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork - bread, English muffins, marshmallows - and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work, but stopped when things started to get a bit too crazy by Saphira.

Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family - in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.

Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send him, we can afford to lose him."

Everyone was glad that Ron didn't teach Natsu or else the Gryffindor Common would have melted away along with their sanity. On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.

"Merry Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.

"You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"

"What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's.

Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it - it sounded a bit like an owl.

A second, very small parcel contained a note.

We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Taped to the note was a fifty-p ence piece.

"That's friendly," said Harry.

Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence.

"Weird!" he said, "What a shape! This is money?"

"You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle - so who sent these?"

"I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mom. I told her you didn't expect any presents and - oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater."

Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge.

"Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."

"That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty.

His next present also contained candy - a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.

"Here you go Harry, merry Christmas." Natsu said, giving Harry his present, "It's from me and Happy."

Harry opened it to see a crimson and gold striped scarf with an emerald dragon as the finishing touch and a fish. You could probably guess who gave what. Natsu gave Ron his present and Saphira's hers. Ron got the same as Harry but with an orange dragon and Saphira got a dragon pendant… they also got fish. Ron gave Natsu a dictionary guide on dragons and Saphira gave him a dragon globe (a globe with a mini dragon inside). Lucy gave him a book which would be handy for Charms, and Lucy and Loke gave him coal which excited him and confused Ron and Natsu.

* * *

 _Speaking of Reese and Loke…_

When no one was around, Reese used the Jump **(A/N: its been soo long)** to teleport them to Evergood.

"Remind me why I'm going with you to Evergood?" Loke asked Reese while free falling.

Reese didn't have to be afraid of Abbot any more since she was a pillar and could easily terminate the annoying pest. She sighed.

"Because they might have a spell or a potion that might help you regain the rest of your memories." She exclaimed.

The only thing he received from his previous life was that he had some sort of contract with Lucy and he used to be a part of Fairy Tail. They were hoping that Reese's school had the answer to their problems. When they reached the surface, a big gold gate appeared in front of them and opened to reveal two figures walking towards them. One was a slightly tanned girl with a brown frizzy ponytail and was wearing a pale blue sweater with thick tights, the second one was a tanned boy with raven black hair and a winter jacket covering half of his body. When they got closer you could tell that they were siblings but with different colour eyes, the girl had vibrant violet eyes while the boy had ocean blue eyes which made you think that he was some kind of hot lifeguard at the beach. What Loke didn't notice is that Reese and himself turned back into their normal age.

"So your Loke huh," they boy said then sticked out his hand, "my name is Raphael, shapeshifter. This is my little sister Grace who can summon mythical creatures."

The girl grinned at him, "I'm what my big brother said but I'm also the earth version of Wendy Marvell who is in your guild Fairy Tail."

They both frowned at Grace.

"We're not in Fairy Tail anymore, we left and joined Sabertooth."

Grace felt guilty and decided not to bring the subject up again.

"Anyways," Raphael said, "Sofia is in the Magic Maths with a visitor playing cards, we'll take Loke and try and find a memory spell, though I am surprised that Reese's magic didn't work on you Loke. If it didn't work with her then their probably only a 10% chance that we'll find a powerful enough spell for you."

Reese nodded solemnly.

"I agree but this is our only shot, though I might have to speak with the headmaster about why we still have magic maths in Evergood."

As she walked up to Magic Maths and opened the door.

"Hey Sofia, I'm ba-"

She couldn't finish her sentence since she saw Sofia and Voldemort playing cards together.

"How do you always keep winning? It's like your reading my mind or something." Voldemort whined while slamming his cards onto the table while Sofia smugly smirked at him.

"This is a surprise."

They looked at the door to see Reese with a confused and not shocked expression plastered on her face. Sofia started sweating bullets.

"Uh Reese, I can expla-"

"Save it," She looked over at Voldemort and face palmed, "I know you're just a projection Tom, the truth is that you really are back at Hogwarts."

Voldemort looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"And your that new girl in Gryffindor along with those other new students and teachers, you won't stop me for I am the-"

"Yeah, yeah we know. The Great Dark Lord Voldemort, jeez even my uncle who is a dark mage doesn't brag about himself and he probably is more powerful than you." Reese sighed then turned her attention onto the mind pillar slayer, "And you were supposed to get information out of him not play cards."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow **(A/N: Wait, does he even have eyebrows?)** at her while Sofia pouted.

"But Reese- he offered me a reward that I couldn't resist. Party pooper…" She whined while Reese crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her.

"So this is what you have become huh, a mind reading maniac. Jeez, what have you been doing while I was away?"

Sofia's eyes widen and slowly turned her head towards Voldemort who was fuming because she was reading his mind after all.

"That's it, I'm out of here." He said putting his arms in a surrendering position before poofing into thin air.

"Guess I owe you an explanation, don't i?"

"You bet Europa's ass you do."

After several minutes of explaining to Reese what happened over the time of course when she had been in Earth-Land, none of them noticed a figure approaching them.

"Long time no see Celestia (this is also her pillar name)."

She was a tall lady with turquoise eyes and fair skin. She had the same colur hair as Sting but was a bit more elegant, she wore a fluffy white jumper with a penguin on it and a pair of jeans.

"Same goes for you Hiedi," Reese said with a gentle smile, "How is Magical Creatures going?"

Hiedi laughed awkwardly. Did I forget to mention that she was the minor pillar of animals? No I'm pretty sure I mentioned it, anyways.

"Grace's class is a nightmare, honestly I wish I could switch places with you once in a while." Reese snorted.

"Really, I bet would take that back when you see the situation I'm in, I have to take a whole new series of subjects not to mention the piles of homework I keep getting from Snape."

They tried to suppress their laughter but failed badly, "I'm glad I didn't return to Hogwarts, must be bad to hear the mighty Celestia whine." Reese stared at Sofia shocked.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend Sofia?"

Sofia stopped and glared at Reese that could match Reyna's and Erza's glares combined and beat it by a thousand (seriously though, those two meant death to anyone who opposed them), "What are you trying to say?"

Reese squeaked.

"Nothing, anyways we should check up on Loke."

Sofia calmed down and agreed with Reese, they said their goodbyes to Hiedi and went towards the Spell Chambers. When they reached their destination, they met a grinning Grace and an annoying Raphael who kept pestering a blushing Loke.

"What's up with him?" Sofia asked Grace, she quickly made her way to Sofia and whispered in her ear which mad her grin at Reese. As the pillar of secrets, she was determined what the secret was.

"Well aren't you gonna tell me?"

"Well Loke accidently took a Truth Serum and we made him confess a lot of things, but the most interesting one was…"

* * *

 _Anyways, back to Hogwarts. Yes I know you hate me, but leave me a comment in the review section_ _on what was Grace going to say…._

This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it.

Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped.

"I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavour Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is - they're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?"

Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is - try it on."

He looked at Saphira and Natsu who were also encouraging Harry to give it a go.

Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and they all gave a yell.

"WHERE'S THE REST OF YOUR BODY HARRY?!"

Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.

"Woah, that's so cool!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye sir!"

"There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"

Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:

Your father left this in my possession before he died.

It is time it was returned to you.

Use it well.

A Very Merry Christmas to you.

There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron was admiring the cloak.

"I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?

Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, look - Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!"

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.

"Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head. Natsu gave him a slap on the back which made Ron yelp in pain.

"Come on dude, give it whirl and I'm sure you'll love it!" Natsu said encouragingly

"Besides you haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge."

"What's all this noise?"

Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one."

"I - don't - want - " said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."

They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.

* * *

Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce - and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him. Natsu greedily took most of the Great Hall's contents and stuffed it into his mouth and was about to get a second helpings until Erza scolded him for eating too much and made him leave the rest of the food to the other students.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.

When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of nonexplodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.

Harry, the Weasleys, Natsu, Gray and to their surprise Gajeel spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. When one the snowballs hit Lucy, they experienced hell.

"Seriously, how does one girl that much strength and speed."

Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.

It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it.

Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it.

His father's... this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said.

He had to try it, now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.

Use it well.

Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.

Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him? Something held him back - his father's cloak - he felt that this time - the first time - he wanted to use it alone.

He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole.

"Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Harry said nothing. He walked quickly down the corridor.

Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library. He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. He set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around him as he walked.

The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.

The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, he held up his lamp to read the titles.

They didn't tell him much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.

He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open.

A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence - the book was screaming! Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note. He stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside - stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, he ran for it. He passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him, and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in his ears.

He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where he was at all. There was a suit of armor near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be five floors above there.

"Find anything Severus?" A ladylike voice said. Harry peered over the edge (he forgot he was invisible) to see people in cloaks like the two people they saw talking to Peeves except with different colour gems. One was emerald and the other was a sapphire

"No sign of movement anywhere, Mystic."

The male grunted.

"Great, I was hoping to pound some heads in." _Why did this guy sound like Gajeel?_ Harry thought.

Before she could reply Filch came running.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."

Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a shortcut, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Snape and Filc headed to the library, the other two were about to follow them but the male stop Mystic which made Harry stiffen.

"What is it Metallicana?" _So that is his name_ Harry thought. He sniffed the air.

"Someones here…and they're watching us right now." Harry's heart stopped beating for a moment.

He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. What he didn't hear was what Metallicana said next.

"You think that was Harry?"

"I think? I know Lucy now come on, let's tell the others our report."

"Don't call me Lucy Black Steel."

It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.

It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket - but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it.

He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed - for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.

But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.

There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder - but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?

He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air - she and the others existed only in the mirror.

She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes - her eyes are just like mine, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green - exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did.

Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.

"Mom?" he whispered. "Dad?"

They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees - Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life.

The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.

How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.

"You could have woken me up," said Ron, crossly.

"You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror.

"I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron said eagerly.

"So would I." Natsu said in the same tone as Ron.

"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone."

"You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people," Ron said then whispered something into Harry's ear so Natsu wouldn't hear but didn't work since Natsu had dragon hearing, "Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?"

Harry couldn't eat. He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really?

"Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd."

What Harry feared most was that he might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Ron and Natsu covered in the cloak, too, they had to walk much more slowly the next night. They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.

"I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."

"No!" Harry hissed. I know it's here somewhere."

They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold and Natsu complained that Happy would be moaning at him when they came back, Harry spotted the suit of armor.

"It's here - just here - yes!"

They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror.

There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him.

"See?" Harry whispered.

"I can't see anything."

"Look! Look at them all... there are loads of them..."

"Harry, we can only see you."

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am Ron. You can go after Natsu."

Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pajamas.

Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.

"Look at me!" he said.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?"

"No - I'm alone - but I'm different - I look older - and I'm head boy!"

"Seriously?" Natsu exclaimed

"I am - I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to - and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup - I'm Quidditch captain, too."

Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry.  
"Let me see Ron."

Ron moved out from his space and Natsu replaced his place, he stood transfixed in his place.

"Natsu, you oka-"

"Igneel."

"What do you mean Natsu?"

"Igneel's here and alive and Lucy-"

In the mirror, he saw Igneel grinning proudly at Natsu and Lucy- Lucy was lying her head on Natsu's shoulder, smiling at him. Of course they looked older-maybe 22 or 23- but he wasn't paying attention to that, he was looking at Lucy's ring finger to show that she was married then he looked to his ring finger and saw the exact same wedding ring…they were married. Then in the background everyone was smiling and happy. The perfect future he dreamt of.

"Do you think this mirror shows the future?" Natsu asked the two boys.

"How can it? All my family are dead - let me have another look-"

"You had it to yourself all last night, give us a bit more time."

"You're only seeing some random person, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents."

"I don't think you realize what your getting into Harry."

"My parents are dead Natsu."

"My father is dead and my brother assiociates in the Dark Arts Harry."

"I'm sorry for your loss but I-"

A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.

"Quick!"

Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. Ron and Harry stood quite still, the three thinking the same thing - did the cloak work on cats? After what seemed an age, she turned and left.

"This isn't safe - she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on."

And Ron pulled Harry and Natsu out of the room.

The snow still hadn't melted the next morning.

"Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron.

"No."

"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?"

"No... you two can go..."

"We know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight."

"Why not?"

"I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it - and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around, not to mention those two figures that almost found you. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"

"You guys sound like Hermione."

"We're serious, Harry, don't go."

But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and those two weren't going to stop him.

That third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone.

And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him from staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all.

Except -

"So - back again, Harry?"

Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.

"I - I didn't see you, sir."

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.

"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, Sir."

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

"It - well - it shows me my family-"

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy and Natsu his needing future with his dead father."

"How did you know - ?"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

Harry shook his head.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want... whatever we want..."

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. And then there is Natsu who saw his dead father he had been searching for all his life with the rest of his friends. Did you know that Reese found this mirror before you?"

Harry shook his head.

"She saw her family, not in danger but happy and well. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.

The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Harry stood up.

"Sir - Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Harry stared.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, it had been quite a personal question.

 **This is the longest chapter i have ever written, if you guys review then i'll tell you what Grace was going to tell Reese. Goodbyeeee!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not posting for so long, I was against a writer's worst enemy… writer's block. To make up for this I will be posting two chapters today. Extra credit to Sofia (requested by Sofia)**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

Finally we know who he is! Chapter 11

Dumbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk. Harry told Natsu and Ron about his encounter with Dumbledore, deep inside Natsu felt kind of upset. Although he could visit the mirror any time- remember he has the permission to go out after curfew as long he is wearing his cloak which has an orange diamond and his alias is Igneel- he felt like a magic barrier was prevented him from doing so.

"Aw man, and I wanted to go back there."

They both looked at him like he was crazy, _wasn't he the one who told Harry/me not to go to the mirror_ they thought in unison.

"Don't know what so special about seeing this person Natsu, well I can't say anything- I see all my family at the summer holiday…" Ron carried on blabbering on which made the two boys worry for the health and concern of their red haired friend.

"Ron, are you right?" Natsu had asked him which made him snap his head from his crazy imagination.

"Oh no I'm fine, like I was saying what is so special about this person Natsu?"

"Yeah, I don't understand what so special about this Igneel?" Harry asked Natsu then he noticed the dark look in Natsu's eyes, which made him panic, "I-if you don't want to talk about him then its t-totally fi-"

"Actually I do, I'll feel better if I said to you guys," The two boys looked at each nervously, "Igneel was my foster father but he always acted like my real father, sure he was a bit rough around the edges but I knew he always he cared for me deep inside but then a few months later he disappeared," his messy pink bangs covered his eyes as he carried on, "A few years later (he couldn't say 11 years later since he is well 11 years old in that form) I finally found him only for me to see him die right before my eyes…"

Memories of the Tartaros incident flashed before his eyes, defeating Mard Geer, meeting Zeref (who he had recently discovered to be his brother) again only to be seen for one finally time holding the book of E.N.D, then finally seeing his father dying right before Acnologia. After that he felt like a knife had been pierced through his heart five times, he had been so depressed at the time that he had left Lucy by herself which he had completely regretted. When the guild got back together, he thought that everything would go back to normal during the Dragon Cry mission but that was where he had found out that he was E.N.D after defeating Animus. That made him break even more that he was the cause of his father death but to add more salt to the wound, his brother was Zeref.

The reaction he got from Harry and Ron was exactly what he had expected, pity. He hated that, it made him feel the same way when he insulted Lucy, Reese and Loke after they left.

"I know exactly how you feel Natsu," he looked up to see Harry's comforting eyes staring at him, "When I was only a few months old, Volde- I mean You Know Who murdered my parents in cold blood. I was the only one who survived the Killing Curse, that's where I got my scar."

He lifted his bangs out of his forehead to reveal a lightening shaped scar etched onto him, it reminded him of a certain lightening dragon slayer's scar.

"I'm sorry to hear that Harry."

"It's okay; I'm already used to the attention I get from everyone anyways, don't you have something special from him." Harry asked Natsu.

"Yeah like a memento or something like that." Ron said.

Natsu pointed at the white scaly scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

"This was his gift to me when I first met him."

"Well do you have any picture of him?"

Natsu stared at him confused.

"What's a pic-"

"No he doesn't," Natsu turned around to see Reese and Loke approaching them, "He is too dumb to even know how to even take one."

"Hey!" He retorts while Reese rolls her eyes at him while crossing her arms.

"Anyways, I need to borrow Salamander for a bit so if you could excuse me…"

She grabbed Natsu's arm and dragged him behind a wall far from the other two boys earshot, Loke followed her.

"What in Mavis grave was that all abou-"

"We got a visit from Voldemort."

Natsu's eyes widen with shock,

"Why though?"

Reese sighed while Loke nudged her.

"If you're not going to tell him then I am."

"Be my guest…"

He rolled his eyes at her then glanced at Natsu.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen up Salamander and no interrupting, You Know Who visited Sofia asking her to play cards with him-"

"Wait did you say , 'to play cards'!?"

Loke glared at him intensely, "What did I say about not interrupting me?"

He gulped and motioned him to carry on. Loke sighed.

"If she won then he wouldn't kill her friends or anyone she knew but if he won he would take her soul and all of ours."

"But all he'll do is kill strangers that Sofia didn't know."

Reese sighed, "That's what I said to her, holy Callisto she had so many deals in her life that includes her soul and life. Honestly its not surprising anymore," Reese exclaimed with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "Speaking of Sofia she wanted me tell you this."

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _WHAT!? THEY KICKED YOU OUT!"_

 _The two visitors covered their ears due to sensitive hearing since they were phoenix slayers._

" _Yes, after that we joined Sabertooth. Jeez didn't Loke tell that while the truth serum was still in effect?"_

 _The two siblings shook their heads while was shaking furiously, trying to restrain her anger._

" _When I see Strawberry boy I'm going to crush him with a giant hammer, then ask Ryan (the blacksmith in Evergood) to create me a human blender so I can blend him into a Fire Dragon smoothie, and when I'm done with that I'll feed him to the Hypertricks (their like titans and giants combined but are cannibals and mostly eat human flesh)."_

 _They all stared at her like she was crazy, oh wait she was._

" _Reese when you next see him, tell him that a surprise is waiting for him, don't mantion that me Deku and the others will murder him."_

 _Blink_

 _Blink_

 _Blink_

" _Sofia?"_

" _Yes Loke?"_

" _May I suggest booking a therapy appointment?"_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

She thought about her answer carefully until she came up with, "Sofia has a surprise waiting for you when she gets back."

"Wait, how many deals did Sofia made?"

Suddenly a glowing light appeared on Reese's hand then let out a hologram of Sofia.

"7,6546,9477,762,1 deals that include my soul," They all stared at her, "And that's just my deals that include my soul I have-"

"I don't think we need to hear your series of deals Sofia."

* * *

Harry wished he could forget what he'd seen in the mirror as easily, but he couldn't. He started having nightmares. Over and over again he dreamed about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a high voice cackled with laughter.

"You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron, when Harry told him about these dreams.

Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you! What if those two people found you out!" You're so irresponsible!"), and disappointment that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.

They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Harry was still sure he'd read the name somewhere. Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Harry had even less time than the other two, because Quidditch practice had started again.

Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. The Weasleys complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry was on Wood's side. If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years. Quite apart from wanting to win, Harry found that he had fewer nightmares when he was tired out after training.

Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.

"Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"

George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words.

"Snape's refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."

The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too.

"It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."

Which was all very well, thought Harry, but he had another reason for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch...

The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Harry headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found Ron and Hermione playing chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her.

"Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concen - " He caught sight of Harry's face.

"What's the matter with you? You look terrible."

Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.

"Don't play," said Hermione at once.

"Say you're ill," said Ron.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.

"Really break your leg," said Ron.

"I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower.

Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, Reese and Saphira (who obviously kept her poker face on the whole entire time) who leapt up and performed the countercurse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"

Reese had difficulty keeping her anger in. Saphira took a glance at her and did her best to hold her back. Natsu, however, was making the area around him melt a little.

Neville shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me that I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.

"Don't listen to him Neville."

They all stared in shock at Saphira, who normally avoided physical contact or socialising with other people not to mention to prep talk them."

She gave a Chocolate Frog to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Saphira said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks, Saphira... I think I'll go to bed... hey Harry, d'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card. Reese gave Saphira a pat on the back.

"Well done Saphira, I never knew you would have it in you to be so nice."

On the other hand with Harry…

"Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever-"

He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron and Hermione.

"I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here - listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework. Saphira raised an eyebrow at them while Reese frowned at them.

"Whose Flamel?" Saphira had asked them.

"A-"

"Don't even answer it if it costs you guys even more trouble, come on Saphira lets go upstairs."

As they headed up to their comfortable beds, Hermione kept jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she came dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light ?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.

At last she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him.

"Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected.

"The what?" said Harry and Ron.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read? Look - read that, there."

She pushed the book toward them, and Harry and Ron read:

The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.

There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).

"See?" said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher 's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

"At least now we've got a lead on this case."

* * *

The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Philosopher's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match.

"I'm going to play," he told Ron and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them... it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione. They saw Lucy and Natsu approach them. Lucy looked annoyed to be in Natsu's presence whereas Natsu was thinking opposite thoughts about their situation.

"Good luck at the match Harry, you'll need it since Snape is refereeing."

Harry sighed in despair.

"I know."

Lucy and Natsu shared a worried look for the lighting scarred friend.

"We'll see you later Harry."

* * *

As the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron and Hermione. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee?

Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Snape wherever he went. At times, he even wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own. Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry. Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Philosopher's Stone? Harry didn't see how he could - yet he sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds.

Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see him alive again. This wasn't what you'd call comforting. Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match. Little did Harry know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry.

"Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve.

"I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag."

"What are you guys talking about?"

They both jumped as they saw Natsu's head pop in between them.

* * *

Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Harry aside.

"Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much."

"The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even - blimey - Dumbledore's come to watch!"

Harry's heart did a somersault.

"Dumbledore?" he said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard.

Harry could have laughed out loud with relief he was safe. Even though Professor Scarlett and Strauss were incredibly powerful and dangerous since they were there watching the match, with Dumbledore there was simply no way that Snape would dare to try to hurt him if Dumbledore was watching.

* * *

Speaking of Erza and Mirajane…

"Who do you think will in the match Erza?"

"I don't know but I can assure you that Gryffindor will win for sure."

Mira stared at her.

"Don't get your hopes up; Hufflepuff might steal the win leaving Gryffindor last place."

They bashed their heads together making all the teachers stare at them, as they continue argue Levy and Wendy shake their heads from behind muttering old rivalry.

"Demon girl!"

"Cake addict!"

"Gothic girl!"

"Unstylish brat!"

"You take that back!"

"Never!"

* * *

Back to the point at hand…

Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field, something that Ron noticed, too.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told Hermione. "Look - they're off. Ouch!"

Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."

Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Ron didn't answer; Natsu just stared at the ground, suddenly finding it interesting. Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money - you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains. And then there is Natsu who has no common sense."

Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy - one more word-"

"Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry-"

"What? Where?"

Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy.

Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help. After a few moments later, Natsu joined in their brawl.

"Alright! Let me join in!"

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape - she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle. She didn't even notice the oos and ahs from the people behind her since she thought they were commenting on Harry when in reality they were focusing on Natsu.

Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches - the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.

The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

"Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Reese in the row in front.

Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it - the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors and others came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped - then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face.

"Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror... been keeping busy... excellent..."

Snape spat bitterly on the ground.

Erza came running.

"Well done Harry! Thanks to you I have won a bet against Professor Strauss!"

She said smiling as she strolled to her new 'servant' that was waiting for her.

Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broomshed. He couldn't ever remember feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now - no one could say he was just a famous name any more. The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him onto their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed while Natsu was perfectly fine.

Harry had reached the shed. He leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor was in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape...

And speaking of Snape...

A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner - what was going on?

Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the forest at a run. He followed.

The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. He glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.

He climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves.

Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying.

"... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..."

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all."

Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something that Harry couldn't hear. Snape interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I-"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, " - your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't-"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.

* * *

"Harry, where have you been ?" Hermione squeaked.

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back.

"And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! And you should have seen Natsu, the way he was tackling them all when we couldn't take them, he didn't break a sweat! Then there's Gajeel, Malfoy was asking him to help but just stood there smirking at him, honestly though he has got to be the best Slytherin student for not helping Malfoy. He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right - talk about showing Slytherin! I've waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room; you wait 'til you hear this..."

He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he'd seen and heard.

"So we were right, it is the Alright! Let me join in! Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy - and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' - I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through-"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.

Thanks for reading, please review nice things.

Mabuhay Pilipianes!


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the second chapter I have posted, be proud of me! Extra credit to Sofia.**

 **Disclaimer: I really don't want to say it anymore.**

* * *

SAPHIRA ADOPTS A DRAGON Chapter 12

Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.

Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.

Every time Ron would tell them off, Natsu and Gray would stop their pathetic argument (yes Gray and Natsu, I called your petty fights pathetic. Fight me) and give them a worried look, of course the two boys knew that they fought that Qurriel was the good guy… but they would just simply shrug their shoulders and return to their fight.

Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosopher's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and colour coding all her notes. Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away."

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all anyways."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me..."

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work. They also asked Reese for help which she happily obliged to.

"I'm so glad you understand this test is very important, if you need anymore help I can always tutor you instead of giving you my notes. If you need anything else just ask me or Lucy." She said smiling as she skipped towards Loke who was waving at her.

Unfortunately for them Hermione had other ideas of tutoring when Reese and Lucy were busy.

"No Ron."

"But-"

"No Ron, I am not letting you copy my work. Reese and Lucy might give you the answers but I won't, you just have to revise yourself."

She placed an enormous book in front of them.

"This will help you with the exams, now I have other things to do"

She walked away from the two boys as they slammed their heads onto the desk.

"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.

Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

"Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St-"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy-"

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh-"

"See you later, then," said Harry.

Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

"Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him, " said Harry.

"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain ?" said Harry.

"Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

Natsu's ears perked up when he heard the word dragon. He dropped everything that he was holding and dashed on over to where Ron and Harry were sitting.

"Did you say dragons?" He said excitedly.

"Yep and we suspect that Hagrid got one, would you like to accompany us down to Hagrid's hut today Mr Dragneel?" Ron said poshly for no odd reason. Natsu was jumping up and down.

"Like to? I would love to!"

* * *

When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.

It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"Nice to see yeh do'n 'ere Natsu, guess yeh want the seeh the dragon eh?"

Natsu vigorously nodded his head up and down. Hagrid pointed at the fireplace to reveal a bulky kettle, Natsu ran over to see what was inside looked like.

"So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosoper's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at him while Natsu paid them no mind and continued admiring the mysterious object.

"O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall - Professor Scarlett- Professor Marvel- Professor Strauss an' McGarden did some'ing together-" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?"

"Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything - except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me, Dumbledore, the Sabers an' the Fairies" said Hagrid proudly.

 _There he goes again with the Sabers and the Fairies, I wonder what he means by that_ the trio thought.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.

"Hagrid, the egg is wobbling. I think it's about to hatch." Natsu said, still jumping up and down as the kettle behind him was shaking.

The trio peered over the kettle. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's - er..."

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

Natsu was still jumping up and down, he would get to see a real life dragon again of course he would be happy.

"Say Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"How do dragons mate?"

Natsu wondered why Harry had asked such an irrelevant question but answered it anyways.

"The male dragon hugs the female dragon so she can see all the features of the daddy so it will look like him when the egg pops out." He said then went back at the dragon egg.

Hagrid looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said.

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them nuts. Natsu had thanked Mavis that Hermione didn't make him one, all the studying would make his brain melt into ashes .

Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: _It's hatching._

Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it. Natsu however begged Hermione.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing-"

"Shut up!" Harry whispered.

Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all. Luckily for them Natsu was on step ahead.

"Get out of here Malfoy, the chat is none of your business." Natsu snarled at him while Malfoy still had a smirk on his face.

"It's none of yours either."

As he walked away he bumped into Gray, he didn't even insult him and left like nothing ever happened. He looked at the direction where Malfoy had just been in and saw the four of them staring at the now distant Draco.

"Whatever you just did you better clean it up."

* * *

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the four of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. Natsu couldn't keep it in anymore and decided to heat up the process by using the heat emitting from his hands. It sped up the process even more.

They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful ?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.

Natsu could understand what the dragon was saying, _Mummy is very hairy!_ Yep, Gajeel and Wendy were going to be so so so so jealous.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face - he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Natsu bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.

Malfoy had seen the dragon.

Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Ron, Natsu and Hermione very nervous. Gray and Gajeel tried their best to calm them down but failed to do so. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.

"Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

Natsu agreed with Harry though.

"But what if it has a family it got separated from Hagrid, I know how you feel. You don't want to abandon it but it's for the best."

They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"I think he's lost his marbles," Ron muttered into Harry and Natsu. Natsu raised an eyebrow at him

"Ya think?"

Ron looked offended.

"I'm not the dense one, you are!"

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."

Hagrid bit his lip.

"I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."

Harry suddenly turned to Ron. "Charlie." he said.

"You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"

"No - Charlie - your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"

And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.

* * *

The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione, Harry and Natsu sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.

"It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

There was a tap on the dark window.

"It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"

The three of them put their heads together to read the note.

Dear Ron,

How are you? Thanks for the letter - sorry I can't take him but I know somebody who can. Saphira's got a sister called Graesil, she's an expert on dragons and would be more than happy to take Norbert in. It won't be easy getting him away from Hogwarts without getting spotted. Saphira and another girl will meet you up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.

Send me an answer as soon as possible.

Love,

Charlie

They looked at one another.

"We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult - I think the cloaks big enough to cover three of us and Norbert."

"Two actually."

They looked at Natsu in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"I know I supported you on giving away Norbert but I don't want to see him being sent away since it knida reminds me of…"

Harry knew what he meant and smiled at him.

'It's okay, now here's the plan."

Anything to get rid of Norbert - and Malfoy.

* * *

There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey - would she recognize a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.

Harry and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.

"It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me - I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me - I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."

Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down.

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.

"Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no - I've just remembered - Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

Harry and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told Hermione. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.

"I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage - nothin' I can't handle."

When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot - jus' playin' - he's only a baby, after all."

The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though the teddy was having his head torn off.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mommy will never forget you!"

How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another -

"Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.

Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared.

Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear.

"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you-"  
even one of Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.  
"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming - he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on - I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig.

"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"

"Don't," Harry advised her.

Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, two silohettes appeared out of the darkness. One of them was Saphira and the other was a girl with raven black hair and blood red eyes, she was wearing a red and black dungaree and underneath was a black top and tights. She basically had a resemblance to Gajeel and Rouge (this is one of Reese's forms she has) which made her look like their cousin.

They showed Harry and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. Surprisingly the girl wasn't all that bad, she introduced herself as Diana a wizard just like them but graduated from Ilvermorny that was in America. Before Hermione could bombard her with questions, she asked her to help secure the cage. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Hermione shook hands with her and thanked them very much.

"No problem, Graesil will be glad. Stay out of trouble." She said as she saluted to them and clambered onto the broomstick and rode off into the distance.

At last, Norbert was going... going... gone.

They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon - Malfoy in detention - what could spoil their happiness?

The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.

"Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble."

They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review.**

 **Mabuhay Pilipanes.**


	13. Chapter 13

The price to pay Chapter 13

Things couldn't have been worse.

Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Saphira didn't show any sign of fear. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover-up stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last. He couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak? There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. Add Norbert, the invisibility cloak and Diana and they might as well be packing their bags already.

Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.

"Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to find you and warn you that I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag -"

Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o' clock in the morning. _Explain yourselves_."

It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"

Harry caught Neville's eyes and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville – Harry knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them. Saphira still kept her poker face through out the whole experience which shocked all of hem.

"And you Miss Risuku, I expected you would have more common sense." She scolded while Saphira simply shrugged at her, she knew that McGonagall couldn't expell due to the mission at hand so she didn't need to worry that much.

"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense as well. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All fiveof you will receive detentions – yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, _nothing_ gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous – and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

 _"Fifty?"_ Harry gasped – they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match.

"Fifty points _each_ except from Neville since he tried to be considerate to you three and warn you," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.

"Professor – please –"

"You _can't_ –"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup. Harry felt as thought the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. How could they ever make up for this?

Harry didn't sleep all night. He could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours. Harry couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. He knew Neville, like himself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done?

At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and a couple of other stupid first years.

He was thankful that Natsu and Reese was still friendly around them even after what he had to Gryffindor, sure he had to go through a tad bit of lecturing but in the end she was back to her normal self. Like to see what he had to go through, be my guest...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WANDERING AROUND THE SCHOOL EARLY IN THE MORNING? IF YOU WERE BROUGHT TO PROFESSOR SCARLETT, I COULD JUST IMAGINE IT! AND YOU SAPHIRA, I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU!2_

 _Loke patted her back while asking her to calm down which Harry was thankful for. Natsu was confused._

 _"Is this about...?" Natsu had drifted off so the others wouldn't find out. Harry nodded in return._

* * *

Angry was an understatement.

From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him (except Gray, Loke, Lucy and Gajeel) because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup, Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potter, we owe you one!"

Only Ron and the others I mentioned stood by him.

"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."

"They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" said Harry miserably.

"Well – no," Ron admitted.

Natsu tried to comfort him.

"Like Ron said Harry, people will just forget in a few weeks."

Harry smirked.

"Like you can take, you have a bad memory."

Natsu pretended that he was offended.

"Now is not the time to be facetious Harry."

They all stopped in their tracks and stared at Natsu.

"You just said something smart Natsu."

Natsu gave them a strange look but simply grinned at them.

"You know I can be smart when I want to."

* * *

It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on. He'd had it with sneaking around and spying. He felt so ashamed of himself that he went to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.

 _"Resign?"_ Wood thundered. "What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?"

But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry during practice, and if they had to speak about him, they called him "the Seeker."

Hermione and Neville were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Harry, because they weren't as well-known, but almost nobody would speak to them, either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.

Harry was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying he had to do kept his mind off his misery. He, Ron, and Hermione kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions….

Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry's new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn't concern him was put to an unexpected test. Walking back from the library on his own one afternoon, he heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice.

"No – no – not again, please –"

It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry moved closer.

"All right – all right –" he heard Quirrell sob.

Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Harry didn't think Quirrell had even noticed him. He waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end. Harry was halfway toward it before he remembered what he'd promised himself about not meddling.

All the same, he'd have gambled twelve Philosopher's Stones that Snape had just left the room, and from what Harry had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step – Quirrell seemed to have given in at last.

Harry went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy about all the well known constellations. Harry heard Ron moaning that he would rather study with Lucy but he decided to ignore it and entered the Common Room, Harry told them what he'd heard.

"Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell –"

"There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what so we do, Harry?"

The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could.

"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no _proof!"_ said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor not to mention that Professor Scarlett was with him– who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."

Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't.

"If we just do a bit of poking around –"

"No," said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around."

He pulled a map of Jupiter towards him and started to learn the names of its moons.

The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, Saphira and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:

Your detention will take place at eleven o' clock tonight.

Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.

Professor M. McGonagall

Harry had forgotten that they still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they'd lost. He half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Harry, she felt they deserved what they'd got.

At eleven o' clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville and Saphira. Neville was trembling while Saphira didn't falter one bit, looking like she had been through worse before. Filch was already there – and so was Malfoy. Harry had also forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes…hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me…. It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out…hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed…. Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

They marched across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have showed in his face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy – it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night – there's all sorts of things in there – werewolves, I heard."

Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.

"If you're going to be a wimp then get out of Hogwarts, we'll be better off without you." Saphira stated calmly while Harry sniggered in the background. Filch agreed with Saphira.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying a large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.

"I'm not going in that forest," he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.

Saphira rolled her eyes at him.

"Aren't 'purebloods' not supposed to be afraid of anything ya dimwit?"

Malfoy glared at her.

"That's Gryffindor Poker girl, even if you paid me a thousand galleons (which you probably don't have) I still wouldn't have joined. And I'm still not going in that wretched place."

Harry tried to strangle Malfoy but Hagrid stopped him.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd –"

"- tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"

Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

Saphira gave him a nasty smile to him.

"Figure it out yourself. You never know what be deeper in the forest..."

 _She has a way of making things even more creepy then before..._ they all thought.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "So me, Harry, Saphira an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now – that's it – an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh – so, be careful – let's go."

The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right.

They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.

Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried.

" _Could_ a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked.

"Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."

Saphira looked down.

"It's a shame really, such mystical creatures having to die..."

They walked past a mossy tree stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.

"You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter – GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.

"I knew it," he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn't be."

"A werewolf?" Harry suggested.

"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now."

They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved. Saphira perked.

"Something dangerous is there. I suggest you put your guards up."

"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself – I'm armed!"

And into the clearing came – was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped. Saphira stayed the same.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?"

He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter, Saphira Risuku an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you three. He's a centaur."

"We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly.

"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"Erm –"

"A bit," said Hermione timidly.

"I have learned a lot these past few months."

"A bit and a lot. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glam we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt – you seen anythin'?"

Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, than sighed again.

"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."

Saphira whispered to Hermione, "Him and Lucy would get along just fine."

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home," said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."

A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and –bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.

"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured – would yeh know anythin' about it?"

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward.

"Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.

"We've heard," Saphira stated.

"Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then." Hagrid said grumpily.

The three of them followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.

"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

"Are there many of _them_ in here?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, a fair few…Keep to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if I ever want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs…they know things…jus' don' let on much."

"D'you that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Harry.

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns – never heard anythin' like it before."

"I still think that we should keep our guards up, you never know."

They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just past a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm.

"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"

"You two wait here! Me and Saphira will c'me bac'!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, we'll come back for yeh."

They heard them crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.

"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione.

"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville…it's our fault he's here in the first place."

The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others?

At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's and Saphira's return. Malfoy, Neville, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Saphira looked annoyed. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups – Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang, Saphira an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you and her, an' we've gotta get this done."

So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.

"Look –" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.

It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and it's mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.

Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered…. Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted behind Saphira– so did Fang. Saphira raised her wand, getting ready to strike the beast. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry – unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry – he couldn't move since fear was paralyzing him.

Then a pain like he'd never felt before pierced his head; it was as though his scar were on fire. Half blinded, he staggered backward. He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over Harry, charging at the figure. Saphira glanced at Harry then looked at Malfoy.

"Go get help right now!"

Malfoy stumbled onto his feet and ran towards the way Hagrid had disappeared to along with Fang.

The pain in Harry's head was so bad he fell to his knees. It took a minute or two to pass. When he looked up, the figure had gone. Saphira looked at the centaur that was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.

"Yes – thank you – what _was_ that?"

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.

"You are the Potter boy," he said. "You and that girl better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time – especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry and Saphira could clamber onto his back. Saphira hesitated a little but decided that it was the only way.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweating.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have two humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy, the girl that accompanys him is his protector. The quicker they leave this forest, the better."

"What have you been telling them?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on and Saphira had to hold onto his waist, he looked back to see that Saphira was a little pale. _Motion sickness_ Harry thought

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.

Harry didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Why's Bane so angry?" he asked. "What was that thing you saved us from, anyway?"

Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry and Saphira to keep their heads bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.

"But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else – something that will bring you back to full strength and power – something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's Stone! Of course – the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who –"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was _Vol_ –"

"Harry, what's the Philosopher's Stone?"

Fortunately for Harry, someone interrupted him.

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?"

Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.

"I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."

Harry slid off his back.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him.

* * *

Ron had fallen asleep in their armchairs in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. Ron shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry and Hermione shook them both awake. In a matter of seconds, though, they were wide-eyed as Harry began to tell them and Hermione what had happened in the forest.

Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking. Saphira had already headed up to bed.

"Snape wants the Stone for Voldemort…and Voldemort's waiting in the forest…and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich…."

"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he though Voldemort could hear them.

Harry wasn't listening. "Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so…Bane was furious…he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen…. They must show that Voldemort's coming back…Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me…. I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

 _"Will you stop saying the name!"_ Ron hissed.

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off…. Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right?" Hermione said, deep in thought.

Hermione looked very frightened, but she also had a word of comfort.

"It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

The sky had turned light before they had stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over.

When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it:

Just in case.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, i did this at school. Please leave nice reviews, we are nearing the end of the first. Watch out Chamber of secrets is coming.**

 **Please leave nice reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am back with another chapter, since I want to get Philosopher's Stone over with, I will be posting the last two finale chapters on it so I can move onto Chambers of Secrets. Real reason… I want to get to the Goblet of Fire, I'll be rewriting Soulless and chapter six in Wizards and Mages. Extra credit to Sofia (no I am not plagiarising).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, just the Ocs.**

* * *

In we go Chapter 14

In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.

It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anticheating spell (Natsu had bought a quill from the Weasley twins and ink had exploded in his face).

* * *

Speaking of Natsu and Fairy Tail…

"Oh Mavis, I'm pretty sure I failed at all the subjects. Even Gajeel did better than me and I'm smarter than him (your probably asking me why is Natsu smart, well that will be in the rewrite of Soulless so be sure to check that out)." Natsu whined. Gray playfully nudged him in the stomach which didn't affect Natsu at all.

"I heard Gajeel ate his weapons in Summonings, obviously I did well."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at him and smirked at him in amusement.

"Don't make me laugh ice pants; I know you froze your potion in Potions"

After that conversation a brawl started in the middle of the school hallway, grabbing the bystander's into it.

* * *

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox - points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion. Professor Scarlett was the worst of all, she made them run around the school grounds five times early in the mornings while it was freezing, when they would finish their laps she would make them practise their requipping skills on use it to fight her, this made Professor Marvel and Madam Pomfrey have a lot of patients for the past two weeks. They were pretty sure she went easy on them.

Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest. Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it. Saphira was probably the only one who wasn't scarred from the terrifying experience, which surprised them all since they almost died.

Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to. Lucy had noticed the tension in him when she was preparing for one day for Human Transfiguration and decided to confront him about it.

"Harry, are you okay? Every time I see you you're always looking so pale."

Harry shook his head and smiled at her.

"You don't need to worry about me I'm fine, it's just the exams are making me nervous that's all…" He said then stuck his head back into _Human Transfiguration and its Wonders_ by Hibiki Lates (Oh yeah…).

He was glad that Lucy didn't push him any further, although she still had that worried expression plastered all over her face.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented selfstirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. "No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Harry was rubbing his forehead.

"I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..."

Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.

"Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Human Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy... never... but...

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.

"I've just thought of something," said Harry. He had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"And did he - did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.

"We'll just have to - " Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you three doing inside on such a lovely day?"

It was Professor McGarden, carrying a large pile of books (not surprising).

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGarden repeated gently but firmly, "Why?"

Harry swallowed - now what?

"It's sort of secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGarden raised an eyebrow at them suspiciously.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said, "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone?" said Harry frantically, "Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Mr Potter, he has many demands on his time-"

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Mr Potter?"

"Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor - it's about the Philosopher's Stone-"

Whatever Professor McGarden had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.

"How do you know - ?" she spluttered.

"Professor, I think - I know - that Sn - that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally, "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor-"

"Mr Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books, "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

But they didn't.

"It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGarden was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we-"

Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled round.

Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.

They stared at him.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were - " Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.

"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.

"Be warned, Potter - any more night time wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."

He strode off in the direction of the staffroom.

Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.

"Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."

"Why me?"

"It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong... '"

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron. "Come on."

But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up, probably notified by Professor McGarden, losing her temper.

"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!"

Harry and Ron went back to the common room, Harry had just said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said.

The other two stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" said Ron.

"You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

He glared at them. They heard steps coming down the stairs and saw Happy approaching them, rubbing his eyes. Apparently he had been cat napping then was woken up by Harry's ranting.

"Why are you guys being so loud?"

Hermione panicked then a light bulb appeared above her head.

"Accio Fish!"

A large salmon appeared out of thin air and landed in Happy's hands. Happy looked up at Hermione.

"Did you hear anything?"

Happy must have been a very good actor because he had fooled them hard.

"Hear what?"

Hermione relaxed a little. (From author to Happy: I think you forgot something), Happy looked around the room to see who was telepathically talking to him but saw none. Then he understood what the message meant.

"Thanks Hermione!"

His wings sprouted out and flew to hug her, then headed up to the boy's dormitory. Hermione wheeled around to Harry.

"You're right Harry," said Hermione in a small voice.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all three of us?" said Ron.

"All - all three of us?"

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"

"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and took through my books, there might be something useful..."

"But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too."

"Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

* * *

After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Mostly nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after all. This was the first night he hadn't been upset by it. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do. Reese decided to start up a conversation with him.

"Harry you haven't been talking to anyone, not even Ron. Is something wrong?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

Harry snapped out of his daze and answered Reese's question.

"No, everything is perfectly fine. It's just that I'm a little tired from all the exams that's all especially Professor Scarlett, it looked like you didn't sweat one bit all together with the laps and the fight. Surprisingly you won against her."

She smirked at him, "I have a good stamina."

Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.

"Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He pulled out the cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy - he didn't feel much like singing.

He ran back down to the common room.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us - if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own-"

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.

Neville stared at their guilty faces.

"You're going out again," he said.

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.

"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."

But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.

"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!"

"Neville, "Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot-"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists probably using the things he learnt from Professor Scarlett. "I'm ready!"

Harry turned to Hermione.

"Do something," he said desperately.

Hermione stepped forward.

"Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."

She raised her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville.

Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.

Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.

"What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.

"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry.

"You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak.

But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamplike eyes on them, but didn't do anything.

They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?" Then his eyes widen, "Or are you Celestie Westie?"

 _Why would he call that person such a stupid name if he is afraid of them?_ The trio thought

He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

Harry had a sudden idea.

"Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake - I didn't see you - of course I didn't, you're invisible - forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."

And he scooted off.

"Brilliant, Harry!" whispered Ron.

A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor - and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other two.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron.

"We're coming," said Hermione.

Harry pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes..."

He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!"

"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."

Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.

Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.

He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," said Ron.

"See you in a minute, I hope..."

And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and -

FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.

"It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry.

"What's this stuff?" were his first words.

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!"

The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.

"We must be miles under the school," she said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.

"Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!"

She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say? - it likes the dark and the damp."

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.

"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unravelled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.

"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood,' honestly."

"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon - Norbert had been bad enough...

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know... sounds like wings to me."

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving."

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run."

He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.

The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm.

"Now what?" said Ron.

"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering - glittering ?

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean... " he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "... yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!"

Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle."

They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" he called to the others. "That big one - there - no, there - with bright blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above - Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.

They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight, well to Hermione at least.

A large round library with ancient unread texts filled their sights; the room was so tall that it looked like it had no roof, excitement filled Hermione's book loving mind.

"So many ancient texts that is brand new to us!" She squealed. One particular book caught her eye and she ran over to it.

Harry noticed something was fishy was going on and realised something. Hagrid said that Professor McGarden and Professor Strauss were merging their enchantments; Harry guessed that the library was Professor McGarden's doing but the real question was where Professor Strauss's enchantment was?

A rumbling sound came from the entrance and a voice came out.

"WHO DARES STEALS THE SACRED TEXT FROM THE LIBRARY OF MAGIC? THAT IS NOT MANLY!"

At first this person sounded serious and mature, but when he said that last sentence they had their doubts.

"We have come to stop someone from stealing the Philosopher's Stone."

They looked at the entrance which held a man with tanned skin and a blue shirt and trousers. He had a bulky body which made him look like he was on steroids; he had a large scar running down his face and had white spiky hair that was very similar to Professor Strauss's hair.

"My name is Elfman Strauss (it's not really him, it's an enchantment Levy used but…), keeper and guardian of the Library of Magic."

 _That explains why he has similar appearances to Professor Strauss_ Harry thought.

"Like we said before, we are here to stop someone…" Harry stopped and thought about Elfman's words, steal? Who would steal-

"I do not care for that, I only care for the thief and the book she stole from the Library of Magic." He said as he turned his gaze on Hermione who was, not surprisingly, clutching a book in her arms, hugging onto it like it was the most important thing in the world. "And I suggest she would politely give it back."

"I'll never give this to you!" She yelled.

A large dark magic circle surrounded Elfman, "Then you leave me with no choice."

His appearance started to change, his body started to grow in size making him look like a giant (the ones from Harry Potter not Greek Mythology). Red and army green fur started to sprout out of him as golden horns curled out of his head. His scar remained there in the same place but the rest looked like a terrifying beast. While he was still transforming, Hermione used this to her advantage.

"This must be the Beast Transformation Professor was talking about, but never knew I could be so dangerous."

Ron lost it.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME HERMIONE? THIS IS YOUR FAULT; IF YOU HADN'T STOLE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN WE WOULD'VE PASSED TO THE NEXT ENCHANTMENT ALREADY!" Ron bellowed at her.

She didn't recoil at him, she simply stared at him.

"Ron, this book," She lifted up the book so it would be in the two boys' sight, "Is the answer to all our question, to why all our new teachers can use magic without using their wand, the answer to who these Sabers and Fairies really are!"

That made them think for a while, to know who these people really are. Ron hesitated for a moment but then grabbed the book from Hermione's grasp and read the title.

" _History of Fiore?_ How is this supposed to answer our-"

He couldn't finish his sentence since an ear deafening roar came from the beast; it went on its fours like a gorilla and charged towards them. Luckily for them, Hermione came up with a spell.

"Impediamenta!"

The spell had a direct hit on him, it seemed like time had slowed down for him. From what they had learnt, Beast Transformers could only use powerful brute force with every transformation.

"We need to get out of here!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Have you just noticed that?"

Before they could start up one of their heated arguments, a large hand swooped down at them barely missing them by an inch.

"RETURN THE BOOK THIS INSTANT! STEALING IS NOT MANLY!" He said as he took another swoop at them which landed on Ron.

"Ron!"

Harry took out his wand.

"Stupefy!"

The force of the spell landed on Elfman which pushed him backwards into the bookshelves, books landing on his head.

Harry and Hermione rushed over to Ron who was clutching the wound on his chest.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Ron raised an eyebrow at him sarcastically, "Oh no, I'm perfectly fine, I totally don't have a humongous slash across my chess… OF COUSE I'M NOT OKAY!"

"Stand back Harry, I'm going to cast a healing spell."

She muttered a few words, still grasping onto the book, and Ron was back to normal.

"Hermione, he's too strong you need to give the book back to him."

"But-"

"Ron's right, you need to give it back."

She sighed then looked at the beast that was getting back up, completely unharmed from the spell. It was the only way to stop Snape, she got up and placed the book in front of him.

He returned back to his normal form and nodded proudly at her.

"It takes great courage to give up something that you take interest in. You are very manly!" He said as he flexed his muscles.

Hermione sweat dropped at his comment and actions.

'I'm a woman."

"Whatever, you may pass."

He pointed at the exit which was wide, a new enchantment waiting for them.

As they exited the Library of Magic, they entered a new room that looked like the Forbidden Forest.

"Aren't we like thirty feet underground?" Ron asked the others.

"Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "Oh I don't think that you've noticed that WE ARE IN A MIDDLE OF A FOREST UNDERGROUND!"

After he had made that statement, a roar came from the heart of the 'forest'. Not knowing why they dashed towards it and saw an injured Griffin lying on the woodland floor. It moaned and cried out to no one, this probably meant it was an infant. Hermione pitied the poor creature and headed towards it to comfort it, Ron stopped her though.

"Are you mad? That thing will kill you if you take another step closer to it!" Ron exclaimed, caring for the book thief. Hermione, however, did not care and explained.

"Don't you get Ronald? This is Professor Marvel's enchantment, the Griffin is obviously injured and needs to be healed straight away. To you it might be considered a dangerous being but to me, it's an infant that needs help."

Ron was about to retort but Harry shook his head at Ron.

"Hermione's right, in lessons Professor taught us that no what size the creature is you must help if it is in danger."

He sighed and let his grip on Hermione off, as soon as that happened she dashed towards the creature and quickly healed. Fortunately for her, the Griffin did nothing and let her heal it, when she finished a door appeared meaning that they had completed the level. As they approached the door, the creature disappeared in a cloud of gold, but they didn't notice.

The entered a large of that was filled with paperwork, "The bloody hell is this?!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Do you think they have entered your enchantment Master?" Mirajane asked sipping a cup of tea.

They were currently staying at the Saber Tail Meeting Area (aka the Room of Requirement).

Makarov curled his moustache with finger and laughed.

"It will be very difficult to get through that paper work but I'm sure they will figure it out quickly."

Levy stood up.

"But Master, Erza's enchantment is also a part of yours too. It will very difficult with swords flying at them."

Wendy sighed while Carla rolled her eyes at them.

"I think you shouldn't worry that much, they remind me of the old Team Natsu, always getting into trouble and giving everyone a headache dealing with them. Keyword: old."

Everyone in the Saber Tail room fell silent, stopping their brawls to that kept their spirits up, stopped eating strawberry cake that they loved. Reese was the first to react.

"I'm gonna go on patrol, when they reach the mirror alert me, I have a bad feeling about this."

She grabbed her cloak and brought it over her head then headed out to the exit.

* * *

Ten minutes after they had entered…

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WITH THIS ENCHANTMENT?!" Ron yelled as he ducked under the table that was filled with paperwork.

"PROFFESOR SCARLETT AND MR DREYAR PROBABLY MERGED WITH EACH OTHER."

Ron looked at Harry like he was crazy

"YA THINK!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO THINK OF A SPELL" That made them shut up, while still working on the paperwork Hermione came up with the perfect spell and aimed at the paperwork.

"Incendio!"

All the paperwork lit up in flames, the swords melting into metal. They had finally completed the level; though something made them wonder… why did Makarov used paperwork for his enchantment. They shook it off and headed towards a big door that appeared out of nowhere, they were introduced to darkness until flames appeared on torches revealing the next level they had to go through.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we - er - have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two.

"This needs thinking about... "He said."I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces..."

Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess-"

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you next to him instead of that castle."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes... look..."

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?

"Harry - move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think - let me think..."

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes... " said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But-"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron-"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - Hermione screamed but stayed on her square - the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's - ?"

"He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon's next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys while Hooch set up the brooms; McGarden probably used an rune incantation while Strauss used an illusion of her brother; Marvel probably brought in an injured Griffin; Makarov placed the paperwork there and Scarlett must had used a levitation hex on the swords; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's."

They had reached another door.

"All right?" Harry whispered.

"Go on."

Harry pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."

He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?"

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute."

Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."

They looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy - go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, and we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."

"But Harry - what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.

"Hermione!"

"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!"

"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" said Harry anxiously.

"No - but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck - take care."

"GO!"

Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.

Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.

"Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.

It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them - for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire - then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.

There was already someone there - but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.

"You!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger I know, please review. I won't post all at once.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the second chapter I'm posting, after the Philosopher Arc I'm gonna be posting a nalu one shot about Invisible Lucy, this will be set before they enter the S-class trials also a preview of what the rewrite of Soulless will be set on. Anyways back to the story at hand, extra credit to Sofia.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC places and characters.**

* * *

The Man who gets confused with Janus Chapter 15

It was Quirrell.

"You!" gasped Harry.

Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.

"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"But I thought - Snape-"

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't.

"But Snape tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. When your friend Mr Dragneel set fire to Severus's cloak, the fire burnt my hand making me falter from my curse. He broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular... and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry.

"You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"You let the troll in?"

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls - you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, with that wretched redhead went straight to the third floor to head me off - and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Though Scarlett left me a souvenir to remember not to mess with the rules."

Harry suspected that the redhead was Professor Scarlett, so he was wrong about suspecting Snape but he never kept his guard down. After Quirrel finished his statement, he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a long scar dragging down his arm which he quickly covered up.

"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."

All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror.

"I saw you and Snape in the forest - " he blurted out.

"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..."

Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.

"I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?"

Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.

"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."

"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing - I thought Snape was threatening you..."

For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.

"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak-"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.

"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..."

Quirrell's voice trailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley - how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.

Quirrell cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

Harry's mind was racing.

What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it - which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to?

He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.

 _"Use the boy... Use the boy..."_ _  
_  
Quirrell rounded on Harry.

"Yes - Potter - come here."

He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry walked toward him.

 _I must lie_ , he thought desperately. _I must look and lie about what I see, that's all._

Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.

He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket - and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow - incredibly - he'd gotten the Stone.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

Harry screwed up his courage.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Quirrell cursed again.

"Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside, he felt the Philosopher's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it?

But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.

 _"He lies... He lies..."_

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again.

 _"Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."_

"Master, you are not strong enough!"  
 _  
_ _"I have strength enough... for this..."_

Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.  
 _  
_ _"Harry Potter... "_ It whispered.

Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move.  
 _  
_ _"See what I have become?"_ the face said _. "Mere shadow and vapor... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"_

So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backward.

 _"Don't be a fool,"_ snarled the face _. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."_

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.

Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.

 _"How touching..._ " it hissed _. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."_ _  
_  
"NEVER!"

Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed _"SEIZE HIM!"_ and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. The pain in his head lessened - he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, he was back in front of the mirror while there was a person standing behind him, clutching onto his cloak preventing him to run wild.

"We always suspected you Quirrell, our job is to protect the Chosen One and you are trying to harm him. Now you will suffer the consequences." The hooded person in the cloak said in a dark tone.

Harry's eyes widen, he recognized that cloak and voice. It was the person he met before he had encountered Fluffy, the lady with the amethyst and name was Celestie Westie? No it was Celestia.

"Seize her! SEIZE HER!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged for Celestia but she easily dodged it with ease without moving her feet, then she went for her attack but didn't use her wand which confused both boys.

"Elemental Phoenix: Wind Phoenix, Cyclone Dome!"

A medium sized cyclone appeared out of nowhere and headed towards Quirrell, making him down on his knees. As he tried to get up, a new person appeared out of the blue and stamped on his back, making Quirrell groan in pain.

"Sorry we're late Celestia, we had some difficulties along the way here." The new hooded person apologized as other people started to (probably) Apperate (I think this is it) around them. Harry figured out that this was Sunburnai, Celestia's partner.

Celestia chuckled, "Don't sweat about it; he wasn't really a challenge anyways. Now let us show him what we can really do, Metallicana!"

A person came out of nowhere and chanted these few words before everything went into chaos.

"Iron Dragon Roar!"

A large grey spiral formed as it went landed Quirrell, who just got up from experiencing his last attack. Harry was beyond shocked, just how did these people use magic without wands, it is literally impossible!

" _What are you doing you fool? Stop them!"_ Voldemort snarled as Quirrell lunged for Metallicana only to be stopped by another.

"Oh no you don't, Ice Make: Frozen Cage!"

A large ice cage was created and then landed on Quirrell, someone then called out to him.

"Nice job Icer!"

Quirrell grew tired of doing nothing useful for this master, when he tried to use his wand a familiar person stopped him.

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

A ding dong noise was heard in the distance, then in a shower of gold a lady with pink hair and dressed in a maid outfit was summoned.

"Is it punishment time now Mystic?"

Mystic sweat dropped, _Why does she always ask me that when I summon her?_ She asked herself. She shook her head then pointed at Quirrell who was now truthfully stuttering.

"I want you to punish this man Virgo," Mystic replied. The spirit maiden nodded.

"As you wish Hime," She said as her eyes glowed red and released her chains that were bound to her arms.

Harry was now beyond- beyond shocked; this lady had one of the Zodiac keys that Professor Scarlett was talking about. The one that she said that took a massive amount of magical energy, he wondered if she had any more surprises in store but was then interrupted from his thoughts.

"Are you alright Harry?"

A lady (who was obviously in a cloak) ran up to him, scanning him for any major injuries. She sighed in relief, and then activated a protection shield.

"Water Dragon Dome!"

A large water dome (similar to Lucy's Stardress Aquarius water shield) was created out of thin air surrounded Harry, keeping him safe from harm's way.

"I suggest you stay put, we are experienced fighters. This will be a piece of cake for us, your job is to protect the Stone that is in your pocket." She smiled then charged at Quirrell who was surprisingly still up.

"Water Dragon Aqua Fist!" She said, her fist covered in water as it was smashed into his face.

He was shoved a few feet back then took out his wand.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CHILD'S PLAY, PREPARE YOURSELVES!" Quirrell then chanted a few words that made Harry's eyes widen, "CRUCIO!"

A beam of red (?) light shot towards the group of people as mast of them started to scream out in pain, when the spell died down only one person remained standing, completely unharmed and seemed as she was bored.

"Unfortunately for you, that doesn't work on me. But to be really honest with you, none of the Unforgivable Curses work on me. Now it's my turn." She got her hands in a strange position (like from Doctor Strange, watch the movie if you hadn't yet) and said these few words, "Elemental Phoenix: Fire Phoenix Sacred Art, Inferno Rage!"

A large comet made entirely out of blue fire headed towards him, as he tried to run away it only made the comet faster. It circled Quirrell and closed in on him making him scream in agony.

"This spell is not to be underestimated, the moment it touches your skin you will scream in agony. Funny actually, these flames come from the pit of hell itself or also known as Tartarus. Now you will slowly turn to ashes."

The others started to gain consciousness and watched what was in front of them.

"Master, I cannot hold anything - my hands - my hands!"

Voldemort looked frustrated at Celestia and screeched at Quirrell, who was still screaming in pain.

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but the flames had already reached his face making him cringe away from Harry. He didn't know that Oceania's (Saphira's alias) water dome was still intact but falling apart.

"AAAARGH!"

Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering too. The so entitled 'Flames of Hell" could be also known as a slow way of dying painfully, a fun way to die isn't it? Harry could not believe what he was seeing; this person could withstand the Unforgivable Curses without having a single tremor. This world was full of crazy but dangerous things, one of the cloaked figures strolled over to Quirrell's now fading body and snarled at him.

"This is what you set for messing with us and the Chosen One."

He then stamped on Quirrell's head which then turned into a pile of dust meaning that he was dead, as he was about to continue another stopped him.

"We did our job Igneel, we should get going."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, this person was Igneel? The one that died in front of Natsu? But isn't he is supposed to be dead, maybe…

"You're right, sorry Sunbunai."

Sunbunai scoffed, "Of course I'm right, you're just too dumb to see it."

Igneel didn't retort, he just simply stared at Harry, whose water dome was now completely gone. Celestia walked towards him and kneeled downright in front of him.

"Your safe now Harry, rest."

Harry felt his eyes getting droopy and fell into blackness, down... down... down...

"What did you do know Reese?" Gray had asked, taking off his hood while others copied his example, Reese rolled her eyes at him.

"I simply put him to sleep that's all, I'll alter his memories now to make it seem like it was all just a dream." She reached for Harry's head but hesitated, having second thoughts.

"What's the matter now?" Saphira asked, Reese sighed and stood.

"Maybe its best if we leave it alone, besides others won't believe it. We should take him to the infirmary."

* * *

Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy.

He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.

He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him.

"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry stared at him. Then he remembered what he had seen: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell!Then there was these random people who could use magic without using wands! Sir, quick they might be still there-"

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone. I can assure you that there are no other people here besides yourself and your friends"

"Then who does? Sir, I-"

"Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. Although they do not know about these people you were talking about, I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."

"But sir, the Stone-"

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you or the others. Those people carried you out from the third corridor while we took it from there, they had sent a message for you."

Harry grabbed the envelope from Dumbledore's hand opened it to see:

 _Good job surviving down there, tell your friend not to be downhearted about losing that book. Though we must ask of you not to search for us, we are to be a complete secret to the rest of the wizarding world especially the Ministry of Magic. We will give you a hint that might help you, flatter Hagrid a lot and he will sprout some information out._

 _From Saber Tail_

 _So it's a group of people, not the mythical beings itself_ Harry thought. Then he realized something.

"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"

"We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to take you off the Saber Tail's hands, after that they disappeared."

"If it wasn't for them I would've been dead already."

"That is also what I feared when I arrived back at Hogwarts."

"The next time I see them I'll thank them."

Dumbledore smiled at him, "I think you should."

They didn't see that a girl was lying on the wall, smiling while heading off towards the Great Hall."

"Though I have to admit, I feel like I died. If I had been a little stronger about the Stone then I—"

"Not the Stone, boy, you - the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel-"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."

Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face.

"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking... sir - even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who-"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you and Saber Tail may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me... things I want to know the truth about..."

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"First of all, why didn't you lecture them? I mean they are not actually apart of the school."

Dumbledore chuckled softly, "You know Harry, when you get to my age things become slightly more difficult. I hired them to help protect the school but in secret, only you, I and the rest of the teachers including our new subject teachers."

Harry cleared his throat.

"Second of all, well... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.

"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... when you are ready, you will know."

And Harry knew it would be no good to argue.

"But when the water dome was down, the flames on him started to increase more, so why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak - do you know who sent it to me?"

"Ah - your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things... your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."

"And there's something else..."

"Fire away."

"Quirrell said Snape-"

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Yes, him - Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"

"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."

"What?"

"He saved his life."

"What?"

"Yes... "Said Dumbledore dreamily,"Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt... I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace..."

Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped.

"And sir, there's one more thing..."

"Just the one?"

"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes... Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them - but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

Just then Hermione and Ron was at the door, Madam Pomfrey was a nice woman, but very strict.

"Just five minutes," Harry pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"You let Professor Dumbledore in..."

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest."

"I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey..."

"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only."

And she let Ron and Hermione in. When they entered Dumbledore left.

"Harry!"

Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore.

"Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to - Dumbledore was so worried-"

"The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?"

It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. Harry told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.

"So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to die ?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that - what was it? - 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. I also need to show you something."

He then gave them the envelope and stayed silent for a while then told them about Dumbledore hiring them.

"So they were people not creatures, looks like we have a lot of questions to ask Hagrid next year."

Ron went back to the Quirrell subject.

"I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.

"So what happened to you two?" said Harry.

"Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round - that took a while - and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor where he probably met Saber Tail."

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"

"Well," Hermione exploded, "if he did - I mean to say that's terrible - you could have been killed."

"No, it isn't," said Harry thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could...but like I said before, if it wasn't for Saber Tail then you wouldn't be seeing me here."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course - you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you - but the food will be good."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly.

* * *

After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal.

"I want to go to the feast," he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes. "I can, can't I?"

"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor."

"Oh, good," said Harry. "Who is it?"

Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears.

"It's - all - my - ruddy - fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"

"Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads..."

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.

"Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'course, he shoulda sacked me instead - anyway, got yeh this..."

It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos... knew yeh didn' have any... d'yeh like it?"

Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.

"Hagrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me anything about Saber Tail?"

After that question, Hagrid stomped out of the room and wasn't seen for the rest of the day until the feast began.

* * *

Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving him one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table. He could see Reese's annoyed expression on her face, muttering that she was going to have a chat with Sofia. He couldn't be bothered to ask her who Sofia is.

When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight, though he laughed when Gajeel had 'accidently' poured his dink over Draco's head.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The most of the Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."

Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"... for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Natsu whined to Hermione.

"Why didn't you bring me along? I could've—"

"Shut up Natsu!" Reese exclaimed as he sunk back into his seat.

Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up.

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter... " said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup - if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won as much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.

It was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls... he would never, ever forget tonight.

Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione and Reese, of course, had the best grades of the first years. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. Natsu, to his relief, had passed every single exam which he bragged in Gray's face. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"You guys must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "all of you - I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to." People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.

Harry felt a warm hand land on his shoulder, it was Natsu.

"This is from all of us Harry, see you around."

He jogged up to Gray and started a fight with him to no one's surprise.

He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"

It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.

"Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see-"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.

"Busy year?" she said.

"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

"Ready, are you?"

It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.

Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione.

"See you over the summer, then."

"Hope you have - er - a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.

"Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this Arc, watch out cause the Evergood training is about to begin…**

 **Please review people.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is during the summer holidays in this chapter, after this chapter we will be introduced to Dobby. I forgot to mention that I own all the Ocs except Saphira, she belongs to FireLotus Prime. Extra credit to Sofia as she is in this chapter, I will be adding the vine 6x3 and more. Sorry if its bad or short, I'll try my best to make it entertaining. This will mostly be a vine chapter, a few swear words… at most.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except OCs. I also don't own Attack on Titans.**

* * *

The training begins Chapter 16

When they arrived at Evergood, most of Fairy Tail was greeted with not so warm welcome. It was more like a burning and very torturous welcome.

The moment Natsu and the other Fairy Tail members stepped into Evergood, they were attacked by a large Minotaur and many other creatures while hearing in the back ground, "GET THEM!"

The only Fairy Tail members that were given mercy was Mirajane, Makarov, Wendy and Levy, the others *sighs* not so much. Trimlins (Gremlins but grosser and smarter) were pulling Erza's hair while oozing out slime out of random places, Gray was like a giant snowball except he was made out of clothes while Rumilers ( they make illusions, look like Dementors) were imitating Juvia when she stalks Gray. Gajeel had to watch Ryan throw away good iron that was a feast fit for a king, while Snikerans (Lions that look like mosters, I ran out of ideas) kept licking him, if you're wondering how that is bad just imagine your worst nightmare then times it by ten. Natsu, he had to endure terrible singing and well… Hiedi is in this.

"Oh my god, look at that face." Hiedi sang terribly and pointed to Sofia, who had a sadistic smile on her face that crept everyone out.

"If you're feeling suicidal, you've come to the right place." Then grabbed his shirt and shoved him into the ground, making him unable to move.

She summoned Grim Reaper (her switch knife) and it transformed into a big hammer which made Natsu whimper in fear. She turned her attention on Reese.

"Would you like me to crush him?"

Reese looked at Lucy and Loke who were shaking their heads, seeing as they were not crazy violent people.

"Nah."

Sofia sighed as the hammer landed on Natsu head on, "I'm not gonna listen to you." Then carried on going her business. Reese shook her head in annoyance.

"Why even bother asking if you're going to do it anyways."

* * *

 _After the torture that lasted for thirty minutes…_

"I forgot to introduce you guys to my friends," Reese said. They were currently in the infirmary of Evergood where Team Natsu and Gajeel were being treated by Acnotreaties, similar to nurses but could heal most things sort of like the revival herbs from Pokémon but for humans. "This is Sofia,"

Sofia was a pale tall girl with emerald green eyes and messy African sunset blond (Real Sofia hated the word ginger) hair, she used glasses but most of the time kept them in her pocket. She wore a black vest that simply said 'beware' in a normal font, to cover her tattooed arms of deals she wore a navy green jacket. She wore black tights with brown leather boots, her hair was usually up in a messy plait but today it was in a messy pony tail she wore a golden star to complete her outfit. I know what you're thinking… she is really messy, I'll let you in on a secret, she needs to get her life sorted out **(Real Sofia sneezes somewhere)**.

"Sofia uses Mind pillar slayer magic, the star accessory on her head or also known as Grim Reaper allows her to turn it into any weapon but not magical like wands only obernrainium weapons, please don't ask her to join in one of your guild fights, we just had the stadium rebuilt." Reese complained as she remembered the amount of paperwork she had received from the Five… it was a living nightmare.

"She is also the Earth version of Lucy. You guys already met Grace but not Raphael."

Raphael was a tall tanned boy who had ocean blue eyes and curly raven black hair, he had an athletic build and was mostly a calm person. He wore a blue vest and had a tree like symbol necklace, representing he belonged to Evergood. He wore army cargo shorts with the original converse trainers to finish off his look.

"Raphael is Grace's big brother who can shapeshift into any mythical creature he wants only for 30 minutes though. He is half demon is his father was an animal demon, he mainly uses dark magic circles but in close combat he uses a katana from his interdimensional storage space."

Reese relaxed, feeling happy that she had finished introduced her friends.

"But you don't know us." Levy exclaimed then shook his hand.

"There's no need to since Reese introduced you guys to us when she came around for Christmas."

Sofia was still in a bad mood, even though she almost smashed Natsu to death, and everyone could see it, Gray tried to comfort her but instead he got this:

"Sofia, you'll be alright—"

"Touch me again and I will kill you and your fucking family."

Gray put his hands in a surrendering pose, "Alright."

When Gray walked over to Natsu and said, "She's in a bad mood alright."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at him, "Nah, she's in a super duper good mood and is willing to eat rainbows." He said sarcastically.

"You wanna go flame brain?"

"It's on perverted ice pants!"

"Ash for brains!"

"Naked Ice princess!"

"I'm not naked!"

"You're getting out of your pants right now!"

He looked down and yelped, glaring at Natsu while putting on his trousers.

"That the best you got?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet Frostbite!"

"Why you—"

Before he could finish his sentence they were suddenly sucked up into a black hole, a few seconds later when they popped out they were shaking and trembling, rocking back and forwards.

"So hairy…"

"Now I know how Rogue felt, seeing Ichiya like that…" Then he shivered, they all looked at Reese who merely shrugged at them.

"We should've done that in the beginning."

Sofia crossed her arms, although she was happy to crush Natsu (who would still have to endure the pain that was arriving soon from Deku and the rest of Class A) she was a bit annoyed to see that there was an easier way to torture them without them wasting time. Reese shook her head.

"If I was to do that to Titania, well let's say she will be stuck with Evergood's therapist for the whole summer holiday."

She heard her name being called and saw Alexi (the fortune teller) running towards them.

"Reese, Sofia the shrine has just received a glimpse of the future. We must go immediately!"

They said their goodbyes to everyone and headed towards the shrine of Callisto, Callisto was the pillar of time and balance. The reason why Alexi could see into the future is because she was a descendant of Callisto and had inherited one of her pillar traits. The only hard part of the job was to put it into a riddle.

As they arrived, Alexi walked up to the stage and kneeled down, murmuring ancient words. It seemed like time itself had stopped, making sure no one else could hear it except from Alexi, Reese and Sofia. A white light blinded them as she opened her eyes and recited the prophecy:

 _Another year at the school of magic_

 _Although this one will be tragic_

 _Through the rubble and the snake vault door_

 _A secret chamber that is forbidden and no one has seen before_

 _But beware, two will turn on you_

 _One is red and the other is blue_

As the light exited Alexi, she looked at Reese and smirked.

"I have a present for Titania and the rest of Fairy Tail, when you next see them give it to them for me please."

* * *

As Reese came back from her appointment, she entered the study hall to find one of her friends. Reese looked over at Grace who seemed to be struggling at something, so she decided to help her. She leaned over Grace's shoulder to see what was wrong.

"Hey what's the problem?"

"Magic math problem. I don't know why but I feel like I'm over thinking things."

"Oh I can help you with that, let's see. Um alright here's the easy one, what's six times three?"

"I don't know."

Reese placed her hand on her face and sighed deeply then tried another attempt, "Six times three?"

"I don't know—"

"SIX TIMES THREE!"

Everyone who was surrounding them stopped their conversation or studying, looking at who was disturbing everyone.

"Reese, you're making a scene!"

"I DON'T CARE! WHAT IS SIX TIMES THREE?"

"I legit don't know!"

"SIX THREES!"

"What is it?"

"W—" Then she paused for a moment, "Sofia!"

Sofia looked to see who was calling her and saw Reese waving at her, she sighed and placed down Grim Reaper which she was sharpening. She walked over to Reese, crossing her arms, "What's the problem?"

"Magic math homework."

She snatched the paper from Reese's grasp on read it, "What's six times three?" She said, confused about what all the commotion was about.

"I don't know."

"What's six threes?"

"I don't know!"

"What's six add six?

"Oh twelve." She said proudly.

"NOW ADD SIX!" She was now on her tip toes, screaming at Grace who was leaning back arms still up.

"I don't know! What is it?!"

"WHAT IS IT—get your brother,"

"What for?"

She ignored her question and she called out to Raphael who was talking to his friends, as he was coming over he saw a fuming Reese and an annoyed Sofia with a tick mark on her forehead.

"What is this all about?"

Sofia couldn't be bothered to explain so she just handed it to Raphael; he didn't want to get involved so he stopped their crazy ranting for a moment and went to get the magic math teacher. That's what they call math in Evergood people, get use to it. When he came back he was dragging an irritated Mr Iziah. He was a short stubby man who wore glasses and was bold, he wore a normal teacher attire but the only thing that changed was the expression on his face.

"Can someone please tell why you are shouting, I can hear you from my classroom and your 20 meters away from me."

Raphael handed the paper to Mr Iziah, everyone could sense that he was about to get into a raging fit, "I TAUGHT YOU THIS IN CLASS! WHAT'S SIX TIMES THREE?"

"I don't know!"

"LOOK, IF JOHNNY HAS SIX TIMES THREE AMOUNTS OF DISHSOAP, HOW MUCH DISHSOAP WOULD HE HAVE?"

"I DON'T KNOW, HOW MUCH?"

They all stayed silent for a while until Natsu shouted out the answer for them, "Eighteen."

They all looked at Grace who was still confused, Sofia went over to the Hralinkes (Like the grey dragons in Maleficent) stables for her own personal reasons that you will find out later.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"What's six times three?"

Grace thought about it for a moment then said, "Nineteen."

Mr Iziah muttered to himself about why he applied for Magic Math, right at that moment she was run over by a Hralink whose rider was Sofia.

"What the fuck Sofia?"

She slid off her Hralink and cleared her throat, "A person is not defined by their past, like the old saying don't judge a book by its cover."

They looked at her like she was a psychopath, wait correction sociopath, because she was.

"Are fucking crazy, you just ran Grace over," Reese said as she pointed at the lying form of Grace, "And really? Don't judge a book by its cover, well then let's take a look at your contents then, killed all our human school teachers by poisoning them."

"That was fun."

Reese glared at Sofia then carried on her list, "Almost her killed own boyfriend and best friend, actually killing her best friend by sending her to the Mindscape, trying to kill her own father who is an asshole by the way," She put her middle finger up at the sky then walked back to the crowd which was basically the whole school plus Saber Tail.

"Would you like me to carry on?"

"NO!"

* * *

After that crazy problem, it was lunch so everyone headed to the feast hall. This is what it looks like since I can't be bothered to describe it. It's basically the same except without the Disney princess pictures.

q=cinderella%27s+royal+table&safe=strict&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiA75iY0_LdAhWoDcAKHTUCD-QQ_AUIDigB&biw=1680&bih=939#imgrc=J0c0bRVEc_B0nM:

Everyone was sitting with their friends, enjoying their time together unlike some other people you readers know. Is it weird I'm breaking the fourth wall? Anyway these people were Sabertooth and Fairy Tail.

Team Natsu, Saphira and Gajeel were sitting on one table while Reese, Sofia and the others were sitting on another far from the others. Makarov was having a visit with the headmaster to see if is children were allowed to stay over the next six summer holidays with them. Today was Seafood Saturday and everyone was digging into their meal, especially Natsu. Every opportunity he had to eat, he took it; all of these foods were all new to him so he was savoring ever last bit. His favorite meal was battered fish and salty chips, he already had five and was about to get another when Gajeel stopped him.

"Hey Salamander, I think you should leave some for others."

Natsu rolled his eyes at him and scoffed, "It refills anyways, I'll be back. Anyone wants to join is welcome."

He walked over with an Erza trailing behind, saying that she wanted to get more strawberry cake. Reese nudged Sofia and stood, leaving a laughing Sofia and a confused bunch of friends. Reese joined Natsu and Erza in the queue.

"Hey Ree—"

"Don't talk to me."

After that talk they waited patiently for their next meal to come, unfortunately for them Reese had other ideas. She 'accidently' bumped into Natsu, transferring the memory she had received from Alexi earlier that day to him. She smirked, walking away from the chaos that was about to begin. His eyes widen, seeing that image in his head with another clone of him only this time he was going to be a teacher. Natsu covered his eyes and started spreading fire everywhere, Erza wasn't impressed by his actions.

"Natsu Dragneel! I demand you to—"

Before she could say anything else, Natsu crashed into her. Since this image was contagious, he accidentally gave it to Erza, making her howl in fear.

"MY EYES ARE TAINTED WITH THAT HORRIBLE IMAGE! TO THINK THAT I WILL BE WORKING WITH THAT TROLL, AHHHHHH!"

She unconsciously summoned all her swords in her arsenal and shot towards unsuspected students, who were trying their best to avoid it unless they wanted a new piercing somewhere on their body.

"This place is gonna end up like the stadium if we don't stop them!" Someone in the crowd shouted out.

Reese however didn't regret her decision; she could fix this place up in a jiffy with that new 'Reparo' spell she learnt. Though I got to say… the situation got worse by the minute. Now Erza had infected Gray, ice was sprouting everywhere, freezing students. People were stuck on the wall by a sword while trying to escape, peoples' clothes were melting and getting burns.

 _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_ Reese thought.

 _You think, Lucia Reese this is gonna add even more paperwork to the pile_ Sofia had said in her head.

Reese forgot that Sofia could talk to people telepathically not to mention read their minds (I think we could tell when Sofia cheated in the card game with Voldemort). Before she could reverse everything, Gajeel started screaming for no reason. They all knew what this meant. Grey tornadoes started blowing them away, crashing into the walls making them crack. Before they could create even more damage, Reese snapped her fingers making the vandalizers stop in their tracks. The feast hall was completely in ruins, it looked like when the Fairy Tail guild hall exploded during the Tartaros incident. None of the decorations in the feast hall had been spared either. They were all either pierced, burnt, frozen or had humongous scratches in them.

The headmaster had a go at Makarov.

"YOU SAID YOUR CHILDREN WOULD BEHAVE, LOOK AT THIS MESS! I'M GOING TO GET EVEN MORE PAPERWORK THAN USUAL NOW! WHO WAS THE CAUSE FOR ALL OF THIS?"

They all pointed at Natsu who smiled nervously, luckily for him Lucy and Reese saved his ass. Most of them obviously didn't know that it was actually Reese's fault, but if they did then they were too afraid to show it.

"Don't worry, we know a spell that could repair this easily." Lucy smiled, "Reparo!"

It seemed like time was reversing back to when the feast hall wasn't in debris. The headmaster went on his knees and started praising them like gods, I think we all know what Lucy thought.

 _Why does everyone keep embarrassing me?_ She cried out in her head.

 _Because it's funny_. Reese replied telepathically, she forgot that she had a telepathic link with Reese. Lucy narrowed her eyes at Reese. Reese was suspiciously calm during the whole incident.

 _Let me guess, it was actually you…_ Lucy drifted off. Reese smirked at her.

 _Oh well done, Ravenclaw gets 5 house points for answering the most difficult question in the world!_ Reese answered sarcastically, _would you like to see it?_

 _NO!_ Lucy said immediately.

* * *

After every order of business was sorted out, they all headed to sleep. The guest sleep in spare dorm rooms and were separated by gender, Makarov had the luxury of sleeping by himself in a suite. People were separated by their pillar parentage in Evergood but that didn't include their guests. They all slept peacefully, not knowing what more surprises the fates had in store for them…

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE PEOPLE! IT'S A NEW DAY SO GET UP!"

Natsu fell out of his bed making Gray laugh at him to start a brawl made out of boys, what they didn't notice was that girls were dressed up in training suits. Though Loke noticed.

"Why are you wearing those outfits? It's not like we're going to be doing some super hardcore training." He said while scratching the back of his head.

Sofia pouted and put the microphone in front her mouth. Reese, Wendy and Saphira covered their sensitive ears, knowing what was about to happen.

"I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD JINX YOURSELF LOKE, FOR YOUR INFORMATION YES WE ARE DOING A SUPER HARDCORE TRAINING SO GET DRESSED!"

Sofia and the girls left the room so that the boys could get changed, unaware that all of them had bleeding ears.

When they finished, they headed to a large room which had lots of obstacles to go through. There was lava monsters bathing in hot magma underneath the monkey bars, a raging sea with different types of sea serpents that surrounded the stepping stones, a massive rain forest filled with hungry Welibeasts (sort of like a rhino and a hydra combined) waiting for their next meal and finally a climbing pyramid that was set over the Mindscape with mind sucking Evokers waiting for their next victim.

"Here are the rules:

No cheating, meaning that you are not allowed to use magic but you are allowed to use weapons. No Erza, that does not mean that you get to use your magic."

"You can only work in solo so that means every magic user for themselves!

And finally try your best to survive so you won't be stuck in the infirmary for 2 weeks! We do not want to pay for your health insurance, now let the training begin!"

* * *

 _After the training course since I can't do those scenes…_

Everyone from Saber Tail was lying down on the floor, hyperventilating. The only people who didn't seem tired as Reese, Sofia, Raphael and Grace, of course they wouldn't be affected. They had been doing it since got here so of course they would have the upper advantage in this. Sofia was about to brag in Salamander's face that he lost when they all noticed that Grace was missing.

"Where's Grace?" Reese asked Raphael for everyone since they were out to breath. He smirked mockingly at her like he won the prize she wanted.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice that she would sometimes leave our company at random times, and your supposed to be the—"

She gave him an intense death glare that could rival the scariest people before he could say anything else.

 _They're not supposed to know about who I really am you baka_ , she explained telepathically in his mind. He gulped nervously and tried to find another excuse to fill in the gap before he could experience Asprintal (basically hell).

"-school's match-maker, yeah that was what I was going to say." He chuckled nervously, silently hoping that she wouldn't' explode.

She looked around to see if she could spot her frizzy haired, hen she did she grinned wildly. It looks like a boy was flirting/talking with a blushing Grace, and he went by the name Captain Levi.

* * *

In Evergood, students go by ranks. It goes from one to seven like lowest to highest:

The Soldier, this person is obviously the solider who fights in the army, every student in Evergood is a soldier.

The Healer, this person heals the soldiers' wounds and go out in the field to retrieve them from battle. If you didn't know already Grace is the most requested healer in the army;

The Strategist, this person is the one that strategizes the plan on the enemies and is usually the spy that spies on the enemy to get more accurate information;

The Captain, the fourth in command in the army. Raphael and Levi are one of the most respected ones but Sofia takes the whole bakery, util she got kicked out due to vry obvious reasons which I think you could guess why (I'll give you a hint, it included an annoying soldier and a large blender);

The Major, they would be the teachers. The leader of the Majors would Mr Russell aka Rufus, the combat teacher and the pillar of strength and humility;

The Colonel, the colonel would be the second head of the army also the headmaster of Evergood;

And finally, the General, to be a general you have to be a pillar but not just any pillar. You have to be one of the Five or a major secondary pillar. The main leaders of the army is Nescryn, Lucia, Aric, Callisto and Reese. If you're wondering why Or'on isn't one of the generals is because they are afraid he would use them against the pillars to gain the throne which would never happen since Sofia keeps in check with him. It's sad really, the daughter has to take care of the dad. Anyways, Reese is the leader of the secondary leaders so she takes Or'on's place since she was the eighth pillar created, the seventh one people don't like to take about since Chaos banished him for very violent and bloody reasons.

* * *

Levi had a short, straight raven black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating dull grey eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face although it doesn't look like a miserable teenager when he is with Grace. He is quite tall for a fifth teen year old, but his skill is well-developed in attacking due his flexibility. He is usually either frowning or expressionless; that, plus his extremely calm demeanor, often makes it difficult for others to guess what he is thinking. But like I said before, I doesn't seem like that when it comes to Grace. He wore a short sleeved white dress shirt with blue denim jeans and a leather belt completed with Adidas trainers, on his left arm was a strange tattoo engraved onto him which looked like a I with a T sticking out on the left making it look like an F but is supposed to be a S. This symbolized that he was a titan slayer, but not just any ordinary titan slayer. He was an Iron Titan slayer, meaning that he could create any metal weapon or equipment in thin air. Reese liked to say that he was a Iron Titan Slayer so he could create a metal vault door to keep himself in and nobody else. Of course he respected Reese, she was on the highest class and if you didn't respect her well let's just say that last person who didn't respect her properly, he regretted it… badly, that's why he didn't let it out on her when he hears that. To be honest he respects and admires her greatly since she was and still his mentor, since she could control the element metal, she decided to take him under her wing and take him to Evergood. His pillar heritage was Lucia, funny actually she supposed to be joyful and emotional but it seems like the opposite for him though. He only showed emotion towards Grace and Reese.

Reese walked over to the flirtatious soon to be couple and slapped Levi on the back.

"Long time no see my little student, I see time has been treating you fairly. And you Grace, you did not tell me you already had a _boyfriend, I_ could have stetted up a date for the two of you. " She said, grinning.

He gave her a small smile while Grace was full on blushing. Levi scratched the back of his neck.

"Well I didn't know that you were back so..."

"It's okay, so what's your rank on monster killing? I'm hoping its improved."

Levi was about to say his answer but Grace interrupted him with a kiss on the cheek which almost made him melt into a puddle on the spot, Reese could see that Mirajane was squealing from the distance and Raphael was letting out steam, shocked that Grace would do something so bold.

"29 titan and 278 monsters," Grace said smiling, Levi pouted at her for stealing his spotlight.

On the other hand...

"Well bless Hiedi's face, he is actually being friendly for once in his life!" Raphael exclaimed.

"I heard he is going to take in an apprentice. I think his name is Eren..." Sofia stated.

"Wait a minute, friendly?"

* * *

It was two weeks after they had met Levi, turns out to them that he was not as nice as he seems to other people. To everyone else, he treated them like trash, when Natsu had said the joke Reese always says he landed up on the floor with a bruised rib cage. It looks like Reese had taught him well, they didn't care about his attitude towards them since he was mentored by Reese so the roughness was understandable because it was before she had a tough past but he did have a reaction with Erza.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"This is Saber Tail Levi, say hello to them." He grunted at them meaning his hello, "The blunette with the orange headband is Levy-"_

 _"Wait a minute, this guy has the same name as Levy! Only his name is pronounced LIvI-"_

 _"Shut up Salamander!"_

 _Levi was confused by the name calling but ignored it, "Wendy is the dark blue haired girl, the white haired lady is Mirajane," Then she whispered this in his ear, "Beware she gets a little crazy when it comes to love and ships."_

 _He looked suspiciously at Mira who was innocently smiling at him, not knowing what plans were in tore for him and Grace._

 _"Anyways the blond is Lucy, the ginger is Loke, the light blue and blacked haired girl is Saphira (emotionless most of the time like you) the pink haired idiot is Natsu or also known as Salamander, the pin head is Gajeel or Black Steel, the almost naked raven head is Gray or Fullbuster and finally the redhead is Erza or Titania-"_

 _"Titania?"_

 _Reese raised an amused eyebrow at him, things were about to get interesting._ _W_ _hen Levi charged at Erza, swords clashed with double handled scythes. It took them thirty minutes for them to settle down with their fight ending with a "YOU BETTER SIT YOU TITAN SLAYING BUTT DOWN OR ELSE I WILL NOT SPEAK OR HANG OUT WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF THE HOLIDAY!" No one had ever expect Grace to blackmail someone so viciously, but were silently glad since Titania was getting serious injuries while Levi only had a few bruises. Reese had never ever seen Levi so scared in her whole entire existence, she was_ _put into a laughing seizure at the end of the fight._

* * *

Natsu was tired of all of this chaos so he decided to chill out on his bed with Happy, everything was going peacefully when a sudden bang was heard from the window.

"What was that Natsu?"

"I don't know Happy, why don't you check it out?" Happy pouted at his father, it was unfair but he couldn't anything about it. He flew over to the window and saw a familiar owl falling onto the carpeted floor with a letter clutched onto his talons. Natsu took the letter from Errol,they noticed that Errol was still standing there so they guessed that he was waiting to send Natsu's reply to Ron.

"Wait a minute, isn't that Errol?" Happy said, shocked that Ron had found their address then he glared at Natsu, "What did you do?"

"Hehe... I might have given Ron our address, now let's see what he wrote to us." He said as he opened the letter to see:

 _To Natsu and the others,_

 _How have you been? Listen, I don't know if you been writing to Harry lately but he hasn't replied to me or Hermione. I was wondering if he has responded to you by any chance, anyways I was hoping if you could come around sometime. If you want to then my address is The Burrow, Ottery St Capole, Devon,West Country, England._

 _From the Weaselys,_

 _P.S. Bring Happy along, George and Fred want test out some pranks with him, we have a feeling that the Dursleys are keeping Harry captive so we're planning to use dad's magic car. Maybe just you and Happy come over. The Burrow is already too crowded._

Natsu grinned widely at Happy, "Happy, we're taking a trip to Devon!"

* * *

 **Please review people, after every Arc is finish they would head back to Evergood. Though seriously please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I was just notified by the Real Grace that she wanted to be best friends with Levi but I don't know, leave a review if I should edit the last chapter or leave and continue shipping Gravi (Grace and Levi). Sorry if my fights are lame, I'm doing my best. Anyways, extra credit to Sofia.**

 **Anyways the way that Natsu arrived at Devon was the Jump, now you're probably wondering what the Jump is? Well it's like a teleportation spell, a large crack will consume you as you go down the tunnel. If you don't have permission to use the Jump then you will be eaten by Abbot before you could arrive at your destination, but in Natsu's case Abbot is on holiday. In Evergood, there are several Jump stations students could use without getting eaten.**

 **I forgot two characters appearances so I'm going to say it know:**

 **Reese has dark chocolate coloured hair with matching milk chocolate eyes, her skin is mocha brown that complements her skin. She usually keeps her hair straight or in a French plait, she wears a charm bracelet that has different charms on it that represent different forms and powers for example:**

 **A phoenix charm for her elemental phoenix slayer magic;**

 **GP representing the magic she trained from the gods and pillars (for her elemental phoenix magic she has to train with all the elements, she has control of all of the elements except Chaos which she will learn to use from a special someone and that is not Acnologia);**

 **A sword to represent the one of the swords of the season which is the Katana of Spring;**

 **A star to represent her pillar powers which are stars (including the suns and moons), truths, lies, memories, secrets, wishes and love;**

 **A purple jewel to represent her Heaven and Hell's magic.**

 **She is usually seen wearing a black top with multi coloured beads sewed onto it with a sapphire, skinny denim jeans with Superstars. She had an hourglass figure and for the dragon slayers she smelt like chocolate fudge and cookie dough**

 **Grace has caramel frizzy hair, she had one part of her hair covering her right eye and the rest of it was flat and her back, she had vibrant violet eyes and had milk chocolate shake colour skin.** **She is Raphael's little sister, she can summon any mythical animal or creature to her aid, she is half demon since her father is an Animcrastic (an animal demon who can shape shift into any living creature) and her mother is Jarica who is the pillar of imagination, she mainly uses air magic and healing magic, ironically most accidents are caused by her, she is the Earth version of Wendy Marvel. She smells like milk chocolate and fresh roses.**

 **I am so sorry if I got Eren's appearance wrong, in the picture's his eyes looked green.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except most of the Ocs.**

* * *

Can nothing get any worse? Chapter 17

Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his nephew Harry's room.

"Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control that bloody owl, it'll have to go!"

Harry tried, yet again, to explain. "She's _bored_ ," he said. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night —"

"Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy mustache. "I know what'll happen if that owl's let out."

He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia.

Harry tried to argue back but his words were drowned by a long, loud belch from the Dursleys' son, Dudley.

"I want more bacon."

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while we've got the chance… I don't like the sound of that school food…"

"Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?"

Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair, grinned and turned to Harry.

"Pass the frying pan."

"You've forgotten the magic word," said Harry irritably.

The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was absolutely incredible: Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen; Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth; Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples.

"I meant 'please'!" said Harry quickly. "I didn't mean —"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," thundered his uncle, spraying spit over the table, "ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"

"But I —"

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist.

"I just —"

"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"

Harry stared from his purple-faced uncle to his pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley to his feet.

"All right," said Harry, " _all right_ …"

Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and watching Harry closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes.

Ever since Harry had come home for the summer holidays, Uncle Vernon had been treating him like a bomb that might go off at any moment, because Harry Potter _wasn't_ a normal boy. As a matter of fact, he was as not normal as it is possible to be.

Harry Potter was a wizard — a wizard fresh from his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if the Dursleys were unhappy to have him back for the holidays, it was nothing to how Harry felt.

He missed Hogwarts so much it was like having a constant stomach ache. He missed the castle, with its secret passageways and ghosts, the petty fights that would break out from Natsu and Gray (except the part where he gets dragged in), his classes (though perhaps not Snape, the Potions master), the mail arriving by owl, eating delicious banquets in the Great Hall, sleeping in his four-poster bed in the tower dormitory with his funny roommates, visiting the gamekeeper, Hagrid, in his cabin next to the Forbidden Forest in the grounds, and, especially, Quidditch, the most popular sport in the wizarding world (six tall goal posts, four flying balls, and fourteen players on broomsticks).

All Harry's spell books, his wand, robes, cauldron, and top-of-the-line Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick had been locked in a cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon the instant Harry had come home. What did the Dursleys care if Harry lost his place on the House Quidditch team because he hadn't practiced all summer? What was it to the Dursleys if Harry went back to school without any of his homework done? The Dursleys were what wizards called Muggles (not a single drop of magical blood in their veins), and as far as they were concerned, having a wizard in the family was a matter of deepest shame. Uncle Vernon had even padlocked Harry's owl, Hedwig, inside her cage, to stop her from carrying messages to anyone in the wizarding world.

Harry looked nothing like the rest of the family. Uncle Vernon was large and neckless, with an enormous black mustache; Aunt Petunia was horse-faced and bony; Dudley was blond, pink, and porky. Harry, on the other hand, was small and skinny, with brilliant green eyes and jet-black hair that was always untidy. He wore round glasses, and on his forehead was a thin, lightning-shaped scar.

It was this scar that made Harry so particularly unusual, even for a wizard. This scar was the only hint of Harry's very mysterious past, of the reason he had been left on the Dursleys' doorstep eleven years before.

At the age of one year old, Harry had somehow survived a curse from the greatest Dark sorcerer of all time, Lord Voldemort, whose name most witches and wizards still feared to speak. Harry's parents had died in Voldemort's attack, but Harry had escaped with his lightning scar, and somehow — nobody understood why — Voldemort's powers had been destroyed the instant he had failed to kill Harry.

So Harry had been brought up by his dead mother's sister and her husband. He had spent ten years with the Dursleys, never understanding why he kept making odd things happen without meaning to, believing the Dursleys' story that he had got his scar in the car crash that had killed his parents.

And then, exactly a year ago, Hogwarts had written to Harry, and the whole story had come out. Harry had taken up his place at wizard school, where he and his scar were famous… but now the school year was over, and he was back with the Dursleys for the summer, back to being treated like a dog that had rolled in something smelly.

The Dursleys hadn't even remembered that today happened to be Harry's twelfth birthday. Of course, his hopes hadn't been high; they'd never given him a real present, let alone a cake — but to ignore it completely…

At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said, "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day."

Harry looked up, hardly daring to believe that they even had the slightest memory of what happened to be this special event.

"This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," said Uncle Vernon.

Harry went back to his toast. _Of course_ , he thought bitterly, _Uncle Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party_. He'd been talking of nothing else for two weeks. Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from him (Uncle Vernon's company made drills).

"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be — ?"

"In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."

"Good, good. And Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"They'll _love_ him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.

"Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Harry. "And _you_?"

"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry tonelessly.

"Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight-fifteen —"

"I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia. "And, Dudley, you'll say —"

"May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.

"My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia.

"And _you_?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Harry.

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry dully.

"Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?"

"Vernon tells me you're a _wonderful_ golfer, Mr. Mason… _Do_ tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason… "

"Perfect… Dudley?"

"How about — 'We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and _I_ wrote about _you_.'" This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Harry. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Harry ducked under the table so they wouldn't see him laughing at Dudley's corny speech.

"And you, boy?" Harry fought to keep his face straight as he emerged from under the table. "I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," he said.

"Too right, you will," said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way. When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the news at ten. We'll be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow."

Harry couldn't feel too excited about this. He didn't think the Dursleys would like him any better in Majorca than they did on Privet Drive.

"Right — I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me. And _you_ ," he snarled at Harry. "You stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning."

Harry left through the back door. It was a brilliant, sunny day. He crossed the lawn, slumped down on the garden bench, and sang under his breath:

"Happy birthday to me… happy birthday to me…"

No cards, no presents, and he would be spending the evening pretending not to exist. He gazed miserably into the hedge. He had never felt so lonely. More than anything else at Hogwarts, more even than playing Quidditch, Harry missed all of his friends but most of all his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He missed Reese and her lecturing attitude, Natsu and his humongous appetite with Happy, his talking blue cat. He even missed Saphira and her tsundere attitude towards her classmates, heck he even crazy enough to missed Professor Scarlett and her crazy punishments and lessons (okay that's a bit too far). They, however, didn't seem to be missing him at all. None of them had written to him all summer, even though Ron had said he was going to ask Harry to come and stay.

Countless times, Harry had been on the point of unlocking Hedwig's cage by magic and sending her to Ron and Hermione with a letter, but it wasn't worth the risk. Underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of school. Harry hadn't told the Dursleys this; he knew it was only their terror that he might turn them all into dung beetles that stopped them from locking him in the cupboard under the stairs with his wand and broomstick. For the first couple of weeks back, Harry had enjoyed muttering nonsense words under his breath and watching Dudley tearing out of the room as fast as his fat legs would carry him. But the long silence from his wizarding friends had made Harry feel so cut off from the magical world that even taunting Dudley had lost its appeal — and now all of them had forgotten his birthday.

What wouldn't he give now for a message from Hogwarts? From any witch or wizard? He'd almost be glad of a sight of his archenemy, Draco Malfoy, just to be sure it hadn't all been a dream…

Not that his whole year at Hogwarts had been fun. At the very end of last term, Harry had come face-to-face with none other than Lord Voldemort himself and these mysterious group of people called Saber Tail. Voldemort might be a ruin of his former self, but he was still terrifying, still cunning, still determined to regain power. Harry had slipped through Voldemort's clutches for a second time, but it had been a narrow escape, and even now, weeks later, Harry kept waking in the night, drenched in cold sweat, wondering where Voldemort was now, remembering his livid face, his wide, mad eyes —

Harry suddenly sat bolt upright on the garden bench. He had been staring absent-mindlessly into the hedge — _and the hedge was staring back_. Two enormous green eyes had appeared among the leaves.

Harry jumped to his feet just as a jeering voice floated across the lawn.

"I know what day it is," sang Dudley, waddling toward him.

The huge eyes blinked and vanished.

"What?" said Harry, not taking his eyes off the spot where they had been.

"I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming right up to him.

"Well done," said Harry. "So you've finally learned the days of the week, huh I never thought the day would come."

"Today's your _birthday_ ," sneered Dudley, ignoring Harry's comment. "How come you haven't got any cards? Haven't you even got friends at that freak place?"

"Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school," said Harry coolly.

Dudley hitched up his trousers, which were slipping down his fat bottom.

"Why're you staring at the hedge?" he said suspiciously.

"I'm trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire," said Harry.

Dudley stumbled backward at once, a look of panic on his fat face.

"You c-can't — Dad told you you're not to do m-magic — he said he'll chuck you out of the house — and you haven't got anywhere else to go — you haven't got any _friends_ to take you —"

" _Jiggery pokery_!" said Harry in a fierce voice. " _Hocus pocus_ — _squiggly wiggly_ —"

"MUUUUUUM!" howled Dudley, tripping over his feet as he dashed back toward the house. "MUUUUM! He's doing you know what!"

Harry paid dearly for his moment of fun. As neither Dudley nor the hedge was in any way hurt, Aunt Petunia knew he hadn't really done magic, but he still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at his head with the soapy frying pan. Then she gave him work to do, with the promise he wouldn't eat anything again until he'd finished his punishment.

While Dudley lolled around watching and eating ice cream, Harry cleaned the windows, washed the car, mowed the lawn, trimmed the flowerbeds, pruned and watered the roses, and repainted the garden bench. The sun blazed overhead, burning the back of his neck. Harry knew he shouldn't have risen to Dudley's bait, but Dudley had said the very thing Harry had been thinking himself… maybe he _didn't_ have any friends at Hogwarts…

 _Wish they could see famous Harry Potter now_ , he thought savagely as he spread manure on the flower beds, his back aching, sweat running down his face.

* * *

It was half past seven in the evening when at last, exhausted, he heard Aunt Petunia calling him.

"Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!"

Harry moved gladly into the shade of the gleaming kitchen. On top of the fridge stood tonight's pudding: a huge mound of whipped cream and sugared violets. A loin of roast pork was sizzling in the oven.

"Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia, pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table. She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail dress.

Harry washed his hands and gobbled down his pitiful supper. The moment he had finished, Aunt Petunia whisked away his plate. "Upstairs! Hurry!"

As he passed the door to the living room, Harry caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jackets. He had only just reached the upstairs landing when the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Remember, boy — one sound —"

Harry crossed to his bedroom on tiptoe, slipped inside, closed the door, and turned to collapse on his bed.

The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Evergood…_

Everyone was practicing their fights with each other, Reese was against Loke, Lucy and Mira, Sofia was paired with Gajeel and Levy, Grace and Raphael with Wendy and Gray and the finally group was Erza and Saphira.

As they got into their battle stance, Levi had the honor of being the referee along with his apprentice Eren, who was watching with fascination very closely.

He was a 13 year old who had short wavy brown hair, he had emerald green eyes which was filled with determination. He was slightly tanned and was quite tall, whenever someone saw him he would near him he would shoot them a glare. It's no wonder why Levi chose him to be his apprentice. He wore a white tank top that said 'sup?' with black trousers and jaguar trainers, to cover himself he wore a black leather jacket.

He had fired the shot meaning the fights would begin. While everyone started their fights, Reese was the only one who stayed stationary. Her philosophy was who went first in the fight would be the one to lose. Unfortunately for her opponents, they did not remember this and charged straight at her.

She smirked and dodged the attack with ease, not yet attacking but dodging she planned her counterattack.

Lucy was in her Draco Stardress Form (she had brick red wings on her back, her body was covered with scales which were imprinted with the ancient celestial language, the edges were trimmed with gold and rubies which dazzled in the daylight, her tail was thick and scaly but smooth and elegant at the same time. They hugged her skin making her hourglass figure stand out), Loke was in his demon form (his hair was still ginger but a bit darker with golden horns curling out of his head, his eyes would turn animistic, his fingers would turn into talons and dark symbols would appear on his arms in black, his wings and tails would remain golden but look a little more menacing. Sorry I'm just really bad at describing transformations, just try to imagine it in your imaginations) and Mira was in her Sitri demon form. They were not underestimating her that easily. She grinned wildly.

"Let's see what you got!"

As she said that, another group were fighting ahead, this was Sofia vs Levy and Gajeel. Levy hair was messed up and had scratches while Gajeel was in his Steel Dragon form but bruises were visible.

"Solid Script: Earthquake!"

Large rumbling was heard until it broke out, unleashing all its fury on Sofia. Sofia stayed calm and planned her way out, then she got an idea.

"Mind Pillar Sacred Art: Split Soul!"

This spell allowed the user to share a soul with one of their enemies, this was especially useful with enemy teammates, and while Sofia could control her enemy's body their soul would rest, unable to control their actions. One of Levy's eyes turned green, the same shade as Sofia's eyes.

"Solid Script: Hurricane!"

Both teammates expected the spell to shoot towards Sofia but the hurricane had other plans, as it dashed for Gajeel he exclaimed in surprise.

"What the hell Shrimp? I'm not the enemy she is!" He said as he turned to Sofia who was currently enjoying the show that was in front of her, then he finally realized what she was doing, "Stop playing dirty and get over here!"

She smirked as she clicked her fingers, Levy was suddenly on the ground breathing heavily. He ran over to her, clutching her close to his chest listening to her heavy breathing. He looked up at Sofia, his eyes shadowed by Gajeel's hair.

"You will pay…"

"I'm didn't hear you say that, could you repeat that again please?" Sofia said in a mocking tone.

He finally lifted his head to reveal eyes that had no emotion except anger.

"YOU'LL PAY!"

As he charged towards Sofia, another pair charged. This was Grace and Raphael vs Gray and Wendy.

"Sky Dragon Sarced Art: Shattering Light Drill!"

"Ice-Make Unlimited: One Side Chaotic Dance!"

"Animcrastic Transformation: WigerSlif (this is part fire serpent and hellish skycrows)!"

"Creature I summon thy, Hralink!"

I think you can guess what attack belonged to, I should really stop breaking the fourth wall...nah.

As attack landed on each other two others were having a very interesting fight of their own, wanna see?

"Requip: Sea Empress Armour! Emplatic Slash"

"Water Dragon Crash Dive!"

As Erza experienced a tsunami crashed down on her, Saphira cringed at the attack that was landed on her. Most of the time Water attacks wouldn't affect her but Erza's armour seem to have an exception. She shook off the feeling and went for her next attack, not underestimating the Great Titania.

"Water Dragon's Aquatic Bullets!"

Shots of water dashed towards Erza as she braced for impact with her next move.

"Requip: Adamantine Armour!"

She clashed the two shields together as she heard the attack landing on her with a loud boom, she then requipped into her Morning Star armour. Attack after attack they were finally worn out but the didn't give up just yet.

"Requip: Nakagami Armour, Nakagami Starlight!"

"Raging Sea: Leviathan's Rampage!"

A large BOOM could be heard from the other side of the training grounds as they all saw Saphira and Erza on the ground, panting. Saphira's plait was undone and sprawled all over her face while she was decorated with serve injures while Erza was in the same condition as her. Erza pushed herself up and put her hand out.

"That was a good match Saphira, you are a worthy opponent. I am glad you are on our side."

Saphira took her hand and pulled herself off the ground, she scratched the back of her neck.

"I'm glad that Sofia and Reese are on our side."

As she said that they looked in the other direction, Sofia was mediating (obviously bored) without a single scratch on her while an injured Levy and Gajeel laid down on the floor, their chests going up and down. Reese smiled in triumph as she stared down at the losing trio who not surprisingly lost against her. Looks like she showed no mercy to them, not even Loke. Erza shook her head in amusement but then realized something, Natsu and Happy did not show up at any of the fights today…

"Reese?"

"Yes Titania?"

"Do you know where—"

"Someone has used an unauthorized Jump Station!"

They all looked at Alexi whose hair was running behind her. Reese had a surprised expression on her face that was quickly replaced with anger, "Where did they go?"

Alexi put her hand on her chin then remembered, "Devon."

Slowly everyone, started backing away from Reese who was emitting a deadly aura that could bring the most fearsome warriors down to their knees and beg for mercy.

"Let me guess, it was a pink haired pyromaniac and a blue furball."

Alexi slowly nodded, if you were there you could see the reactions of each Evergood student.

Alexi looked calm, Grace had her head in her palms thinking, just a normal day in Evergood, Raphael just felt hungry while Sofia had a sadistic smile on her face that crept everybody out.

"Are you okay Sofia?" Levy asked with concern.

"No i'm perfectly fine while wanting to die at the same time..." Then she giggled creepily, sending shivers down everyone's spines. Reese sighed.

"She forgot to take her pills, didn't she?" Reese stated while Raphael nodded solemnly.

Everyone in Saber Tail was confused, _was this a normal routine for them, do they nopt get creep out by her behavior!?_ Sofia pouted at them.

"Aw, why you got be so rude? Now I'm sad!" She exclaimed as she ran off into the distance. She could read minds remember?

While Saber Tail was sweat dropping, Reese and the other started to panic.

"If we don't catch her soon then the rest of the students will be doomed from her mental breakdown killing spree!" Reese exclaimed, shocking their guests, "Well, whose gonna catch her!"

Every Evergood student pointed at Raphael who just sighed, Saber Tail pitied him for catching the dangerous sociopath that was on the lose.

"Its alright, I'm her boyfriend plus I've done this before. Now if you excuse me, i'm going to be adding another scar to my collection."

* * *

As he walked off to find his girlfriend, in the distance two certain exceeds sat on a counter top with the currently fourth master watching what was played in front of them. Lily was drinking kiwi juice while Carla was licking blue bubble gum ice cream (I added something that in includes Cappy *cackles from behind the computer*) in her human form. Master sighed in exasperation putting his pen down, massaging his temples in a circular motion.

"Those two will be the death of me someday." Master moaned as Carla gave out a tsk.

"You mean the death of all of us, before we all die from their craziness Erza and Reese will surely kill them first. Someone needs to sort out that tomcat and his reckless owner, I just hope Wendy and Grace don't get influenced by them." She said, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow.

Pantherlily gave out a chuckle, putting down his kiwi juice, "I somehow sense that Gray, Gajeel and Loke will be there to laugh at Natsu when it comes to that."

Makarov shook his head and dived right back into the paperwork that was given by the headmaster, due to Team Natsu and Gajeel's antics they received many complaints from the Five and they all decided it was Makarov's fault. They all said that he needed to put a leash on them or else then left the threat hanging, if he did put them on a leash then he would be dragged into the mess (like that's not already happening).

Looks like Harry will have some unexpected visitors today.

Bonus!

When Raphael finally found her, she was sipping tea by the Lake of Eternal Punishment. When she sipped it she spat out.

"Blergh! This tea is cold! Hey Raphael, do me a favor and get me a hot cup of tea!"

He silently moaned to himself why does he always volunteer.

* * *

 **For those who are confused they recuse Harry on the same day as this chapter, which is on Harry's birthday. Please review people, oh and I also forgot to mention that I had writer's block for a while so I hope I can make it up to you guys with this chapter.**

 **Review!**


	18. Chapter 18 and 19

**Yes, I am back from the dead, hehe… Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I had to do House Drama in my school and after school rehearsals took for ever not to mention my homework. Anyways I will be doing two chapters to make it up to you guys, I haven't received any comments if Grace and Levi should be together or not so I'm gonna leave Gravi alone. Real life Grace is going to Tokyo Comic Con and meeting Hiro Mashima, by the way if you guys are wondering if I am ever going to rewrite Soulless well you will have to wait until December. Now on with the 'Greatest Show' to now 'Come Alive' which will 'Go the Distance', I am sorry with the Greatest Showman and Hercules puns if you were doing House Drama then you would know what I am talking about *sulks in a corner since her house got last place*, extra credit to Sofia.**

 **Disclaimer: I honestly don't on anything except the OCs, well except Saphira who is someone else's awesome OC.**

* * *

Harry meets Dobby Chapter 18

Harry managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing. The little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. Harry knew instantly that this was what had been watching him out of the garden hedge that morning. As they stared at each other, Harry heard Dudley's voice from the hall.

"May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arms and leg-holes.

"Er - hello," said Harry nervously.

"Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry down the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir ... Such an honor it is . . .."

"Th-thank you," said Harry, edging along the wall and sinking into his desk chair, next to Hedwig, who was deep in sleep in her large cage that was still locked up. He wanted to ask, "What are you?" but thought it would sound too rude, so instead he said, "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature.

"Oh - really?" said Harry. "Er - I don't want to be rude or anything, but - this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom."

Aunt Petunias high, false laugh sounded from the living room. The elf hung his head.

"Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," said Harry quickly, "but, err, is there any particular reason you're here?"

"Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir ... it is difficult, sir ... Dobby wonders where to begin . . .."

"Sit down," said Harry politely, pointing at the bed.

To his horror, the elf burst into tears - very noisy tears.

"S-sit down!" he wailed. "Never ... never ever. . . "

Harry thought he heard the voices downstairs falter.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything -"

"Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard - like an equal before-"

Harry, trying to say "Shh!" and look comforting at the same time, ushered Dobby back onto the bed where he sat hiccoughing, looking like a large and very ugly doll. At last he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery adoration.

"You can't have met many decent wizards," said Harry, trying to cheer him up.

Dobby shook his head. Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Don't - what are you doing?" Harry hissed, springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed - Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir . . ."

"Your family?"

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir... DOBBY'S is a house elf - bound to serve one house and one family forever until we die ..."

"Do they know you're here?" asked Harry curiously.

Dobby shuddered.

"Oh, no, sir, no ... Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir _"

"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"

"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They let Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they remind me to do extra punishments ...

"But why don't you leave? Escape?"

"A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free ... Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir . . ."

Harry stared at the poor house elf, pitying the poor uh thing.

"And I thought I had it bad staying here for another four weeks," he said, "This makes the Dursleys sound almost human. Can't anyone help you? Can't I?"

Almost at once, Harry wished he hadn't spoken. Dobby had yet again dissolved into wails of gratitude.

"Please," Harry whispered frantically, "please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you're here -"

"Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby ... Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew…"

Harry, who was feeling distinctly hot in the face, said, "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione and Reese, they-"  
But he stopped quickly, because thinking about Hermione was painful.

"H-Harry Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently, his orb like eyes aglow. "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named -"

"Voldemort?" said Harry.

Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!"

"Sorry" said Harry quickly. "I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron -"

He stopped again. Thinking about Ron was painful, too.

Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes wide as headlights.

"Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago ... that Harry Potter escaped yet again. "

Harry nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.

"Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing, "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later... Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

There was a silence broken only by the chink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of Uncle Vernon's voice.

"W-what?" Harry stammered. "But I've got to go back - term starts on September first. It's all that's keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world - at Hogwarts."

"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."

"Why?" said Harry in surprise.

"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?"

"All right!" cried Harry, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him. "Hang on - this hasn't got anything to do with Vol- - sorry - with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod," he added hastily as Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to the wall again.

Slowly, Dobby shook his head.

"Not -not He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir –"

But Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give Harry a hint. Harry, however, was completely lost.

"He hasn't got a brother, has he?"

Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever.

"Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Harry. "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing - you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?"

Dobby bowed his head.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, sir" - Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper - "there are powers Dumbledore doesn't ... powers no decent wizard. . ."

"But there is Saber Tail, those group of people who can do magic without wands."

Dobby's eyes widen when Harry had said that.

"How do you know of them sir?"

"Well I- wait how do you know them? Have you met them before? What were their identities?"

And before Harry could stop him, Dobby bounded off the bed, seized Harry's desk lamp, and started beating himself around the head with earsplitting yelps.

A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later Harry, heart thudding madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"

"Quick! In the closet!" hissed Harry, stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door, and flinging himself onto the bed just as the door handle turned.

"What - the - devil - are - you - doing?" said Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth, his face horribly close to Harry's, "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke ... One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy!"

He stomped flat-footed from the room.

Shaking, Harry let Dobby out of the closet.

"See what it's like here?" he said. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got -well, I think I've got friends."

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly.

"I expect they've just been - wait a minute," said Harry, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

Dobby shuffled his feet.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best- "

Harry had taken back all the pity he had gave Dobby before.

"Have you been stopping my letters?"

"Dobby has them here, sir," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, Reese's typewriter printing and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid.

Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry... Dobby hoped ... if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him ... Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir…"

Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach.

"Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"

"No," said Harry angrily. "Give me my friends' letters!"

"Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf sadly.

Before Harry could move, Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, pulled it open, and sprinted down the stairs.

Mouth dry and stomach lurching, Harry sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. He jumped the last six steps, landing catlike on the hall carpet, looking around for Dobby. From the dining room he heard Uncle Vernon saying, ". . . tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr. Mason. She's been dying to hear. . . "

Harry ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt his stomach disappear.

Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby.

"No," croaked Harry. "Please ... they'll kill me ...

"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school -"

"Dobby ... please ..."

"Say it, sir-"

"I can't!"

Dobby gave him a tragic look.

"Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good."

The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished.

There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find Harry, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunias pudding.

At first, it looked as though Uncle Vernon would manage to gloss the whole thing over. ("Just our nephew - very disturbed meeting strangers upset him, so we kept him upstairs")

He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dining room, then promised Harry he would flay him to within an inch of his life when the Masons had left, and handed him a mop. Aunt Petunia dug some ice cream out of the freezer and Harry, still shaking, started scrubbing the kitchen clean.

Uncle Vernon might still have been able to make his deal - if it hadn't been for the owl.

Aunt Petunia was just passing around a box of after-dinner mints when a huge barn owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head, and swooped out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house shouting about lunatics. Mr. Mason stayed just long enough to tell the Dursleys that his wife was mortally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes, and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke.

Harry stood in the kitchen, clutching the mop for support, as Uncle Vernon advanced on him, a demonic glint in his tiny eyes.

"Read it!" he hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered. "Go on - read it!"

Harry took it nervously. Unfortunately it did not contain birthday greetings.

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_ _  
_

 _We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine._ _  
_ _As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._ _  
_ _We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy._ _  
_

 _Enjoy your holidays! Yours sincerely,_ _  
_ _Mafalda Hopkirk_ _  
_ _IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE_ _  
_ _Ministry of Magic_

* * *

Harry looked up from the letter and gulped.

"You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school," said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. "Forgot to mention it ... Slipped your mind, I daresay ..." He was bearing down on Harry like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared, "Well, I've got news for you, boy... I'm locking you up ... You're never going back to that school ... never ... and if you try and magic yourself out - they'll expel you!"

And laughing like a maniac, he dragged Harry back upstairs.

Uncle Vernon was as bad as his word. The following morning, he paid a man to fit bars on Harry's window. He himself fitted a cat- flap in the bedroom door, so that small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day. They let Harry out to use the bathroom morning and evening. Otherwise, he was locked in his room around the clock.

Three days later, the Dursleys were showing no sign of relenting, and Harry couldn't see any way out of his situation. He lay on his bed watching the sun sinking behind the bars on the window and wondered miserably what was going to happen to him.

What was the good of magicking himself out of his room if Hogwarts would expel him for doing it? Yet life at Privet Drive had reached an all-time low. Now that the Dursleys knew they weren't going to wake up as fruit bats, he had lost his only weapon. Dobby might have saved Harry from horrible happenings at Hogwarts, but the way things were going, he'd probably starve to death anyway.

The cat-flap rattled and Aunt Petunias hand appeared, pushing a bowl of canned soup into the room. Harry, whose insides were aching with hunger, jumped off his bed and seized it. The soup was stone-cold, but he drank half of it in one gulp. Then he crossed the room to Hedwig's cage and tipped the soggy vegetables at the bottom of the bowl into her empty food tray. She ruffled her feathers and gave him a look of deep disgust.

"It's no good turning your beak up at it - that's all we've got," said Harry grimly.

He put the empty bowl back on the floor next to the cat-flap and lay back down on the bed, somehow even hungrier than he had been before the soup.

Fortunately, a little luck was on his side, Dobby had accidentally left the letters that his friends sent to him and decided this was his chance to finally read them. The first one was from Reese from 6 days ago.

 _To Harry,_

 _How are thing going with the Dursleys, let me guess terrible? Anyways we hope you are doing good because we are certainly not, Natsu and Gray keep on fighting when they come around. Since your birthday is coming up soon, we decided to give a present from us since the Dursleys probably won't. Stay in touch Harry and we'll meet you in Diagon Alley._

 _From Reese, Lucy, Loke and the others._

 _P.S. the present is in the package not the envelope._

Harry smiled at their letter and looked inside the package to see a mini globe with a flying Golden Snitch buzzing around, he placed beside his bedside table and decided to read another one before he hit the hay.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How ya doing, everything has gone well since last year. George and Fred are still driving Mum up her rear end, Dad still busy at the Ministry of Magic and to be honest with you, Ginny (my little sister) was been talking nonstop about you Harry this summer. I think she's got a crush on you, anyways guess what, Natsu and Happy are over at the Burrow and have been pulling some crazy pranks on Percy and Mum. She keeps blaming it on G and F, anyway you're free to come to the Burrow anytime. Got to go Harry but see ya at Diagon Alley if ya don't come over._

 _From the Weasleys, Natsu and Happy._

As he set the letter next to the Golden Snitch globe, he wondered to himself. Supposing he was still alive in another four weeks, what would happen if he didn't turn up at Hogwarts? Would someone be sent to see why he hadn't come back? Would they be able to make the Dursleys let him go?

The room was growing dark. Exhausted, stomach rumbling, mind spinning over the same unanswerable questions, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep.

 _He dreamed that he was on show in a zoo, with a card reading UNDERAGE WIZARD attached to his cage. People goggled through the bars at him as he lay, starving and weak, on a bed of straw. He saw Dobby's face in the crowd and shouted out, asking for help, but Dobby called, "Harry Potter is safe there, sir!" and vanished. Then the Dursleys appeared and Dudley rattled the bars of the cage, laughing at him._

"Stop it," Harry muttered as the rattling pounded in his sore head. "Leave me alone ... cut it out ... I'm trying to sleep. . ."

He opened his eyes. Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window. And someone was goggling through the bars at him: a blue furry, white winged cat with a green scarf someone.

Happy was outside Harry's window.

* * *

The Weasleys Chapter 19

"Happy. I-" breathed Harry, creeping to the window and pushing it up so they could talk through the bars. "Happy, how did you - What the -?"

"I got to say Harry, you're a really heavy sleeper."

Harry's mouth fell open as the full impact of what he was seeing hit him. Happy was perched onto his window, snacking on a fish meaning that Natsu wasn't far behind. As Harry went on his tip toes, he spotted Natsu lying on the seats of their vehicle his face green. Ron was leaning out of the back window of an old turquoise car, which was parked in midair, grinning at Harry from the front seats were Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers.

"All right, Harry?" asked George.

"What's been going on?" said Ron. "Why haven't you been answering our letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles -"

"It wasn't me - and how did he know?"

"He works for the Ministry," said Ron. "You know we're not supposed to do spells outside school -"

"You should talk," said Harry, staring at the floating car.

"Oh, this doesn't count," said Ron. "We're only borrowing this. It's Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with -"

"I told you, I didn't - but it'll take too long to explain now look, can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursleys have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry will think that's the second spell, I've done in three days, so -"

"Stop gibbering," said Ron. "We've come to take you home with us."

"But you can't magic me out either -"

"We don't need to," said Ron, jerking his head toward the front seat and grinning. "You forget who I've got with me."

"Tie that around the bars," said Fred, throwing the end of a rope to Happy.

"Aye Sir!" Happy saluted then got to work.

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead," said Harry as he tied the rope tightly around a bar and Fred revved up the car.

"Don't worry," said Fred, "and stand back."

Harry moved back into the shadows next to Hedwig, who seemed to have realized how important this was and kept still and silent. The car revved louder and louder and suddenly, with a crunching noise, the bars were pulled clean out of the window as Fred drove straight up in the air. Harry ran back to the window to see the bars dangling a few feet above the ground. Panting, Ron hoisted them up into the car. Harry listened anxiously, but there was no sound from the Dursleys' bedroom.

When the bars were safely in the back seat with Ron, Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window.

"Get in," Ron said.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff - my wand - my broomstick -"

"Where is it?"

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room -"

"No problem," said George from the front passenger seat. "Out of the way, Harry. Happy."

Happy helped Fred and George land in Harry's bedroom as they headed down stairs, George took an ordinary hairpin from his pocket and started to pick the lock.

"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," said Fred, "but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow."

There was a small click and the door swung open.

"So - we'll get your trunk - you grab anything you need from your room and hand it out to Happy so he can fly it up to Ron," whispered George.

"Watch out for the bottom stair - it creaks," Harry whispered back as the twins disappeared onto the dark landing.

Harry dashed around his room, collecting his things and passing them to Happy as he passed it out of the window to Ron. Then he went to help Fred and George heave his trunk up the stairs since it was too heavy for Happy, even though he could lift up a fully-grown adult. Harry heard Uncle Vernon cough.

At last, panting, they reached the landing, then carried the trunk through Harry's room to the open window. Fred climbed back into the car to pull with Ron, Harry and George pushed from the bedroom side while Happy tried to lift it up to make life easier. When they reached the bedroom, Harry shoved his letters and packages (including the mini globe) into his trunk. Inch by inch, the trunk slid through the window.

Uncle Vernon coughed again.

"A bit more," panted Fred, who was pulling from inside the car. "One good push -"

Harry and George threw their shoulders against the trunk and it slid out of the window into the back seat of the car.

"Okay, let's go," George whispered.

But as Harry climbed onto the windowsill there came a sudden loud screech from behind him, followed immediately by the thunder of Uncle Vernon's voice.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!"

"I've forgotten Hedwig!"

Harry tore back across the room as the landing light clicked on - he snatched up Hedwig's cage, dashed to the window, and passed it out to Ron. He was scrambling back onto the chest of drawers when Uncle Vernon hammered on the unlocked door and it crashed open.

For a split second, Uncle Vernon stood framed in the doorway; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at Harry, grabbing him by the ankle.

Happy, Ron, Fred, and George seized Harry's arms and pulled as hard as they could. Of course, due to Natsu's motion sickness he couldn't do a single thing.

"Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

But the Weasleys gave a gigantic tug and Harry's leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp - Harry was in the car - he'd slammed the door shut

"Put your foot down, Fred!" yelled Ron, and the car shot suddenly toward the moon.

Harry couldn't believe it - he was free. He rolled down the window, the night air whipping his hair, and looked back at the shrinking rooftops of Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were all hanging, dumbstruck, out of Harry's window.

"See you next summer!" Harry yelled.

The Weasleys roared with laughter and Harry settled back in his seat, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let Hedwig out," he told Ron. "She can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages."

George handed the hairpin to Ron and, a moment later, Hedwig soared joyfully out of the window to glide alongside them like a ghost.

"So - what's the story, Harry?" said Ron impatiently. "What's been happening?"

Harry told them all about Dobby, the warning he'd given Harry and the fiasco of the violet pudding. There was a long, shocked silence when he had finished.

"Very fishy," said Fred finally.

"Definitely dodgy" agreed George. "So, he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"

"I don't think he could," said Harry. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall."

He saw Fred and George look at each other.

"What, you think he was lying to me?" said Harry.

"Well," said Fred, "put it this way - house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you from coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"

"Yes," said Harry and Ron together, instantly.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry explained. "He hates me."

"Draco Malfoy?" said George, turning around. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Must be, it's not a very common name, is it?" said Harry. Natsu snorted from behind.

"I've heard Dad talking about him," said George. "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."

"And when You-Know-Who disappeared," said Fred, craning around to look at Harry, "Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung - Dad reckons he was right in You- Know-Who's inner circle."

Harry had heard these rumors about Malfoy's family before, and they didn't surprise him at all. Malfoy made Dudley Dursley look like a kind, thoughtful, and sensitive boy.

"I don't know whether the Malfoys own a house." said Harry.

"Well, whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich," said Fred.

"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing," said George. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one in our house . . .."  
Harry was silent. Judging by the fact that Draco Malfoy usually had the best of everything, his family was rolling in wizard gold; he could just see Malfoy strutting around a large manor house. Sending the family servant to stop Harry from going back to Hogwarts also sounded exactly like the sort of thing Malfoy would do. Had Harry been stupid to take Dobby seriously?

"I'm glad we came to get you, anyway," said Ron. "I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first-"

"Who's Errol?"

"Our owl. He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. So, then I tried to borrow Hermes -"

"Who?"

"The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made prefect," said Fred from the front.

"But Percy wouldn't lend him to me," said Ron. "Said he needed him."

"Percy's been acting very oddly this summer," said George, frowning. "And he has been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room ... I mean, there's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge ... You're driving too far west, Fred," he added, pointing at a compass on the dashboard. Fred twiddled the steering wheel.

"So, does your dad know you've got the car?" said Harry, guessing the answer.

"Er, no," said Ron, "he had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it."

"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyway?"

"He works in the most boring department," said Ron. "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"The what?"

"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house. Like, last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This Muggle woman bought it, took it home, and tried to serve her friends tea in it. It was a nightmare - Dad was working overtime for weeks."

"What happened?"

"The teapot went berserk and squirted boiling tea all over the place and one man ended up in the hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose. Dad was going frantic - it's only him and an old warlock called Perkins in the office -and they had to do Memory Charms and all sorts of stuff to cover it up -"

"But your dad - this car -"

Fred laughed. "Yeah, Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house, he'd have to put himself under arrest. It drives Mum mad."

"That's the main road," said George, peering down through the windshield. "We'll be there in ten minutes ... Just as well, it's getting light . . .."

Natsu tapped George's shoulder as he turned around.

"What is it Natsu?"

"Can you let me and Happy out? Don't worry we can fly over to the Burrow." He unlocked the car as the two of them jumped out into the air, then Happy used his Areal Magic to fly to their destination. A faint pinkish glow was visible along the horizon to the east.

Fred brought the car lower, and Harry saw a dark patchwork of fields and clumps of trees.

"We're a little way outside the village," said George. "Ottery St. Catchpole."

Lower and lower went the flying car. The edge of a brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees.

"Touchdown!" said Fred as, with a slight bump, they hit the ground. They had landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard, and Harry looked out for the first time at Ron's house.

It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic (which, Harry reminded himself, it probably was). Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, THE BuRRow. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard. Then they looked over to the other side to see Natsu kissing the ground, praising it.

"It's not much," said Ron.

"It's wonderful," said Harry happily, thinking of Privet Drive.

They got out of the car.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, `Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car."

"Right," said Ron. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the top. Natsu we're going in now."

Natsu nodded at them as he turned to face the house, he turned pale, then Ron had gone a nasty greenish color, his eyes fixed on the house. The other three wheeled around.

Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short, plump, kind-faced woman, it was remarkable how much she looked like a saber-toothed tiger.

" _Ah,_ "said Fred.

"Oh dear," said George.

Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next. She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket.

"So,"she said.

"Morning, Mum," said George, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to -"

All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them.

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone - could have crashed - out of my mind with worry - did you care? - never, as long as I've lived - you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy -"

"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A PAGE OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job -"

It seemed to go on for hours. Mrs. Weasley had shouted herself hoarse before she turned on Harry, who backed away.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear," she said. "Come in and have some breakfast." Then she looked at Natsu as she put her hand on her hips, "And what about you young man? Why did you join them?"

They were so going to kill him after this.

"You see Mrs Weasley, I tried to stop them but instead me and Happy got dragged into the mess."

Satisfied with his lie she smiled at him, motioning him to come in. She turned and walked back into the house, after she was out of sight the Weasley brothers gave Natsu the dirtiest glare of them all. He didn't notice this and headed inside. Harry, after a nervous glance at Ron, who nodded encouragingly, followed her.

The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, and Harry sat down on the edge of his seat, looking around. He had never been in a wizard house before.

The clock on the wall opposite him had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like Time to make tea, Time to feed the chickens, and You're late. Books were stacked on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, and One Minute Feasts - It's Magic! And unless Harry's ears were deceiving him, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was "Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Alemannia Warbeck."

Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing dirty looks at her sons as she threw sausages into the frying pan. Every now and then she muttered things like "don't know what you were thinking of," and "never would have believed it."

"I don't blame you, dear," she assured Harry, tipping eight or nine sausages onto his plate while she tipped fifteen into Natsu's plate, "Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really," (she was now adding three fried eggs to his plate) "flying an illegal car halfway across the country - anyone could have seen you -"

She flicked her wand casually at the dishes in the sink, which began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background.

"It was cloudy, Mum!" said Fred.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"They were starving him, Mum!" said George.

"And you too!" said Mrs. Weasley, but it was with a slightly softened expression that she started cutting Harry bread and buttering it for him.

At that moment there was a diversion in the form of a small, redheaded figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again.

"Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to Harry. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer. Guess you don't know that since you didn't read our letters Harry."

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a grin, but he caught his mother's eye and bent his face over his plate without another word.

"Actually, Ron I did read them." Harry confessed, a splash of pink appeared on his cheeks. Nothing more was said until all five plates were clean, which took a surprisingly short time.

"Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork at last. "I think I'll go to bed and-"

"You will not," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again-"

"Oh, Mum -"

"And you two," she said, glaring at Ron and Fred. "You can go up to bed, dearies," she added to Harry and Natsu. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car nor did you ask take part in their scheme-"

But Natsu, who felt wide awake, said quickly, "I'll help Ron Mrs Weasley. I quite enjoy de-gnoming the garden."

Harry agreed with Natsu, "I'm actually quite interested, I've never seen de-gnoming before and-"

"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject -"

And she pulled a heavy book from the stack on the mantelpiece. George groaned.

"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden -"

Harry looked at the cover of Mrs. Weasley's book. Written across it in fancy gold letters were the words Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests. There was a big photograph on the front of a very good-looking wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. As always in the wizarding world, the photograph was moving; the wizard, who Harry supposed was Gilderoy Lockhart, kept winking cheekily up at them all. Mrs. Weasley beamed down at him.

"Oh, he is marvelous," she said. "He knows his household pests, all right, it's a wonderful book . . ."

"Mum fancies him," said Fred, in a very audible whisper.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks rather pink. "All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it."

Yawning and grumbling, the Weasleys slouched outside with Harry and Natsu behind them. Happy sat on the counter top, snacking on his salmon that Mrs Weasley gave him and watched from a far. The garden was large, and in Harry's eyes, exactly what a garden should be. The Dursleys wouldn't have liked it - there were plenty of weeds, and the grass needed cutting but there were gnarled trees all around the walls, plants Harry had never seen spilling from every flower bed, and a big green pond full of frogs.

"Muggles have garden gnomes, too, you know," Harry told Ron as they crossed the lawn.

"Yeah, I've seen those things and they think are gnomes," said Ron, bent double with his head in a peony bush, "like fat little Santa Clauses with fishing rods . . . "

There was a violent scuffling noise, the peony bush shuddered, and Ron straightened up. "This is a gnome," he said grimly as he grabbed the monstrous thing.

"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" squealed the gnome.

It was certainly nothing like Santa Claus. It was small and leathery looking, with a large, knobby, bald head exactly like a potato. Ron held it at arm's length as it kicked out at him with its horny little feet; he grasped it around the ankles and turned it upside down.

"This is what you have to do," he said. He raised the gnome above his head ("Gerroff me!") and started to swing it in great circles like a lasso. Seeing the shocked look on Harry's face, Ron added, "It doesn't hurt them - you've just got to make them really dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnome holes."

He let go of the gnome's ankles: It flew twenty feet into the air and landed with a thud in the field over the hedge.

"Pitiful," said Fred. "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump."

Natsu snorted, "I bet I can get mine into town."

Harry learned quickly not to feel too sorry for the gnomes. He decided just to drop the first one he caught over the hedge, but the gnome, sensing weakness, sank its razor-sharp teeth into Harry's finger and he had a hard job shaking it off - until

"Wow, Harry - that must've been fifty feet ..."

The air was soon thick with flying gnomes.

"See, they're not too bright," said George, seizing five or six gnomes at once. "The moment they know the de-gnoming's going on, they storm up to have a look. You'd think they'd have learned by now just to stay put."

Soon, the crowd of gnomes in the field started walking away in a straggling line, their little shoulders hunched.

"They'll be back," said Ron as they watched the gnomes disappear into the hedge on the other side of the field. "They love it here ... Dad's too soft with them; he thinks they're funny . . ."

Just then, the front door slammed.

"He's back!" said George. "Dad's home!"

They hurried through the garden and back into the house.

Mr. Weasley was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and travel-worn.

"What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as they all sat down around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned ...

Mr. Weasley took a long gulp of tea and sighed.

"Find anything, Dad?" said Fred eagerly.

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle," yawned Mr. Weasley. "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness ..."

"Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?" said George.

"Just Muggle-baiting," sighed Mr. Weasley. "Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it ... Of course, it's very hard to convict anyone because no Muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking - they'll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them, they'll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it's staring them in the face ... But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe -"

"LIKE CARS, FOR INSTANCE?"

Mrs. Weasley had appeared, holding a long poker like a sword. Mr. Weasley's eyes jerked open. He stared guiltily at his wife.

"C-cars, Molly dear?"

"Yes Arthur, cars," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flashing with anger. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to make it fly."

Mr. Weasley blinked.

"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if - err - he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth ... There's a loophole in the law, you'll find ... As long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that the car could fly wouldn't -"

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"

"Harry?" said Mr. Weasley blankly. "Harry who?"

He looked around, saw Harry, and jumped.

"Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron and Natsu told us so much about -"

"Your sons not to mention Natsu and Happy flew that car to Harry's house and back last night." shouted Mrs. Weasley. "What have you got to say about that, eh?"

"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Did it go all right? I - I mean," he faltered as sparks flew from Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "that - that was very wrong, boys - very wrong indeed ..."

"Let's leave them to it," Ron muttered to Harry, Natsu and Happy ho as still snacking on the mackerel Mrs Weasley, as Mrs. Weasley swelled like a bullfrog. "Come on, I'll show you my bedroom."

They slipped out of the kitchen and down a narrow passageway to an uneven staircase, which wound its way, zigzagging through the house. On the third landing, a door stood ajar. Harry just caught sight of a pair of bright brown eyes staring at him before it closed with a snap.

"Ginny," said Ron. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally -"

They climbed two more flights until they reached a door with peeling paint and a small plaque on it, saying RONALD'S ROOM. As the three boys plus the exceed entered the room, Harry stepped in, his head almost touching the sloping ceiling, and blinked. It was like walking into a furnace: Nearly everything in Ron's room seemed to be a violent shade of orange: the bedspread, the walls, even the ceiling. Then Harry realized that Ron had covered nearly every inch of the shabby wallpaper with posters of the same seven witches and wizards, all wearing bright orange robes, carrying broomsticks, and waving energetically.

"Your Quidditch team?" said Harry.

"The Chudley Cannons," said Ron, pointing at the orange bedspread, which was emblazoned with two giant black C's and a speeding cannonball. "Ninth in the league."

Ron's school spell books were stacked untidily in a corner, next to a pile of comics that all seemed to feature The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle. An inflatable magically powered bed as placed next to Ron's bed, Harry probably guessed that Natsu and Happy shared Ron's room. Ron's magic wand was lying on top of a fish tank full of frog spawn on the windowsill, next to his fat gray rat, Scabbers, who was snoozing in a patch of sun.

Harry stepped over a pack of Self-Shuffling playing cards on the floor and looked out of the tiny window. In the field far below, he could see a gang of gnomes sneaking one by one back through the Weasleys' hedge. Then he turned to look at Ron, who was watching him almost nervously, as though waiting for his opinion. Natsu sat on his bed and started chatting with Happy, acting perfectly normal.

"It's a bit small," said Ron quickly. "Not like that room you had with the Muggles. And I'm right underneath the ghoul in the attic; he's always banging on the pipes and groaning ... But Harry, grinning widely, said, "This is the best house I've ever been in." Ron's ears went pink...

* * *

 **Two chapters in one day, the first time and one of my biggest chapter yet. I've been noticing that no one has been responding, please review because I always post my chapters before the deadline and I'm going to get more busier in the future so please review.**


	19. Chapter 20

**So sorry I haven't posted Wizards and Mages for a while, I was so busy with Soulless (please don't get mad at me Sofia) that I have completely forgotten about it. Anyways, extra credit to Sofia for making Evergood even though I edited our original plans a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: The great J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter while Hiro Trollshima own Fairy Tail… I only own the Ocs from Evergood…**

* * *

Natsu's Funeral…JK its Diagon Alley Chapter 20

Life at the Burrow was as different as possible from life on Privet Drive. The Dursleys liked everything neat and ordered; the Weasleys' house burst with the strange and unexpected. Harry got a shock the first time he looked in the mirror over the kitchen mantelpiece and it shouted, "Tuck your shirt in, scruffy!" The ghoul in the attic howled and dropped pipes whenever he felt things were getting too quiet, and small explosions from Fred and George's bedroom were considered perfectly normal. What Harry found most unusual about life at Ron's, however, wasn't the talking mirror or the clanking ghoul: It was the fact that everybody there seemed to like him. Only Ron, Natsu and Happy acted normal around him since well, I think you can guess.

Mrs. Weasley fussed over the state of his socks and tried to force him to eat fourth helpings at every meal. Mr. Weasley liked Harry to sit next to him at the dinner table so that he could bombard him with questions about life with Muggles, asking him to explain how things like plugs and the postal service worked.

"Fascinating." he would say as Harry talked him through using a telephone. "Ingenious, really, how many ways Muggles have found of getting along without magic. Truly a miracle."

Harry heard from Hogwarts one sunny morning about a week after he had arrived at the Burrow. He, Ron and Natsu went down to breakfast to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny already sitting at the kitchen table. Happy wanted to carry on his cat nap but would come later for some fish. The moment she saw Harry, Ginny accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the floor with a loud clatter. Ginny seemed very prone to knocking things over whenever Harry entered a room. She dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and emerged with her face glowing like the setting sun. Pretending he hadn't noticed this, Harry sat down and took the toast Mrs. Weasley offered him.

"Letters from school," said Mr. Weasley, passing Harry, Natsu and Ron identical envelopes of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink. "Dumbledore already knows you're here, Harry and Natsu - doesn't miss a trick, that man. You two've got them, too," he added, as Fred and George ambled in, still in their pajamas.

For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters. Harry's told him to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross station on September first. There was also a list of the new books he'd need for the coming year.

SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

Fred, who had finished his own list, peered over at Harry's.

"You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" he said. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan - bet it's a witch."

At this point, Fred caught his mother's eye and quickly busied himself with the marmalade. However Natsu's said otherthings but still had the same list as Harry of course.

* * *

 _To Natsu,_

 _I see you are still up to mischief, I can assure you that Reese and Erza will not be happy with this, (Natsu shivered at the thought of getting punished by the both of them but mostly Erza, get ready for a dimension of pain Natsu). When you arrive at Hogwarts I would like you to hide yourself in that cloak of yours and came to the Saber Tail meeting room. Reese has some things to tell you there and I am positive you do too._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

Before the twins could peer over at Natsu's letter, Happy had flew down the stairs catching the twins' attention.

"That lot won't come cheap," said Ron, with a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive ..."

"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things second hand. I'm sure that Natsu and Harry have their own money so there will be plenty enough for us."

"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ginny.

She nodded, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair, and put her elbow in the butter dish. Fortunately no one saw this except Harry, because just then Ron's elder brother Percy walked in. He was already dressed, his Hogwarts prefect badge pinned to his sweater vest.

"Morning, all," said Percy briskly. "Lovely day."

He sat down in the only remaining chair but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling from underneath him a moulting, grey feather duster - at least, that was what Harry thought it was, until he saw that it was breathing.

"Errol!" said Ron, taking the limp owl from Percy and extracting a letter from under its wing. "Finally - he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys. Well, its either that or Reese."

Natsu unconsciously gulped.

He carried Errol to a perch just inside the back door and tried to stand him on it, but Errol flopped straight off again so Ron lay him on the draining board instead, muttering, "Pathetic." Then he ripped open Hermione's letter and read it out loud (Natsu sighed in relief):

* * *

 _Dear Ron and Natsu, and Harry if you're there,_

 _I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl because I think another delivery might finish your one off. Natsu, I have wrote a letter to Reese explaining that you were at the Burrow and your reason why… if you don't survive the next time she sees you then remember, don't blame me. I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course-_

* * *

"How can she be?" said Ron in horror.

* * *

 _We're on vacation! -and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can._

 _Love from Hermione._

* * *

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Mrs. Weasley, starting to clear the table. "What're you all up to today?"

Harry, Ron, Natsu, Fred, and George were planning to go up the hill to a small paddock the Weasleys owned. It was surrounded by trees that blocked it from view of the village below, meaning that they could practice Quidditch there, as long as they didn't fly too high.

They couldn't use real Quidditch balls, which would have been hard to explain if they had escaped and flown away over the village; instead they threw apples for one another to catch. They took turns riding Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand, which was easily the best broom; Ron's old Shooting Star was often outstripped by passing butterflies. Natsu's however also had a Nimbus two thousand and was going to offer until he remembered that Wendy and Levy had bewitched it so Natsu wouldn't get motion sickness. Although Natsu didn't see the point of haven't a broomstick since he had Happy to fly him.

Five minutes later they were marching up the hill, broomsticks over their shoulders. They had asked Percy if he wanted to join them, but he had said he was busy. Harry had only seen Percy at mealtimes so far; he stayed shut in his room the rest of the time.

"Wish I knew what he was up to," said Fred, frowning. "He's not himself. His exam results came the day before you did; twelve .s and he hardly gloated at all."

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," George explained, seeing Harry's puzzled look. "Bill got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame."

Bill was the oldest Weasley brother. He and the next brother, Charlie, had already left Hogwarts. Harry had never met either of them, but knew that Charlie was in Romania studying dragons and Bill in Egypt working for the wizard's bank, Gringotts.

"Dunno how Mum and Dad are going to afford all our school stuff this year," said George after a while. "Five sets of Lockhart books! And Ginny needs robes and a wand and everything ..."

Harry said nothing. He felt a bit awkward. Stored in an underground vault at Gringotts in London was a small fortune that his parents had left him. Of course, it was only in the wizarding world that he had money; you couldn't use Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts in Muggle shops. He had never mentioned his Gringotts bank account to the Dursleys; he didn't think their horror of anything connected with magic would stretch to a large pile of gold. Natsu was lucky, the currency in Evergood was like winning the lottery, one obnern there equalled a hundred galleons!

* * *

Mrs. Weasley woke them all early the following Wednesday. After a quick half a dozen bacon sandwiches mostly each, they pulled on their coats and Mrs. Weasley took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantelpiece and peered inside.

"We're running low, Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today... Ah well, guests first! After you, Harry dear!"

And she offered him the flowerpot.

Harry stared at them all watching him. He looked at Natsu who just shrugged his shoulders at him.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" he stammered.

"Harry and Natsu never travelled by Floo powder," said Ron suddenly. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot."

"Never?" said Mr. Weasley, he looked at Natsu first, "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"

Natsu sweated bullets, "I uh, I mean my parents got it for me- yeah that's what…"

Partly satisfied with his answer, he turned to Harry with an eyebrow raised, "And you?"

"I went on the Underground -"

"Really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly, he lit up like a child on Christmas with lots of presents, "Were there escalators? How exactly -"

"Not now, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before -"

"He'll be all right, Mum," said Fred. "Harry, Natsu watch us first."

He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames.

With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

"You must speak clearly, dear," Mrs. Weasley told Harry as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And be sure to get out at the right gate …"

"The right what?" said Harry nervously as the fire roared and whipped George out of sight, too.

"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly -"

"He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," said Mr. Weasley, helping himself to Floo powder, too.

"But, dear, if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"

"They wouldn't mind," Harry reassured her. "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that -"

"Well ... all right ... you go after Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going  
"And keep your elbows tucked in," Ron advised.

"And your eyes shut," said Mrs. Weasley. "The soot -"

"Don't fidget," said Ron. "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace -"

"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George."

Trying hard to bear all this in mind, Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. He took a deep breath, scattered the powder into the flames, and stepped forward; the fire felt like a warm breeze; he opened his mouth and immediately swallowed a lot of hot ash.

"D-Dia-gon Alley," he coughed.

They all paused for a moment as he was consumed by the emerald flames until Natsu spoke blurted out something that made them concerned for the lightening scared friend.

"Did he say diagonally?"

* * *

It felt as though he was being sucked down a giant drain. He seemed to be spinning very fast - the roaring in his ears was deafening -he tried to keep his eyes open but the whirl of green flames made him feel sick - something hard knocked his elbow and he tucked it in tightly, still spinning and spinning - now it felt as though cold hands were slapping his face - squinting through his glasses he saw a blurred stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of the rooms beyond - his bacon sandwiches were churning inside him - he closed his eyes again wishing it would stop, and then he fell, face forward, onto cold stone and felt the bridge of his glasses snap.

Dizzy and bruised, covered in soot, he got gingerly to his feet, holding his broken glasses up to his eyes. He was alone, but where he was, he had no idea. All he could tell was that he was standing in the stone fireplace of what looked like a large, dimly lit wizard's shop - but nothing in here was ever likely to be on a Hogwarts school list.

A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, a bloodstained pack of cards, and a staring glass eye. Evil-looking masks stared down from the walls, an assortment of human bones lay upon the counter, and rusty, spiked instruments hung from the ceiling. Even worse, the dark, narrow street Harry could see through the dusty shop window was definitely not Diagon Alley.

The sooner he got out of here, the better. Nose still stinging where it had hit the hearth, Harry made his way swiftly and silently toward the door, but before he'd got halfway toward it, two people appeared on the other side of the glass - and one of them was the very last person Harry wanted to meet when he was lost, covered in soot, and wearing broken glasses: Draco Malfoy.

Harry looked quickly around and spotted a large black cabinet to his left; he shot inside it and pulled the doors closed, leaving a small crack to peer through. Seconds later, a bell clanged, and Malfoy stepped into the shop.

The man who followed could only be Draco's father. He had the same pale, pointed face and identical cold, grey eyes. Mr. Malfoy crossed the shop, looking lazily at the items on display, and rang a bell on the counter before turning to his son and saying, "Touch nothing, Draco."

Malfoy, who had reached for the glass eye, said, "I thought you were going to buy me a present."

"I said I would buy you a racing broom," said his father, drumming his fingers on the counter.

"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" said Malfoy, looking sulky and bad-tempered. "Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's famous ... famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead . . ."

Damn, no wonder why he is such a brat, his own father spoils him. Malfoy bent down to examine a shelf full of skulls.

". . . everyone thinks he's so smart, wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick -"

"You have told me this at least a dozen times already," said Mr. Malfoy, with a quelling look at his son. "And I would remind you that it is not - prudent - to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear - ah, Mr. Borgin."

A stooping man had appeared behind the counter, smoothing his greasy hair back from his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again," said Mr. Borgin in a voice as oily as his hair. "Delighted - and young Master Malfoy, too - charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced -"

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling," said Mr. Malfoy.

"Selling?" The smile faded slightly from Mr. Borgin's face.

"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids," said Mr. Malfoy, taking a roll of parchment from his inside pocket and unravelling it for Mr. Borgin to read. "I have a few - ah - items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call ..."

Mr. Borgin fixed a pair of pince-nez to his nose and looked down the list.

"The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?"

Mr. Malfoy's lip curled.

"I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumours about a new Muggle Protection Act - no doubt that flea- bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it—"

Harry felt a hot surge of anger running through his body.

"- and as you see, certain of these poisons might make it appear -"

"I understand, sir, of course," said Mr. Borgin. "Let me see. . ."

"Can I have that?" interrupted Draco, pointing at the withered hand on its cushion.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" said Mr. Borgin, abandoning Mr. Malfoy's list and scurrying over to Draco. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."

"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin," said Mr. Malfoy coldly, and Mr. Borgin replied quickly, "No offense, sir, no offense meant -"

"Though if his grades don't pick up," said Mr. Malfoy, more coldly still, "that may indeed be all he is fit for -"

"It's not my fault," retorted Draco. "The teachers all have favourites, that Hermione Granger -"

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl who is a mudblood beat you in every exam," snapped Mr. Malfoy.

"Ha!" said Harry under his breath, pleased to see Draco looking both abashed and angry.

"It's the same all over," said Mr. Borgin, in his oily voice. "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere -"

"Not with me," said Mr. Malfoy, his long nostrils flaring.

"No, sir, nor with me, sir," said Mr. Borgin, with a deep bow.

"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list," said Mr. Malfoy shortly. "I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today -"

They started to haggle. Harry watched nervously as Draco drew nearer and nearer to his hiding place, examining the objects for sale. Draco paused to examine a long coil of hangman's rope and to read, smirking, the card propped on a magnificent necklace of opals, Caution: Do Not Touch. Cursed - Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date.

Draco turned away and saw the cabinet right in front of him. He walked forward - he stretched out his hand for the handle

"Done," said Mr. Malfoy at the counter. "Come, Draco -"

Harry wiped his forehead on his sleeve as Draco turned away.

"Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods."

The moment the door had closed, Mr. Borgin dropped his oily manner.

"Good day yourself, Mister Malfoy, and if the stories are true, you haven't sold me half of what's hidden in your manor ..."

Muttering darkly, Mr. Borgin disappeared into a back room. Harry waited for a minute in case he came back, then, quietly as he could, slipped out of the cabinet, past the glass cases, and out of the shop door.

Clutching his broken glasses to his face, Harry stared around. He had emerged into a dingy alleyway that seemed to be made up entirely of shops devoted to the Dark Arts. The one he'd just left, Borgin and Burkes, looked like the largest, but opposite was a nasty window display of shrunken heads and, two doors down, a large cage was alive with gigantic black spiders. Two shabby-looking wizards were watching him from the shadow of a doorway, muttering to each other. Feeling jumpy, Harry set off, trying to hold his glasses on straight and hoping against hope he'd be able to find a way out of here.

An old wooden street sign hanging over a shop selling poisonous candles told him he was in Knockturn Alley. This didn't help, as Harry had never heard of such a place. He supposed he hadn't spoken clearly enough through his mouthful of ashes back in the Weasleys' fire. Trying to stay calm, he wondered what to do.

"Not lost are you, my dear?" said a voice in his ear, making him jump.

An old aged witch stood in front of him, holding a tray of what looked horribly like whole human fingernails. She leered at him, showing mossy teeth. Harry backed away.

"I'm fine, thanks," he said. "I'm just -"

"HARRY! What d'yeh think yer doin' down there?"

Harry's heart leapt in surprise. So did the witch; a load of fingernails cascaded down over her feet and she cursed as the massive form of Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, came striding toward them, beetle-black eyes flashing over his great bristling beard.

"Hagrid!" Harry croaked in relief. "I was lost - Floo powder -"

Hagrid seized Harry by the scruff of the neck and pulled him away from the witch, knocking the tray right out of her hands. Her shrieks followed them all the way along the twisting alleyway out into bright sunlight. Harry saw a familiar, snow-white marble building in the distance - Gringotts Bank. Hagrid had steered him right into Diagon Alley.

"Yer a mess!" said Hagrid gruffly, brushing soot off Harry so forcefully he nearly knocked him into a barrel of dragon dung outside an apothecary. "Skulkin' around Knockturn Alley, I dunno dodgy place, Harry - don' want no one ter see yeh down there -"

"I realized that," said Harry, ducking as Hagrid made to brush him off again. "I told you, I was lost - what were you doing down there, anyway?"

"I was lookin' fer a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent," growled Hagrid. "They're ruinin' the school cabbages. Yer not on yer own?"

"I'm staying with the Weasleys, Natsu and Happy but we got separated," Harry explained. "I've got to go and find them . . ."

They set off together down the street.

"How come yeh never wrote back ter me?" said Hagrid as Harry jogged alongside him (he had to take three steps to every stride of Hagrid's enormous boots). Harry explained all about Dobby and the Dursleys.

"Lousy Muggles," growled Hagrid. "If I'd've known -"

"Harry! Harry! Over here!"

Harry looked up and saw Hermione Granger standing at the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts. She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.

"What happened to your glasses? Hello, Hagrid - Oh, it's wonderful to see you two again - Are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?"

"As soon as I've found the Weasleys," said Harry.

"Yeh won't have long ter wait," Hagrid said with a grin.  
Harry and Hermione looked around: Sprinting up the crowded street were Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Natsu and Mr. Weasley. Happy as just behind them, though people gawked at the sight of Happy, some had thieving looks in their eyes.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one gate too far…" He mopped his glistening bald patch. "Molly's frantic - she's coming now -"

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley," said Hagrid grimly.

"Excellent." said Fred and George together.

"We've never been allowed in," said Ron enviously.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, _of course just from the sound of it, it sounds shady!_

"I should ruddy well think not," growled Hagrid.

Mrs. Weasley now came galloping into view, her handbag swing ing wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging onto the other. "Oh, Harry - oh, my dear - you could have been anywhere -" Gasping for breath she pulled large clothes brush out of her bag and began sweeping off the soot Hagrid hadn't managed to beat away. Mr. Weasley took Harry's glasses, gave them a tap of his wand, and returned them, good as new.

"Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid, who was having his hand wrung by Mrs. Weasley

("Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found him, Hagrid!"). "See yer at Hogwarts!" And he strode away, head and shoulders taller than anyone else in the packed street. Before he could say anything else, they heard a very familiar lecturing voice.

"That can be good…" Natsu said, well those are his final words people, pray for Natsu and Happy.

Crowds started parting for a group of people, especially the leader. Reese could be seen letting out steam as she marched upto Natsu and pinched his ear, making him yelp in pain.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOUR PARENTS WERE!"

"Its not like you care…"

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"Nothing!"

The boys snorted behind him while Lucy just rolled her eyes at their childish behavior. Boys.

"I'm glad I'm not you flame brain, your in for a world of pain." Gray smugly mocked.

Natsu snarled in response, "Oh yeah well at least I'm not the one who is stripping right now!"

Much to their surprise it was the truth.

"Wanna go Pinky hair?!"

"It's salmon, and yeah, bring it on Stripsicle!"

"Now you're gonna—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Lucy had banged their heads together in order to shut up.

"That's enough coming out from the both of you, now we're going to Flourish and Blotts!"

As their group left the scene Reese turned and gave them a friendly smile, pretending like nothing ever happened. It took them a few minutes for them to get back onto their normal routine, just a normal day with the crazy old Fairy Tail. But wait what about Happy? He was on Natsu's shoulder, eating fish of course.

"Anyways, guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as they climbed the Gringotts steps.

"Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" said Mr. Weasley sharply behind them.

"No, he was selling -–"

"So he's worried," said Mr. Weasley with grim satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something ..."

"You be careful, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley sharply as they were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew -"

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" said Mr. Weasley indignantly, but he was distracted almost at once by the sight of Hermione's parents, who were standing nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall, waiting for Hermione to introduce them.

"But you're Muggles!" said Mr. Weasley delightedly. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the ten-pound notes in Mr. Granger's hand.

"Meet you back here," Ron said to Hermione as the Weasleys and Harry were led off to their underground vaults by another Gringotts goblin.

The vaults were reached by means of small, goblin-driven carts that sped along miniature train tracks through the bank's underground tunnels. Harry enjoyed the breakneck journey down to the Weasleys' vault, but felt dreadful, far worse than he had in Knockturn Alley, when it was opened. There was a very small pile of silver Sickles inside, and just one gold Galleon. Mrs. Weasley felt right into the corners before sweeping the whole lot into her bag. Harry felt even worse when they reached his vault. He tried to block the contents from view as he hastily shoved handfuls of coins into a leather bag.

Back outside on the marble steps, they all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred and George had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a second-hand robe shop. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Grangers off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the twins' retreating backs.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. The bag of gold, silver, and bronze jangling cheerfully in Harry's pocket was clamoring to be spent, so he bought three large strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice creams, which they slurped happily as they wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. Ron gazed longingly at a full set of Chudley Can non robes in the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies until Hermione dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door. In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, they met Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who were stocking up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, and in a tiny junk shop full of broken wands, lopsided brass scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains they found Percy, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called Prefects Who Gained Power.

"A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers, " Ron read aloud off the back cover. "That sounds fascinating. . ."

"Go away," Percy snapped.

"Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out ... He wants to be Minister of Magic…" Ron told Harry and Hermione in an undertone as they left Percy to it.

An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

 **GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m.**

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

* * *

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies ... Don't push, there ... mind the books, now . . . . "  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. In the far corner of the bookshop the spotted the boys, Reese and Lucy trying to buy their books but to no avail.

"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute ..."

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet -"

"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it. Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

When he finally let go of Harry's hand, Harry could hardly feel his fingers. He tried to sidle back over to the Weasleys, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. The Fioren group paled, now they understand why Team Natsu and Gajeel were screaming in disgust. This man must be the Earth version of the troll Erza Scarlett hates the most, the leader of the Trimen not to mention strip naked in front of the Twin Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth plus Yukino. Yes, ladies and gentlemen this is the Earth version of Ichiya. Oh Mavis bless their poor unfortunate souls.

Staggering slightly under their weight, he managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron.

"You have these," Harry mumbled to her, tipping the books into the cauldron. "I'll buy my own -"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing. He straightened up and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer.

"Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She was glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."  
Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Leave us be you ungrateful brat!" Reese exclaimed at Malfoy.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids ... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley is quite… interesting if I do say so myself."

He looked at Natsu, "Idiotic pink hair and slanty eyes, you must be the dense Natsu Dragneel," he then turned to Gray, "Currently stripping, I could already tell that you're Gray Fullbuster quite full of yourself like the name, have you no shame boy?" (I forgot to mention that when Gray strips people can't see his Fairy Tail mark, Levy used a bewitchment to hide everyone's mark well except Lucy's for some reason)

Gray snarled at him, Loke was the anchor to keep him down.

"And you," He said, pointing at Lucy, "The happy go lucky blond bimbo who insults Draco often, look at yourself first Lucy Heartfilla. And here I thought your family could sink no lower -'

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all "Break it up, there, gents, break it up -"

"I'll make you eat those words Malfoy!"

Reese fortunately called Hagrid to stop them since Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopaedia of Toadstools. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl - take your book - it's the best your father can give you -" Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that - no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter - bad blood, that's what it is - come on now - let's get outta here."

The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seemed to think better of it. Fortunately, Lucy and Rees used their Reparo spell to fix up the mess. They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.

"A fine example to set for your children . . . brawling in public . . . what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought -"

"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report - said it was all publicity -"

But it was a subdued group that headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry, the Weasleys, and all their shopping would be traveling back to the Burrow using Floo powder. They said good-bye to the Grangers, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side; Mr. Weasley started to ask them how bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face. Reese groped Natsu's ear and pulled it towards the group, Gajeel was smirking at Salamander as a black cat kept Happy at bay. As they said their goodbyes to each other, Harry took off his glasses and put them safely in his pocket before helping himself to the newly bought Floo powder. It definitely wasn't his favourite way to travel.

* * *

 **Review people.**

 **Gomensai~**

 **^3^**


	20. Chapter Not a Chapter (not wrong title)

This is not a chapter but the next one will be coming up soon, I've have been watching Christmas movies lately so I have been thinking... why not do a special fanfic for Christmas. This will not be relating to any of my fanfics, I have just watched The Princess Switch and I loved it so I was inspired to do a fanfic about it! I have an idea of who I might write for the characters but not set in stone, so I will need you guys help on this. I'm not sure what the pairings should be so you guys can decide, also it will be based on The Princess Switch. This will be my annual Christmas fanfic but I don't know if I should base it on Evergood, Fairy Tail or make it a crossover. You guys will be the judges! Oh and here is a hint where you go and click to see the... I'm not very good at this.

 _ **A down to earth chef from Magnolia with her best friends own a bakery, but they have been unexpectedly been invited to Crocus to participate in their annual Christmas Cake Baking Competition (I know it sounds like CCBC) to see which baker is fit to bake the royal wedding cake that was coming up! Then at backstage, she had encountered the Duchess of Hargeon who was the royal bride of the prince where she said would like to switch places! But then they meet the true love of their lives, what happens next? I guess you just have to read on.**_

I hope that was a suitable hint cause I'm giving you another one:

 _"_ _I'll see you guys later." She said as she left the bakery, as she was walking down the street she heard a voice calling out to her._

" _Christmas sure is one of the most magical times of the year wouldn't you say?" She looked back and saw a woman with brown hair in a red jacket and beanie, she couldn't really see her face. She sighed._

 _"Yeah, I just wish I had someone to spend it wish." The woman chuckled._

 _"Christmas wishes are known to come true you know?" She smiled and looked forward but then saw her ex-boyfriend, Sting. He had spiky blond hair and blue icy eyes with a scar above his eye. He was wearing a bulky blue coat with black trousers and trainers. She put her hand up to stop her and stay for a moment, then went to Sting._

 _"Hey, Sting?" He spun round when he heard his name and saw her. He awkwardly smiled at her._

 _"Hey. I was thinking about you the other day." She was surprised to say at least. She was about to respond when she saw a woman coming out of a nearby shop and kissed him on the cheek. She looked like an Eastern looking young lady with black raven hair put up into two buns. She wore no make up and wore hoop earrings, the lady was wearing a black fluffy sweater with blue jeans and white winter boots matched with a white feather boa._

 _"Hi there, my name is Minerva and you are?" she said as she slung her arm around his neck. She did not like her attitude._

 _"I'm Sting's ex-girlfriend..." It soon became to awkward,"So, where are you guys going this Christmas?"_

 _"We're going to Sting's parent's house, what about you?"_

 _Lucy momentarily froze then smirked,"Well I am going to Crocus for the annual CCBC." She then walked and waved goodbye to the shocked couple then looked at the woman she was previously talking to,"Are you sure Christmas wishes come true?"_

 _The lady nodded,"Absolutely, now I think you need to pack you bags and head to the arport with your friends."_

 _She smiled then opened the door to their cafe,"Pack up you guys, we've got a CCBC to win."_

Gomemsai and review~

•3•


	21. Chapter 21

**Sup, this is the new chapter for Wizards and Mages. Sorry if I didn't update sooner since I have a terrible case of writer's block and homeworkities (Homework overload), please review and read my other story Soulless REWRITE. Anyways, extra credit to Sofia.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter. Please read Throne of Glass.**

* * *

The Crazy Attack of the Invisible Car! Chapter 21

The end of the summer vacation came too quickly for Harry's liking. He was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts, but his month at the Burrow had been the happiest of his life. It was difficult not to feel jealous of Ron when he thought of the Dursleys and the sort of welcome he could expect next time he turned up on Privet Drive, for Natsu eh not so much (will get onto Natsu's scene later).

On their last evening, Mrs. Weasley conjured up a sumptuous dinner that included all of Harry's favorite things, ending with a mouthwatering treacle pudding that Natsu mostly ate, thankfully there was more were that come from. Fred and George rounded off the evening with a display of Filibuster fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from ceiling to wall for at least half an hour. Then it was time for a last mug of hot chocolate and bed.

It took a long while to get started next morning. They were up at dawn, but somehow they still seemed to have a great deal to do.

Mrs. Weasley dashed about in a bad mood looking for spare socks and quills; people kept colliding on the stairs, half-dressed with bits of toast in their hands; and Mr. Weasley nearly broke his neck, tripping over a stray chicken as he crossed the yard carrying Ginny's trunk to the car.

Harry couldn't see how eight people, six large trunks, two owls, and a rat were going to fit into one small Ford Anglia. He had reckoned, of course, without the special features that Mr. Weasley had added.

"Not a word to Molly please, Harry. Its scary getting told off by her." he whispered to Harry as he opened the trunk and showed him how it had been magically expanded so that the luggage fitted easily.

When at last they were all in the car, Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat, where Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy were all sitting comfortably side by side, and said, "Muggles do know more than we give them credit for, don't they?" She and Ginny got into the front seat, which had been stretched so that it resembled a park bench. "I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?"

Mr. Weasley started up the engine and they trundled out of the yard, Harry turning back for a last look at the house. He barely had time to wonder when he'd see it again when they were back George had forgotten his box of Filibuster fireworks. Five minutes after that, they skidded to a halt in the yard so that Fred could run in for his broomstick. They had almost reached the highway when Ginny shrieked that she'd left her diary. By the time she had clambered back into the car, they were running very late, and tempers were running high.

Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch and then at his wife.

"Molly, dear -"

"No, Arthur -"

"No one would see - this little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed - that'd get us up in the air - then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser -"

"I said no, Arthur, not in broad daylight -"

They reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station. There they met Reese, Saphira and the others at King's Cross Station platform, he then remembered that Saphira wasn't at Diagon Alley Last time he saw them so were was she? He shrugged, reminding himself to ask her on the train.

Harry had caught the Hogwarts Express the previous year. The tricky part was getting onto platform nine and three-quarters, which wasn't visible to the Muggle eye. What you had to do was walk through the solid barrier dividing platforms nine and ten. It didn't hurt, but it had to be done carefully so that none of the Muggles noticed you vanishing.

"Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier.

Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next; Fred and George followed. After Reese, Saphira, Loke, Lucy, Natsu and Gray who were not surprisingly fighting and stripping (well Gray was stripping) trailed behind leaving Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Gajeel behind.

"I'll take Ginny and you three come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told the three boys, grabbing Ginny's hand and setting off. In the blink of an eye they were gone.

"Let's go altogether, we've only got a minute," Ron said to Harry and Gajeel.

Harry made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of his trunk and wheeled his trolley around to face the barrier. He felt perfectly confident; this wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as using Floo powder. Both of them bent low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully toward the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and

 **CRASH.**

Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backward; Ron's trunk fell off with a loud thump, Harry was knocked off his feet, and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor, and she rolled away, shrieking indignantly. Gajeel's luckily stopped in the nick of time, helping the two fallen boys up as people all around them stared and a guard nearby yelled, "What in blazes d'you think you're doing?"

"Lost control of the trolley," Harry gasped, clutching his ribs as he got up. Ron ran to pick up Hedwig, who was causing such a scene that there was a lot of muttering about cruelty to animals from the surrounding crowd. Pantherlily stayed by Gajeel's side just in case Hedwig's cage rolled over and crashed into him.

"Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed to Ron.

"I dunno -"

Ron looked wildly around. A dozen curious people were still watching them.

"We're going to miss the train," Gajeel stated. "I don't understand why the gateway's sealed itself -"

Harry looked up at the giant clock with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ten seconds ... nine seconds ...

He wheeled his trolley forward cautiously until it was right against the barrier and pushed with all his might. The metal remained solid.

Three seconds . . . two seconds ... one second ...

"It's gone," said Ron, sounding stunned. "The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us? Have you got any Muggle money?"

And they marched off through the crowd of curious Muggles, out of the station and back onto the side road where the old Ford Anglia was parked. Gajeel widen his eyes.

"Oh no, I'm not going on that death trap!" He exclaimed, slightly backing away from the car but the two boys grabbed his hands and threw him into the car with Pantherlily right behind. He groaned out loud, he could've messaged Reese to Jump him over to Hogwarts but nope! "Can't we just send send something to them."

"That takes time, now shut up or else I'll add some turbulence on our way."

Ron unlocked the cavernous trunk with a series of taps from his wand. They heaved their luggage back in, put Hedwig on the back seat, and got into the front.

"Check that no one's watching," said Ron, starting the ignition with another tap of his wand. Harry stuck his head out of the window: Traffic was rumbling along the main road ahead, but their street was empty.

"I'm gonna (he heaves) kill you guys when we get there- blergh!" He threw up outside the window. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you only got sick when the vehicle was moving" he said. He shook his head weakly.

"Motion sickness is ruthless." He grumbled.

"The mighty and scary Gajeel was brought down to his seat by his motion sickness, how sad!" Ron mocked while Gajeel growled. Pantherlily stood up on both of his legs.

"I suggest that we move on, we don't want to arrive late to school. Not to mention the probability of getting expelled." Pantherlily said calmly, this surprised the two human boys but they shook it off since they were kind of use to it due to Happy. Weirdos.

"Okay." Ron said.

Ron pressed a tiny silver button on the dashboard. The car around them vanished - and so did they. Harry could feel the seat vibrating beneath him, hear the engine, feel his hands on his knees and his glasses on his nose, but for all he could see, he had become a pair of eyeballs, floating a few feet above the ground in a dingy street full of parked cars.

"Let's go," said Ron's voice from his right.

And the ground and the dirty buildings on either side fell away, dropping out of sight as the car rose; in seconds, the whole of London lay, smoky and glittering, below them.

Then there was a popping noise and the car, Harry, and Ron reappeared.

"Uh-oh," said Ron, jabbing at the Invisibility Booster. "It's faulty -"

Both of them pummeled it. The car vanished. Then it flickered back again.

"Hold on!" Ron yelled, and he slammed his foot on the accelerator; they shot straight into the low, woolly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy.

"Now what?" said Harry, blinking at the solid mass of cloud pressing in on them from all sides.

"We need to see the train to know what direction to go in," said Ron.

"Dip back down again - quickly -"

They dropped back beneath the clouds and twisted around in their seats, squinting at the ground.

"I can see it!" Harry yelled. "Right ahead - there!"

The Hogwarts Express was streaking along below them like a scarlet snake.

* * *

Reese, Lucy, Loke, and the others were in a compartment, four of them were chatting, reading or taunting while the others who were dragon slayers were laying down sick. Happy was just snacking on his fish peacefully until someone slammed the door wide open making him jump in surprise along with his fish. It flew in the air and landed on the person's head which turned out to be Hermione, he started to cry out loud and went down on his knees dramatically.

"Nooo! My perfectly good fish is now ruined by a horrible person's bushy hair!" Hermione fumed.

"I'm sorry Happy but I am not horrible!" She then turned to Reese who was reading by the window, "Do you know where Harry and Ron are?"

Reese shook her head, "No but have you by any chance seen Gajeel? I would've expected him to be with Draco and his lackeys."

She also shook her head, "No, I just passed by his compartment and only saw him, Crabbe and Goyle." she looked at happy who was staring at the window, "I'm sorry happy about your fish but maybe I can get you some at school?" He didn't answer, "Happy?"

"Flying...car...Ron's...dad." He murmured out which confused everyone, she followed Happy's gaze and spotted the reason why, "Isn't that the Weasley's car?"

He turned to the window and saw an old Ford Anglia with two boys who were Harry and Ron driving it, then Gajeel's head popped up along with Pantherlily's.

"Holy Nightshade..." Lucy said as they saw the car zoom off in front of them.

Hermione ran to the window, "I hope they're safe."

Loke snorted, "They will be fine with Pantherlily with them."

Hermione looked confused, "But Gajeel is with them as well."

Lucy smirked, "I think your forgetting that Black Steel has motion sickness."

* * *

"Due north," said Ron, checking the compass on the dashboard. "Okay, we'll just have to check on it every half hour or so - hold on."

And they shot up through the clouds. A minute later, they burst out into a blaze of sunlight.

It was a different world. The wheels of the car skimmed the sea of fluffy cloud, the sky a bright, endless blue under the blinding white sun.

"All we've got to worry about now are airplanes," said Ron.

They looked at each other and started to laugh; for a long time, they couldn't stop.

It was as though they had been plunged into a fabulous dream. This, thought Harry, was surely the only way to travel - past swirls and turrets of snowy cloud, in a car full of hot, bright sunlight, with a fat pack of toffees in the glove compartment, and the prospect of seeing Fred's and George's jealous faces when they landed smoothly and spectacularly on the sweeping lawn in front of Hogwarts castle.

They made regular checks on the train as they flew farther and farther north, each dip beneath the clouds showing them a different view. London was soon far behind them, replaced by neat green fields that gave way in turn to wide, purplish moors, a great city alive with cars like multicolored ants, villages with tiny toy churches.

Several uneventful hours later, however, Harry had to admit that some of the fun was wearing off. The toffees had made them extremely thirsty and they had nothing to drink. He and Ron had pulled off their sweaters, but Harry's T-shirt was sticking to the back of his seat and his glasses kept sliding down to the end of his sweaty nose. He had stopped noticing the fantastic cloud shapes now and was thinking longingly of the train miles below, where you could buy ice-cold pumpkin juice from a trolley pushed by a plump witch. Why hadn't they been able to get onto platform nine and three-quarters? Gajeel's groaning snapped them out of la la land.

"Can't be much further, can it?" croaked Ron, hours later still, as the sun started to sink into their floor of cloud, staining it a deep pink. "Ready for another check on the train?"

It was still right below them, winding its way past a snow capped mountain. It was much darker beneath the canopy of clouds.

Ron put his foot on the accelerator and drove them upward again, but as he did so, the engine began to whine.

Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances.

"It's probably just tired," said Ron. "It's never been this far before ...

And they both pretended not to notice the whining growing louder and louder as the sky became steadily darker. Stars were blossoming in the blackness. Harry pulled his sweater back on, trying to ignore the way the windshield wipers were now waving feebly, as though in protest.

"Not far," said Ron, more to the car than to Harry, "not far now," and he patted the dashboard nervously. When they flew back beneath the clouds a little while later, they had to squint through the darkness for a landmark they knew.

"There!" Harry shouted, making Ron and Hedwig jump. "Straight ahead!" Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake, stood the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle. But the car had begun to shudder and was losing speed. "Come on," Ron said consolingly, giving the steering wheel a little shake, "nearly there, come on -" The engine groaned. Narrow jets of steam were issuing from under the hood. Harry found himself gripping the edges of his seat very hard as they flew toward the lake. The car gave a nasty wobble. Glancing out of his window, Harry saw the smooth, black, glassy surface of the water, a mile below. Ron's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. The car wobbled again. "Come on," Ron muttered. They were over the lake - the castle was right ahead - Ron put his foot down. There was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely.

"Uh-oh," said Ron, into the silence.

The nose of the car dropped. They were falling, gathering speed, heading straight for the solid castle wall.

"Noooooo!" Ron yelled, swinging the steering wheel around; they missed the dark stone wall by inches as the car turned in a great arc, soaring over the dark greenhouses, then the vegetable patch, and then out over the black lawns, losing altitude all the time.

Ron let go of the steering wheel completely and pulled his wand out of his back pocket

"STOP! STOP!" he yelled, whacking the dashboard and the windshield, but they were still plummeting, the ground flying up toward them

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Harry bellowed, lunging for the steering wheel, but too late.

CRUNCH.

With an earsplitting bang of metal on wood, they hit the thick tree trunk and dropped to the ground with a heavy jolt. Steam was billowing from under the crumpled hood; Hedwig was shrieking in terror; a golf ball-size lump was throbbing on Harry's head where he had hit the windshield; and to his right, Ron let out a low, despairing groan.

"Are you okay?" Harry said urgently.

"My wand," said Ron, in a shaky voice. "Look at my wand -"

It had snapped, almost in two; the tip was dangling limply, held on by a few splinters. Gajeel slowly rose from his seat, rubbing the side of his head.

"Are we there yet?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was then interrupted when something hit his side of the car with the force of a charging bull, sending him lurching sideways into Ron, just as an equally heavy blow hit the roof.

"What's happen -?"

Ron gasped, staring through the windshield, and Harry looked around just in time to see a branch as thick as a python smash into it. The tree they had hit was attacking them. Its trunk was bent almost double, and its gnarled boughs were pummeling every inch of the car it could reach.

"Aaargh!" said Ron as another twisted limb punched a large dent into his door; the windshield was now trembling under a hail of blows from knuckle-like twigs and a branch as thick as a battering ram was pounding furiously on the roof, which seemed to be caving

"Run for it!" Ron shouted, throwing his full weight against his door, but next second he had been knocked backward into Harry's lap by a vicious uppercut from another branch.

"We're done for!" he moaned as the ceiling sagged, but suddenly the floor of the car was vibrating - the engine had restarted.

"Reverse!" Harry yelled, and the car shot backward; the tree was still trying to hit them; they could hear its roots creaking as it almost ripped itself up, lashing out at them as they sped out of reach.

"That," panted Ron, "was close. Well done, car -"

The car, however, had reached the end of its tether. With two sharp clunks, the doors flew open and Harry felt his seat tip sideways: Next thing he knew he was sprawled on the damp ground. Loud thuds told him that the car was ejecting their luggage from the trunk; Hedwig's cage flew through the air and burst open; she rose out of it with an angry screech and sped off toward the castle. Gajeel was rolling across the castle grounds and then stopped. Without a backward look, then, dented, scratched, and steaming, the car rumbled off into the darkness, its rear lights blazing angrily.

"Come back!" Ron yelled after it, brandishing his broken wand. "Dad'll kill me!"

But the car disappeared from view with one last snort from its exhaust.

"Can you believe our luck?" said Ron miserably, bending down to pick up Scabbers. "Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to get one that hits back."

He glanced over his shoulder at the ancient tree, which was still flailing its branches threateningly.

"Come on," said Harry wearily, "we'd better get up to the school..." Gajeel nodded

It wasn't at all the triumphant arrival they had pictured. Stiff, cold, and bruised, they seized the ends of their trunks and began dragging them up the grassy slope, toward the great oak front doors.

"I think the feast's already started," said Ron, dropping his trunk at the foot of the front steps and crossing quietly to look through a brightly lit window. "Hey - Harry, Gajeel- come and look - it's the Sorting!"

Harry hurried over and, together, he and Ron peered in at the Great Hall.

Innumerable candles were hovering in midair over four long, crowded tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle. Overhead, the bewitched ceiling, which always mirrored the sky outside, sparkled with stars.

Through the forest of pointed black Hogwarts hats, Harry saw a long line of scared-looking first years filling into the Hall. Ginny was among them, easily visible because of her vivid Weasley hair. Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall, a bespectacled witch with her hair in a tight bun, was placing the famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat on a stool before the newcomers.

Every year, this aged old hat, patched, frayed, and dirty, sorted new students into the four Hogwarts houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin). Harry well remembered putting it on, exactly one year ago, and waiting, petrified, for its decision as it muttered aloud in his ear. For a few horrible seconds he had feared that the hat was going to put him in Slytherin, the house that had turned out more Dark witches and wizards than any other -but he had ended up in Gryffindor, along with Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys. Last term, Harry and Ron had helped Gryffindor win the House Championship, beating Slytherin for the first time in seven years.

A very small, mousy-haired boy had been called forward to place the hat on his head. Harry's eyes wandered past him to where Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, sat watching the Sorting from the staff table, his long silver beard and half-moon glasses shining brightly in the candlelight. Several seats along, Harry saw Gilderoy Lockhart, dressed in robes of aquamarine. Then there was Professor McGarden, Marvel and Strauss but where was Professor Scarlett. And there at the end was Hagrid, huge and hairy, drinking deeply from his goblet.

"Hang on. . . " Harry muttered to Ron. "There's an empty chair at the staff table ... Where's Snape and Scarlett?"

Professor Severus Snape was Harry's least favorite teacher. Harry also happened to be Snape's least favorite student. Cruel, sarcastic, and disliked by everybody except the students from his own house (Slytherin), Snape taught Potions. Professor Erza Scarlett was a Gryffindor teacher but was strict with everyone, she taught Summoning and had a weird obsession with strawberry cake. But they didn't care.

"Maybe he's ill!" Gajeel joked.

"Maybe he's left," said Harry, "because he missed out on the Defense Against Dark Arts job again!"

"Or he might have been sacked!" said Ron enthusiastically. "I mean, everyone hates him -"

Then Harry felt a firm hand on his shoulder and turned to see the deadly glare from Professor Scarlett. Erza was a red headed, well looking body with stern brown eyes wearing scarlet (a pun that was not intended) robes with her wand sticking out from one of her pockets. The glare that he, Ron and Gajeel received told him that they were in very deep trouble. Readers, let us pray in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit. Just joking, not about God and Jesus, carry on.

"Follow me," Erza commanded as they obeyed her orders.

Not daring even to look at each other, Harry, Gajeel and Ron followed Erza into the vast, echoing entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches. A delicious smell of food was wafting from the Great Hall, but she led them away from the warmth and light, down a narrow stone staircase that led into the dungeons.

"In!" he said, opening a door halfway down the cold passageway and pointing.

They entered Snape's office, shivering. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass) jars, in which floated all manner of revolting things Harry didn't really want to know the name of at the moment. The fireplace was dark and empty. Erza closed the door and turned to look at them, joining Snape who was sitting at his desk.

"So," he said softly, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. You just had to drag Redfox along didn't you to make him get in trouble as well. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we, boys?"

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it -"

"SLIENCE!" said Erza shouted as she banged her fist into his desk. "NOT HAVE YOU ONLY ASHAMED AND DISRESPECTED YOURSELVES AND THE SCHOOL WITH ITS RULES, YOU HAVE BEEN-"

"That's quite enough Erza," He said then gave the three boys a cold glare in his cold voice,"What have you done with the car?" Ron gulped.

This wasn't the first time Snape had given Harry the impression of being able to read minds. But a moment later, he understood, as Snape unrolled today's issue of the Evening Prophet. "You were seen," he hissed, showing them the headline: FLY ING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES began to read aloud:

"Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower ... at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing ... Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported to police ... Six or seven Muggles in all. I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" he said, looking up at Ron and smiling still more nastily. "Dear, dear ... his own son. . . " Harry felt as though he'd just been walloped in the stomach by one of the mad tree's larger branches. If anyone found out Mr. Weasley had bewitched the car ... he hadn't thought of that ... "I noticed, in my search of the park, that considerable damage seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on.

"That tree did more damage to us than we -" Ron blurted out.

"Silence!" snapped Snape again. "Most unfortunately, you are not in my House and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch the people who do have that happy power. You will wait here while Professor Scarlett will supervise you just in case that you will not be causing anymore mischief." Harry and Ron stared at each other, white-faced. He then left the room leaving three scared boys and one fuming teacher, she looked at Gajeel who tried to look away. Harry didn't feel hungry any more. He now felt extremely sick. He tried not to look at a large, slimy something suspended in green liquid on a shelf behind Snape's desk. If Snape had gone to fetch Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, they were hardly any better off. She might be fairer than Snape, but she was still extremely strict.

Ten minutes later, Snape returned, and sure enough it was Professor McGonagall who accompanied him. Harry had seen Professor McGonagall angry on several occasions, but either he had forgotten just how thin her mouth could go, or he had never seen her this angry before. She raised her wand the moment she entered; Harry and Ron both flinched, but she merely pointed it at the empty fireplace, where flames suddenly erupted. Erza took her leave to feast on her delicious desert that was waiting for her.

"Sit," she said, and they both backed into chairs by the fire.

"Explain," she said, her glasses glinting ominously.

Gajeel launched into the story, starting with the barrier at the station refusing to let them through. Since the others were to afraid he decided that he should do it, plus they couldn't expel him since he was needed on this mission. The worst they could do to him was give him a beating from Mira, Erza, Makarov and Reese but she would never agree except from watching him suffer.

"-so we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train."

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl? Or maybe send that exceed of yours who has seemed to run away." Professor McGonagall said coldly to Harry.

Harry gaped at her. Now she said it, that seemed the obvious thing to have done. Oh wait, Gajeel may have mentioned

"I - I didn't think -"

"That," said Professor McGonagall, "is obvious. But did any of you even thought of that suggestion?"

Gajeel gulped, "I did."

"And why didn't you stop them?"

He looked down, "I have a terrible case of motion sickness."

There was a knock on the office door and Snape, now looking happier than ever, opened it. There stood the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

Harry's whole body went numb. Dumbledore was looking unusually grave. He stared down his very crooked nose at them, and Harry suddenly found himself wishing he and Ron were still being beaten up by the Whomping Willow. Gajeel just stared.

There was a long silence. Then Dumbledore said, "Please explain why you did this."

It would have been better if he had shouted. Harry hated the disappointment in his voice. For some reason, he was unable to look Dumbledore in the eyes, and spoke instead to his knees. He told Dumbledore everything except that Mr. Weasley owned the bewitched car, making it sound as though he, Gajeel and Ron had happened to find a flying car parked outside the station. He knew Dumbledore would see through this at once, but Dumbledore asked no questions about the car. When Harry had finished, he merely continued to peer at them through his spectacles.

"We'll go and get our stuff," said Ron in a hopeless sort of voice.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Ron.

Harry looked quickly at Dumbledore.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "But I must impress upon the three of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you." He gave Gajeel a hidden amused look.

Snape looked as though Christmas had been canceled. He cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree - surely acts of this nature -"

"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility but you do have the choice over Gajeel." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample., you can choose his punishment later-" Snape shot a look of pure venom at Harry and Ron as he allowed himself to be swept out of his office, leaving them alone with Professor McGonagall, who was still eyeing them like a wrathful eagle.

"You'd better get along to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding."

"Not much," said Ron, hastily wiping the cut over his eye with his sleeve. "Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted -"

"The Sorting Ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."

"Oh, good," said Ron.

"And speaking of Gryffindor -" Professor McGonagall said sharply, but Harry cut in:

"Professor, when we took the car, term hadn't started, so - so Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it - should it?" he finished, watching her anxiously. Professor McGonagall gave him a piercing look, but he was sure she had almost smiled. Her mouth looked less thin, anyway.

"I will not take any points from Gryffindor," she said, and Harry's heart lightened considerably. "But you will both get a detention." It was better than Harry had expected. As for Dumbledore's writing to the Dursleys, that was nothing. Harry knew perfectly well they'd just be disappointed that the Whomping Willow hadn't squashed him flat.

Professor McGonagall raised her wand again and pointed it at Snape's desk. A large plate of sandwiches, two silver goblets, and a jug of-iced pumpkin juice appeared with a pop.

"You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," she said. "I must also return to the feast."

When the door had closed behind her, Ron let out a long, low whistle.

"I thought we'd had it," he said, grabbing a sandwich.

"So did I," said Harry, taking one, too.

"Can you believe our luck, though?" said Ron thickly through a mouthful of chicken and ham. "Fred and George must've flown that car five or six times and no Muggle ever saw them." He swallowed and took another huge bite. "Why couldn't we get through the barrier?"

Harry shrugged. "We'll have to watch our step from now on, though," he said, taking a grateful swig of pumpkin juice. "Wish we could've gone up to the feast..."

"She didn't want us showing off," said Ron sagely. "Doesn't want people to think it's clever, arriving by flying car. By the way I feel sorry for Gajeel, he has to deal with Snape."

When they had eaten as many sandwiches as they could (the plate kept refilling itself) they rose and left the office, treading the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower. The castle was quiet; it seemed that the feast was over. They walked past muttering portraits and creaking suits of armor, and climbed narrow flights of stone stairs, until at last they reached the passage where the secret entrance to Gryffindor Tower was hidden, behind an oil painting of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"Er -" said Harry.

They didn't know the new year's password, not having met a Gryffindor prefect yet, but help came almost immediately; they heard hurrying feet behind them and turned to see Hermione dashing toward them.

"There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumors - someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car!"

"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.

"You're not telling me you did fly here?" said Hermione, sounding almost as severe as Professor McGonagall.

"Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password."

"It's wattle bird," said Hermione impatiently, "but that's not the point - "

Her words were cut short, however, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. It looked as though the whole of Gryffindor House was still awake, packed into the circular common room, standing on the lopsided tables and squashy armchairs, waiting for them to arrive. Arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Harry and Ron inside, leaving Hermione to scramble in after them. The only ones who were unimpressed were Hermione and Lucy, partly Saphira but she was busy reading a book.

"Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years -"

"Good for you," said a fifth year Harry had never spoken to; someone was patting him on the back as though he'd just won a marathon; Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?"

Ron was scarlet in the face, grinning embarrassingly, but Harry could see another person who didn't look happy at all. Percy was visible over the heads of some excited first years, and he seemed to be trying to get near enough to start telling them off. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded in Percy's direction. Ron got the point at once.

"Got to get upstairs - bit tired," he said, and the two of them started pushing their way toward the door on the other side of the room, which led to a spiral staircase and the dormitories.

"Night," Harry called back to Hermione, who was wearing a scowl just like Percy's.

They managed to get to the other side of the common room, still having their backs slapped, and gained the peace of the staircase. They hurried up it, right to the top, and at last reached the door of their old dormitory, which now had a sign on it saying SECOND YEARS. They entered the familiar, circular room, with its five four-posters hung with red velvet and its high, narrow windows. Their trunks had been brought up for them and stood at the ends of their beds.

Ron grinned guiltily at Harry.

"I know I shouldn't have enjoyed that or anything, but-"

The dormitory door flew open and in came the other second year Gryffindor boys, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Natsu Dragneel and Neville Longbottom.

"Unbelievable!" beamed Seamus.

"Cool," said Dean.

"Amazing," said Neville, awestruck.

"You guys are such trouble makers, and that's a compliement!" Natsu grinned while Ron laughed.

"That's not how it goes Natsu."

He pouted, "Don't be such a buzzkiller and ruin the mood."

Ron put his hands up in sign of surrender, "Just saying, I'm not the killer of the buzz."

Seamus raised an eyebrow, "Dude, you just ruined the meaning of 'buzzkiller'." Everyone then laughed at Ron's embarrassed face, soon enough he joined in too.

Harry couldn't help it. He grinned, too.

* * *

"YOU RUST BUCKET! DO YOU WANT OUR COVER TO BE BLOWN?" Makarov yelled as Gajeel shivered in fear.

Titania- I mean Erza then summoned her lighting empress armour and shot a bolt of lighting at him which did not effect him but still visibly hurt. Don't get, me either, she is complicated that way.

Lucy looked at Loke who was doing something random and Reese was revising for a lesson (I never actually do that) by reading (that I actually do). Lucy crossed her arms.

"Are you going to do anything about this?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"Why not? You heard his story," Reese then gave Lucy a doubting look, "Look I am not on his side but don't you think that it was a tiny bit suspicious that the gate just closed before the eleven o'clock?"

Reese rubbed her chin and looked at the ceiling, "Now that you do mention it it does, I faintly remember Natsu talking about a house elf who tried to stop Harry from arriving at Hogwarts. That must have been his doing, but the question is what trouble is brewing here that is worse than Voldemort arising?"

Loke then turned his attention to the two chatting girls, "Dunno but it must have immense power to be that scary, especially if we're around. I mean come on, we're talking about Sabertooth, _the most powerful and number one guild of all of Fiore._ " He exaggerated the last sentence which caught the attention of the Fairy Tail boys, demanding him to fight him which he gladly accepted. Lucy sighed.

This reckless guild Fairy Tail was the guild that they just had to work with...great, yep this is the team. But then she counted all the members and noticed one was missing.

"Where is Saphira?"

Unknown to them all, Saphira was aimlessly wandering the school halls but stopped when she found a shadow slithering through the shadows, as she grabbed for it it was revealed to be what was the child of the problem but they didn't know yet...it was a baby basilisk.

* * *

 **I apologize if I post my chapters late.**

 **Gomensai and review~**

 **^3^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Soz if I post my chapters late, something happened and its gonna last awhile so yeah. Soulless will be updated soon, leave reviews if I should do the Celestial Switch aka the Christmas special fanfic. Extra credit to Sofia.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I own Fairy Tail and Harry Potter but I don't.**

* * *

The Troll from Earth Chapter 21

The next day, however, Harry nor Ron barely grinned once except Gajeel since he rarely grins while he is with Malfoy. Things started to go downhill from breakfast in the Great Hall. The four long house tables were filled with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy gray). Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, who had her copy of Voyages with Vampires propped open against a milk jug. There was a slight stiffness in the way she said "Morning," which told Harry that she was still disapproving of the way they had arrived. Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, greeted them cheerfully. Neville was a round-faced and accident-prone boy with the worst memory of anyone Harry had ever met.

"Mail's due any minute - I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot."

Harry had only just started his porridge when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and, a second later, something large and gray fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers. She shrieked out while Reese used a spell to clear it up, looks like she isn't in a good mood well the whole Saber Tail weren't very happy that morning if you exclude Saphira, wanna know then keep reading.

"Errol!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

"Oh, no -" Ron gasped.

"It's all right, he's still alive," said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.

"It's not that - it's that."

Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to Harry, but Ron and Neville were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked, confused why Ron would be afraid of letters... maybe he kept getting papercuts from it, yeah that's probably why.

"She's - she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.

"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and" - he gulped - "it was horrible."

Harry looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope.

"What's a Howler?" he said. Reese shushed him and snickered.

"Just watch."

"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes -"

He glared at the boy, "Easy for you to say, your not the one receiving any Howlers from your angry mother!"

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears. A split second later, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE -"

Mrs. Weasleys yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.

"- LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED -"

Harry had been wondering when his name was going to crop up. He couldn't help but feel jealous that Gajeel was mentioned, then again he always did get in trouble with most teachers. He tried very hard to look as though he couldn't hear the voice that was making his eardrums throb.

"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME." The letter then turned to Ginny who froze, "I'm so proud that you got into Gryffindor and made to school _safely_."

A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Harry and Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.

Hermione closed Voyages with Vampires and looked down at the top of Ron's head.

"Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you -"

"Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron.

"You deserved." Reese said out loud then noticed Ron's glare, "Just speaking up for all of us."

Harry pushed his porridge away. His insides were burning with guilt. Mr. Weasley was facing an inquiry at work. After all Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had done for him over the summer...

But he had no time to dwell on this; Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out the new course schedules. Harry took his and saw that they had double Herbology with the Hufepuffs first. Great, another arguement with Natsu and Gray.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept. At least the Howler had done one good thing: Hermione seemed to think they had now been punished enough and was being perfectly friendly again. Reese was still in a bad mood, Natsu was already fighting with Gray while Loke tried to stop them, keyword:stop. Saphira looked happy enough to make a sunflower look dull.

As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had only just joined them when she came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart and Professor Marvel. Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages, and with another twinge of guilt, Harry spotted the Whomping Willow in the distance, several of its branches now in slings.

Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails would have made Aunt Petunia faint. Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming. Wendy Marvel was a petite girl who could easily pass as a child, her long blue hair was put into two long ponytails as she wore a navy blue velvet robe with her wand in her hands. Her pin was a baby blue diamond with sliver in the shape of what seems like a dragon.

"Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! Professor Marvel arrived just in the nick of time, although I could have healed her with a swish of my wand easily!"

"More like make things worse, faker..." Harry swore he heard Professor Marvel mumble but swatted it aside, I mean we're talking about the sweet Professor Marvel with her sassy cat.

"But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology or Healing than they are! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants and foreign healing techniques on my travels . . ."

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self.

There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before - greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Harry caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella- sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. He was about to follow Ron and Hermione inside when Marvel's hand shot out.

"Harry! I've been wanting a word - you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"

Sprout nodded her head and ushered every other student into the greenhouse, muttering under her breath that Harry could only make out 'idiot' and 'exotic', like they understood what she muttered Natsu, Saphira, Loke and Reese smirked. Wendy turned to Harry with a genuine smile on her face.

"Harry, I would like to talk to you about-"

"Ah, Professor Marvel!" A very annoying voice called out as they turned to see that annoying smile on Lockhart's face, "I was wondering if I could have a moment with him if you please?"

Before she could say no, he shooed her away making her have an annoyed look on her face, she then mouthed Harry 'meet me in my office at lunch'.

"Harry," said Lockhart, his large white teeth gleaming in the sunlight as he shook his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry."

Completely nonplussed, Harry said nothing.

"When I heard -well, of course, it was all my fault. Could have kicked myself."

Harry had no idea what he was talking about. He was about to say so when Lockhart went on, "Don't know when I've been more shocked. Flying a car to Hogwarts! Well, of course, I knew at once why you'd done it. Stood out a mile. Harry, Harry, Harry."

It was remarkable how he could show every one of those brilliant teeth even when he wasn't talking.

"Gave you a taste for publicity, didn't I?" said Lockhart. "Gave you the bug. You got onto the front page of the paper with me and you couldn't wait to do it again."

"Oh, no, Professor, see -"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, reaching out and grasping his shoulder. "I understand. Natural to want a bit more once you've had that first taste - and I blame myself for giving you that, be cause it was bound to go to your head - but see here, young man, you can't start flying cars to try and get yourself noticed. Just calm down, all right? Plenty of time for all that when you're older. Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking! 'It's all right for him, he's an internationally famous wizard already!' But when I was twelve, I was just as much of a nobody as you are now. In fact, I'd say I was even more of a nobody! I mean, a few people have heard of you, haven't they? All that business with He-o-Must-Not-Be-Named!" He glanced at the lightning scar on Harry's forehead. "I know, I know - it's not quite as good as winning Witch Weekly's Most Charming-Smile Award five times in a row, as I have - but it's a start, Harry, it's a start." He gave Harry a hearty wink and strode off. Harry stood stunned for a few seconds, then, remembering he was supposed to be in the greenhouse, he opened the door and slid inside. Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored ear muffs were lying on the bench.

When Harry had taken his place between Ron and Hermione, she said, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Man drake?" To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Hermione's hand narrowly missed Harry's glasses as it shot up again.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly.

"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows. They looked quite unremarkable to Harry, who didn't have the slightest idea what Hermione meant by the "cry" of the Mandrake.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on."

Harry snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.

Harry let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear.

Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here - compost in the sacks over there - and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething."

She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were joined at their tray by a curly-haired Hufflepuff boy Harry knew by sight but had never spoken to.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," he said brightly, shaking Harry by the hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Harry Potter... And you're Hermione Granger - always top in everything"

(Hermione beamed as she had her hand shaken too) "- and Ron Weasley. Wasn't that your flying car?"

Ron didn't smile. The Howler was obviously still on his mind.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" said Justin happily as they began filling their plant pots with dragon dung compost. "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if Id been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and - zap - just fantastic."

They were interrupted by a snigger from Gray and Natsu, "Yeah right, he is _soo_ amazing, isn't that right Gray?" He then pushed Gray hard.

"Yeah, _soo_ cool, pff if Natsu became smart then I might believe that." He heard a silent growl emitted from Natsu's throat as he smugly smirked at him in victory.

As he was about to lunge at him, Saphira warned them that something was coming their way which was an annoyed Loke who toppled over from a pushed Gray. As they got into one of their heated arguments, Justin carried on.

"My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family..."

After that they didn't have much chance to talk. Their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth; Harry spent ten whole minutes trying to squash a particularly fat one into a pot. Reese slightly cheated by using her elemental earth phoenix powers to make the Mandrake obey, Harry was glad he wasn't the only one who was failing. Natsu's one was set on fire while Gray's was accidentally frozen, Saphira's Mandrake drowned in too much water.

"Oops." She chuckled nervously.

By the end of the class, Harry, like mostly everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Gryffindors hurried off to Transfiguration while the Hufflepuffs scuttled along to Human Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, but today was especially difficult. Everything Harry had learned last year seemed to have leaked out of his head during the summer. He was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but all he managed to do was give his beetle a lot of exercise as it scuttled over the desktop avoiding his wand.

Ron was having far worse problems. He had patched up his wand with some borrowed Spellotape, but it seemed to be damaged beyond repair. It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Ron tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in thick gray smoke that smelled of rotten eggs. Unable to see what he was doing, Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for a new one. Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased.

Harry was relieved to hear the lunch bell. His brain felt like a wrung sponge. Everyone filed out of the classroom except him and Ron, who was whacking his wand furiously on the desk.

"Stupid - useless - thing -"

"Write home for another one," Harry suggested as the wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker.

"Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back," said Ron, stuffing the now hissing wand into his bag. " `It's your own fault your wand got snapped - '"

They went down to lunch, where Ron's mood was not improved by Hermione's showing them the handful of perfect coat buttons she had produced in Transfiguration.

"What've we got this afternoon?" said Harry, hastily changing the subject.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once.

"Why, "demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously.

"Cause she is a lovesick Lockhart fangirl." Reese said as she was passing by along with Saphira and Lucy, "Honestly I would rather go to Potions for a whole day than DADA for one period."

They finished lunch and went outside into the courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again. Harry and Ron stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes before Harry became aware that he was being closely watched. Looking up, he saw the very small, mousy-haired boy he'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Harry as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red.

"All right, Harry? I'm -I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think - would it be all right if - can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Harry's hairline) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right position, the pictures'll move." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" - he looked imploringly at Harry - "maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?"

Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle and the reluctant Gajeel who glared at Ron, who sweated nervously.

"Everyone line up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.

"Jealous?"said Malfoy, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly, Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"That's enough Malfoy, just leave them alone." Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Or what, they'll tell me off to that fancy pants DADA teacher. He is too full of himself to even teach us students."

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way.

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "If you put another toe out of line' - "

A knot of Slytherin fifth-years nearby laughed loudly at this.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," smirked Malfoy. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house -"

Ron whipped out his Spellotaped wand, but Hermione shut Voyages with Vampires with a snap and whispered, "Look out!"

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?" Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!" Pinned to Lockhart's side and burning with humiliation, Harry saw Malfoy slide smirking back into the crowd. "Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you." Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signaling the start of afternoon classes. "Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Harry, who was wishing he knew a good Vanishing Spell, still clasped to his side. "A word to the wise, Harry," said Lockhart paternally as they entered the building through a side door. "I covered up for you back there with young Creevey - if he was photographing me, too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up so much . . . ." Deaf to Harry's stammers, Lockhart swept him down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase. "Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible - looks a tad bigheaded, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but" - he gave a little chortle - "I don't think you're quite there yet." They had reached Lockhart's classroom and he let Harry go at last. Harry yanked his robes straight and headed for a seat at the very back of the class, where he busied himself with piling all seven of Lockhart's books in front of him, so that he could avoid looking at the real thing.

The rest of the class came clattering in, and Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of Harry.

"You could've fried an egg on your face, Harry." said Natsu. "You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club."

"Shut up," snapped Harry. Ron sniggered while Hermione rolled her eyes. The last thing he needed was for Lockhart to hear the phrase "Harry Potter fan club."

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books -well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about, just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in -"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes - start - now!"

Harry looked down at his paper and read:

What is Gilderoy Lockhart 's favorite color?

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky!"

He gave them another roguish wink. Ron was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Reese lifted her feet to the table then read a book non-related to Lockhart, Natsu fell asleep while Saphira was hardly awake, placing her head in her hands. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

". . . but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions - good girl! In fact" - he flipped her paper over - "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so - to business -"

He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.

"Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

In spite of himself, Harry leaned around his pile of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat. Natsu and Saphira was snapped awake and Reese put down her book which was called Ministry of Strange Unusual Impossible Things, or known as M-SUITS.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies. "

Natsu couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He smiled at Natsu.

"Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous, are they?" Natsu choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Natsu. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

"Oh please, I faced worse things than those pixies!" He said triumphantly, it was in fact true for example an angry Erza when he accidentally knocked over her strawberry cake. That was a memory that will never be forgotten.

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.

"Come on now - round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.

He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed,

"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

Reese sighed and stood up on the desk, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Suddenly all the wild pixies were frozen in midair all in weird positions, she placed her wand back in her robes, "This is why I chose Potions over DADA, honestly Dumbledore needs to employ a real defense against the dark arts teacher or else this school is doomed without the-"

"The what?" Harry asked.

She waved it off as she jumped off the table and was walking out the door, "Never mind, see you next period."

"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.

"Hands on? "said Harry, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing -"

"Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books - look at all those amazing things he's done -"

"He says he's done," Ron muttered.

Harry spent a lot of time over the next few days dodging out of sight whenever he saw Gilderoy Lockhart coming down a corridor. Harder to avoid was Colin Creevey, who seemed to have memorized Harry's schedule. Nothing seemed to give Colin a bigger thrill than to say, "All right, Harry?" six or seven times a day and hear, "Hello, Colin," back, however exasperated Harry sounded when he said it.

Hedwig was still angry with Harry about the disastrous car journey and Ron's wand was still malfunctioning, surpassing itself on Friday morning by shooting out of Ron's hand in Charms and hitting tiny old Professor Flitwick squarely between the eyes, creating a large, throbbing green boil where it had struck. Gajeel was the only one who seemed to have no problems, well except from listening to Draco's annoying babbling. So with one thing and another, Harry was quite glad to reach the weekend. He, Ron, and Hermione were planning to visit Hagrid on Saturday morning. Harry, however, was shaken awake several hours earlier than he would have liked by Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Whassamatter?" said Harry groggily.

"Quidditch practice!" said Wood. "Come on!"

Harry squinted at the window. There was a thin mist hanging across the pink-and-gold sky. Now that he was awake, he couldn't understand how he could have slept through the racket the birds were making.

"Oliver," Harry croaked. "It's the crack of dawn."

"Exactly," said Wood. He was a tall and burly sixth year and, at the moment, his eyes were gleaming with a crazed enthusiasm. "It's part of our new training program. Come on, grab your broom, and let's go," said Wood heartily. "None of the other teams have started training yet; we're going to be first off the mark this year -"

Yawning and shivering slightly, Harry climbed out of bed and tried to find his Quidditch robes.

"Good man," said Wood. "Meet you on the field in fifteen minutes.

When he'd found his scarlet team robes and pulled on his cloak for warmth, Harry scribbled a note to Ron and Natsu explaining where he'd gone and went down the spiral staircase to the common room, his Nimbus Two Thousand on his shoulder. He had just reached the portrait hole when there was a clatter behind him and Colin Creevey came dashing down the spiral staircase, his camera swinging madly around his neck and something clutched in his hand.

"I heard someone saying your name on the stairs, Harry! Look what I've got here! I've had it developed, I wanted to show you -"

* * *

 _I think its time to show you what happened last chapter..._

 _Saphira walked back to the Room of Requirement, clutching something close to her chest what looked like some sort of snake like figure. As the door opened and strolled in, everyone saw that the thing that was the child of the problem, a baby basilisk . Erza summoned her Heaven's Wheel armor, Loke and Reese activated the phoenix modes while everyone copied their examples and got ready to fight when Saphira stopped them._

 _"Wait! Please don't attack it, I found it wondering around the hallways injured." She exclaimed, trying her best to protect it._

 _Levy stepped forward, "I've read about this in the restricted section. It's called a basilisk which only obeys to the heir of Salazar Slytherin, it has venomous fangs and it looks can kill, literally. It responds to its master if they speak Parselmouths. From what I'm seeing, this looks like an infant meaning that it is too young to cause anyone harm."_

 _"But what when they grow up? It could kill us in our sleep!" Gray claimed._

 _"Fullbuster does have a point, Saphira. That thing is dangerous from what I am hearing."_

 _"But he is not!" She retorted, "He is blind so he can't even kill anyone!"_

 _"What about his fangs, he could still poison us." Lucy put out making everyone nod in agreement._

 _"His fangs are chipped so they're too blunt to even bite anything." She said._

 _Reese walked over to the basilisk and placed her hand on it forehead, receiving all the basilisk's memories. Its true what Saphira is saying, its mother has really has abandoned its infant but it also has other intentions that she can only see through the mother. She sighed in defeat._

 _"Fine he can stay-"_

 _"WHAT?!" Everyone else_ _screamed._

 _"On one condition."_

 _"Anything."_

 _"You better keep a close eye on him, keep him in a cage through the day just to be safe."_

 _She nodded her head vigorously, Lucy looked worried. She was sure that this was not one of the brightest ideas Reese had but she had no choice to accept._

 _"I just hope she knows what she is doing."_

* * *

 **Gomensai and review~**

 **^3^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yes, I am alive people. Since I am so 'dedicated' to school I decided to lay off FanFiction for a while, keyword: FanFiction. I have been checking out Wattpad as well not to mention I have an account on it as well which is the same as my FanFiction account name, also check out my other stories like A Change of Heart and Soulless. Extra credit to Sofia.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or Harry Potter...**

* * *

Chapter Seven What is up with these rumors?

Harry spent a lot of time over the next few days dodging out of sight whenever he saw Gilderoy Lockhart coming down a corridor. Harder to avoid was Colin Creevey, who seemed to have memorized Harry's schedule, kind of creepy in my opinion. Nothing seemed to give Colin a bigger thrill than to say, "All right, Harry?" six or seven times a day and hear, "Hello, Colin," back, however exasperated Harry sounded when he said it.

Hedwig was still angry with Harry about the disastrous car journey and Ron's wand was still malfunctioning, surpassing itself on Friday morning by shooting out of Ron's hand in Charms and hitting tiny old Professor Flitwick squarely between the eyes, creating a large, throbbing green boil where it had struck. Gajeel was no better, appartently he also recieved a 'Howler' (why you asking Howler is in quotes? Guess) from his family which he wasn't so happpy about.

So with one thing and another, Harry was quite glad to reach the weekend. He, Ron and Hermione, were planning to visit Hagrid on Saturday morning. Harry, however, was shaken awake several hours earlier than he would have liked by Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Whassamatter?" said Harry groggily.

"Quidditch practice!" said Wood. "Come on!"

Harry squinted at the window. There was a thin mist hanging across the pink-and-gold sky. Now that he was awake, he couldn't understand how he could have slept through the racket the birds were making.

"Oliver," Harry croaked. "It's the crack of dawn."

"Exactly," said Wood. He was a tall and burly sixth year and, at the moment, his eyes were gleaming with a crazed enthusiasm. "It's part of our new training program. Come on, grab your broom, and let's go," said Wood heartily. "None of the other teams have started training yet; we're going to be first off the mark this year –"

Yawning and shivering slightly, Harry climbed out of bed and tried to find his Quidditch robes.

"Good man," said Wood. "Meet you on the field in fifteen minutes."

When he'd found his scarlet team robes and pulled on his cloak for warmth, Harry scribbled a note to Ron explaining where he'd gone and went down the spiral staircase to the common room, his Nimbus Two Thousand on his shoulder. He had just reached the portrait hole when there was a clatter behind him and Colin Creevey came dashing down the spiral staircase, his camera swinging madly around his neck and something clutched in his hand.

"I heard someone saying your name on the stairs, Harry! Look what I've got here! I've had it developed, I wanted to show you–"

Harry looked bemusedly at the photograph Colin was brandishing under his nose.

A moving, black-and-white Lockhart was tugging hard on an arm Harry recognized as his own. He was pleased to see that his photographic self was putting up a good fight and refusing to be dragged into view. As Harry watched, Lockhart gave up and slumped, panting, against the white edge of the picture.

"Will you sign it?" said Colin eagerly.

"No," said Harry flatly, glancing around to check that the room was really deserted. "Sorry, Colin, I'm in a hurry – Quidditch practice –"

He climbed through the portrait hole.

"Oh, wow! Wait for me! I've never watched a Quidditch game before!"

Colin scrambled through the hole after him.

"It'll be really boring," Harry said quickly, but Colin ignored him, his face shining with excitement.

"You were the youngest House player in a hundred years, weren't you, Harry? Weren't you?" said Colin, trotting alongside him. "You must be brilliant. I've never flown. Is it easy? Is that your own broom? Is that the best one there is?"

Harry didn't know how to get rid of him. It was like having an extremely talkative shadow.

"I don't really understand Quidditch." Said Colin breathlessly. "Is it true there are four balls? And two of them fly around trying to knock people off their brooms?"

"Yes," said Harry heavily, resigned to explaining the complicated rules of Quidditch. "They're called Bludgers. There are two Beaters on each team who carry clubs to beat the Bludgers away from their side. Fred and George Weasley are the Gryffindor Beaters."

"And what are the other balls for?" Colin asked, tripping down a couple of steps because he was gazing open-mouthed at Harry.

"Well, the Quaffle – that's the biggish red one – is the one that scores goals. Three Chasers on each team throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through the goal posts at the end of the pitch – they're three long poles with hoops on the end."

"And the fourth ball –"

"- is a Golden Snitch," said Harry, "and it's very small, very fast, and difficult to catch. But that's what the Seeker's got to do, because a game of Quidditch doesn't end until the Snitch has been caught. And whichever team's Seeker gets the Snitch earns his team an extra hundred and fifty points."

"And you're the Gryffindor Seeker, aren't you?" said Colin in awe.

"Yes," said Harry as they left the castle and started across the dew-drenched grass. "And there's the Keeper, too. He guards the goal posts. That's it, really."

But Colin didn't stop questioning Harry all the way down the sloping lawns to the Quidditch field, and Harry only shook him off when he reached the changing rooms; Colin called after him in a piping voice, "I'll go and get a good seat, Harry!" and hurried off to the stands.

The rest of the Gryffindor team were already in the changing room. Wood was the only person who looked truly awake. Fred and George Weasley were sitting, puffy-eyed and tousle-haired, next to fourth year Alicia Spinnet, who seemed to be nodding off against the wall behind her. Her fellow Chasers, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, were yawning side by side opposite them.

"There you are, Harry, what kept you?" said Wood briskly. "Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually got onto the field, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference…."

Wood was holding up a large diagram of a Quidditch field, on which were drawn many lines, arrows, and crosses in different colored inks. He took out his wand, tapped the board, and the arrows begin to wiggle over the diagram like caterpillars. As Wood launched into a speech about his new tactics, Fred Weasley's head drooped right onto Alicia Spinnet's shoulder and he began to snore.

The first board took nearly twenty minutes to explain, but there was another board under that, and a third under that one. Harry sank into a stupor as Wood droned on and on.

"So," said Wood, at long last, jerking Harry from a wistful fantasy about what he could be eating for breakfast at this very moment up at the castle. "Is that clear? Any questions?"

"I've got a question, Oliver," said George, who had woken with a start. "Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?"

Wood wasn't pleased.

"Now, listen here, you lot," he said, glowering at them all. "We should have won the Quidditch Cup last year. We're easily the best team. But unfortunately – owing to circumstances beyond our control –"

Harry shifted guiltily in his seat. He had been unconscious in the hospital wing for the final match of the previous year, meaning that Gryffindor had been a player short and had suffered their worst defeat in three hundred years.

Wood took a moment to regain control of himself. Their last defeat was clearly still torturing him.

"So this year, we train harder than ever before…. Okay, let's go and put our new theories into practice!" Wood shouted, seizing his broomstick and leading the way out of the locker rooms. Stiff-legged and still yawning, his team followed.

They had been in the locker room so long that the sun was up completely now, although remnants of mist hung over the grass in the stadium. As Harry walked onto the field, he saw Ron, Hermione and surprisingly Saphira sitting in the stands.

"Not trying to sound rude but why are you here, Saphira?" Harry asked.

"I felt bored so I came here, you do know that you have a excited, creepy stalker fan waiting for you right?" she said as she picked her nails.

He sighed, "Yes."

"Aren't you finished yet?" called Ron incredulously.

"Haven't even started," said Harry, looking jealously at the toast and marmalade they had brought out of the Great Hall. "Wood's been teaching us new moves."

He mounted his broomstick and kicked at the ground, soaring up into the air. The cool morning air whipped his face, waking him far more effectively than Wood's long talk. It felt wonderful to be back on the Quidditch field. He soared right around the stadium at full speed, racing Fred and George.

"What's that funny clicking noise?" called Fred as they hurtled around the corner.

Harry looked into the stands. Colin was sitting in one of the highest seats, his camera raised, taking picture after picture, the sound strangely magnified in the deserted stadium.

"Look this way, Harry! This way!" he cried shrilly.

"Who's that?" said Fred.

"No idea," Harry lied, putting on a spurt of speed that took him as far away as possible from Colin.

"What's going on?" said Wood, frowning, as he skimmed through the air toward them. "Why's that first year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training program."

"He's in Gryffindor," said Harry quickly.

"And the Slytherins don't need a spy, Oliver," said George.

"What makes you say that?" said Wood testily.

"Because they're here in person," said George, pointing.

Several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in their hands.

"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!"

Wood shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted. Harry, Fred, and George followed.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially for this! You can clear off now!"

Fred groaned, "Yeah, we got up early at the crack of dawn meaning we don't get any breakfast..."

Wood shot Fred a quick glare then looked back at Flint.

Marcus Flint was even larger than wood. He had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had come over, too. There were no girls on the Slytherin team, who stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man.

"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'"

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?"

And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of hid own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" – he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives – "sweeps the board with them."

None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits.

"Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion."

Ron, Hermione, and Saphira were crossing the grass to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Saphira asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's _he_ doing here?"

She was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes with disgust.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Risuku," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Ron gaped, open mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.

Harry knew at once that Malfoy had said something really bad because there was an instant uproar at his words.

Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Alicia shrieked, "How dare you!"

Saphira's eyes widen in shock, and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy! Eat slugs!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face

A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry to Hermione , who both nodded bravely, and they pulled Ron up by the arms.

Saphira sighed gravely, "Well, good luck with that, I'll be on my way." She said as she walked away, hands in her cloak as she met up with Lucy and Cho.

"What happened, Harry? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can't you?" Colin had run down from his seat and was now dancing alongside them as they left the field. Ron gave a huge heave and more slugs dribbled down his front.

"Oooh," said Colin, fascinated and raising his camera. "Can you hold him still, Harry?"

"Get out of the way, Colin!" said Harry angrily. He supported Ron out of the stadium and across the grounds toward the edge of the forest while Hermione convinced Colin to leave.

"Nearly there, Ron," said Harry as the gamekeeper's cabin came into view. "You'll be all right in a minute – almost there –"

They were within twenty feet of Hagrid's house when the front door opened, but it wasn't Hagrid who emerged. Gilderoy Lockhart, wearing robes of palest mauve today, came striding out.

"Quick, behind here," Harry hissed, him dragging Ron behind a nearby bush. Hermione followed, somewhat reluctantly.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. "If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one – I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, good-bye!" And he strode away toward the castle.

Harry waited until Lockhart was out of sight, then pulled Ron out of the bush and up to Hagrid's front door. They knocked urgently.

Hagrid appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was.

"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me – come in, come in – thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again –"

Harry supported Ron over the threshold into the one-roomed cabin, which had an enormous bed in one corner, a fire crackling merrily in the other. Hagrid didn't seem perturbed by Ron's slug problem, which Hermione hastily explained as they lowered Ron into a chair.

"Better out than in," he said cheerfully, plunking a large copper basin in front of him. "Get 'em all up, Ron."

"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," said Hermione anxiously, watching Ron bend over the basin. "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand –"

Hagrid was bustling around making them tea. His boarhound, Fang, was slobbering over Harry.

"What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Harry asked, scratching Fang's ears.

"Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well," growled Hagrid, moving a half-plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot. "Like I don' know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle."

It was most unlike Hagrid to criticize a Hogwarts teacher, and Harry looked at him in surprise. Hermione, however, said in a voice somewhat higher than usual, "I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job –"

"He was the on'y man for the job," said Hagrid, offering them a plate of treacle fudge, while Ron coughed squelchy into his basin. "An' I mean the on'y one. Getting' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me," said Hagrid, jerking his head at Ron. "Who was he tryin' ter curse?"

"Malfoy called Hermione something – it must've been really bad, because everyone went wild." He obliviously said.

"It was bad," said Ron hoarsely, emerging over the tabletop looking pale and sweaty. "Malfoy called her 'Mudblood,' Hagrid –"

Ron dived out of sight again as a fresh wave of slugs made their appearance. Hagrid looked outraged.

"He didn'!" he growled at Hermione.

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," Hermione spat out, "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born – you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards – like Malfoy's family – who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure blood." He gave a small burp, and a single slug fell into his outstretched hand. He threw it into the basin and continued, "I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make a difference at all. Look at Neville Longbottom – he's pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up."

"An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do," said Hagrid proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta.

"It's a disgusting thing to call someone," said Ron, wiping his sweaty brow with a shaking hand. "Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out."

He retched and ducked out of sight again.

"Well, I don' blame yeh fer tryin' ter curse him, Ron," said Hagrid loudly over the thuds of more slugs hitting the basin. "Bu' maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble."

Harry would have pointed out that trouble didn't come much worse than having slugs pouring out of your mouth, but he couldn't; Hagrid's treacle fudge had cemented his jaws together.

"Harry," said Hagrid abruptly as though struck by a sudden thought. "Gotta bone ter pick with yeh. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?"

Furious, Harry wrenched his teeth apart.

"I have not been giving out signed photos," he said hotly. "If Lockhart's still spreading that around –"

But then he saw that Hagrid was laughing.

"I'm on'y jokin'," he said, patting Harry genially on the back and sending him face first into the table. "I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn' need teh. Yer more famous than him without tryin'."

"Bet he didn't like that," said Harry, sitting up and rubbing his chin.

"Don' think he did," said Hagrid, his eyes twinkling. "An' then I told him I'd never read one o' his books an' he decided ter go. Treacle fudge, Ron?" he added as Ron reappeared.

"No thanks," said Ron weakly. "Better not risk it."

"Come an' see what I've bin growin'," said Hagrid as Harry and Hermione finished the last of their tea.

In the small vegetable patch behind Hagrid's house were a dozen of the largest pumpkins Harry had ever seen. Each was the size of a large boulder.

"Gettin' on well, aren't they?" said Hagrid happily. "Fer the Halloween feast…should be big enough by then."

"What've you been feeding them?" said Harry.

Hagrid looked over his shoulder to check that they were alone.

"Well, I've been givin' them – you know – a bit o' help –"

Harry noticed Hagrid's flowery pink umbrella leaning against the back wall of the cabin. Harry had had reason to believe before now that his umbrella was not all it looked; in fact, he had the strong impression that Hagrid's old school wand was concealed inside it. Hagrid wasn't supposed to use magic. He had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, but Harry had never found out why – any mention of the matter and Hagrid would clear his throat loudly and become mysteriously deaf until the subject was changed.

"An Engorgement Charm, I suppose?" said Hermione, halfway between disapproval and amusement. "Well, you've done a good job on them."

"That's what yer little sister said," said Hagrid, nodding at Ron. "Met her jus' yesterday." Hagrid looked sideways at Harry, his beard twitching. "Said she was jus' lookin' round the grounds, but I reckon she was hopin' she might run inter someone else at my house." He winked at Harry. "If yeh ask me, she wouldn' say no ter a signed –"

"Oh, shut up," said Harry as he blushed crimson red. Ron snorted with laughter and the ground was sprayed with slugs.

"Watch it!" Hagrid roared, pulling Ron away from his precious pumpkins.

It was nearly lunchtime and as Harry had only had one bit of treacle fudge since dawn, he was keen to go back to school to eat. They said good-bye to Hagrid and walked back up to the castle, Ron hiccoughing occasionally, but only bringing up two very small slugs.

They had barely set foot in the cool entrance hall when a voice rang out, "There you are, Potter – Weasley." Professor McGonagall was walking toward them, looking stern. "You two will do your detentions this evening."

"What're we doing, Professor?" said Ron, nervously suppressing a burp.

"You and Mr Redfox will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch," said Professor McGonagall. "And no magic, Weasley – elbow grease."

Ron gulped. Argus Filch, the caretaker, was loathed by every student in the school.

"And you, Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail," said Professor McGonagall.

"Oh no– Professor, can't I go and do the trophy room, too?" said Harry desperately.

"Certainly not," said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "Professor Lockhart requested you particularly. Eight o' clock sharp, all of you."

Harry and Ron slouched into the Great Hall in states of deepest gloom, Hermione behind them, wearing a well-you-did-break-school-rules sort of expression. Harry didn't enjoy his shepherd's pie as much as he'd thought. They all felt they'd got the worst deal. Gajeel wasn't feeling any better, he groaned as he was forced to listen to Malfoy's arrogant speeches which didn't help lighten his mood.

He sighed as he got up and walked over to Harry and Ron, who were complaining about who got the worst detention.

"Filch'll have us there all night," said Ron heavily. "No magic! There must be about a hundred cups in that room. I'm no good at Muggle cleaning."

"I'd swap anytime," said Harry hollowly. "I've had loads of practice with the Dursleys. Answering Lockhart's fan mail…he'll be a nightmare…"

"But you can leave as soon as all of the fan mail is finished," Gajeel gloomily groaned, "Filch'll probably keep spitting on the trophies and make us scrub them all night."

Saturday afternoon seemed to melt away, and in what seemed like no time, it was five minutes to eight, and Harry was dragging his feet along the second-floor corridor to Lockhart's office. He gritted his teeth and knocked.

The door flew open at once. Lockhart beamed down at him.

"Ah, here's the scalawag!" he said. "Come in, Harry, come in –"

Shining brightly on the walls by the light of many candles were countless framed photographs of Lockhart. He had even signed a few of them. Another large pile lay on his desk.

"You can address the envelopes!" Lockhart told Harry, as though this was a huge treat. "This first one's to Gladys Gudgeon, bless her – huge fan of mine –"

The minutes snailed by. Harry let Lockhart's voice wash over him, occasionally saying, "Mmm" and "Right" and "Yeah." Now and then he caught a phrase like, "Fame's a fickle friend, Harry," or "Celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that."

The candles burned lower and lower, making the light dance over the many moving faces of Lockhart watching him. Harry moved his aching hand over what felt like the thousandth envelope, writing out Veronica Smethley's address. It must be nearly time to leave, Harry thought miserably, please let it be nearly time….

And then he heard something – something quite apart from the spitting pf the dying candles and Lockhart's prattle about his fans.

It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathing, ice-cold venom.

 _"Come…come to me…. Let me rip you…. Let me tear you…. Let me kill you…."_

Harry gave a huge jump and a large lilac blot appeared on Veronica Smethley's street.

"What?" he said loudly.

"I know!" said Lockhart. "Six solid months at the top of the best-seller list! Broke all records!"

"No," said Harry frantically. "The voice!"

"Sorry?" said Lockhart, looking puzzled. "What voice?"

"That – that voice that said – didn't you hear it?"

Lockhart was looking at Harry in high astonishment.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Perhaps you are getting a little drowsy? Great Scott – look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! I'd never have believed it – the time's flown, hasn't it?"

Harry didn't answer. He was straining his ears to hear the voice again, but there was no sound now except for Lockhart telling him he mustn't expect a treat like this every time he got detention. Feeling dazed, Harry left.

It was so late that the Gryffindor common room was almost empty. Harry went straight up to the dormitory. Ron weren't back yet so he was also guessing that Gajeel wasn't done either. Harry pulled on his pajamas, got into bed, and waited.

"You okay, Harry. You seem kinda- oh wait you just came back from your detention with Lockhart didn't you?" He guessed while Harry just gave out a sigh.

Half an hour later, Ron arrived, nursing his right arm and bringing a strong smell of polish in the darkened room.

"My muscles have all seized up," he groaned, sinking on his bed. "Fourteen times he made me buff up that Quidditch Cup before he was satisfied. And then I had another slug attack all over a Special Award for Services to the School. Took ages for me and Gajeel to get the slime off… Somehow but fortunately Gajeel was able to help me with it since he already finished his half of his cleaning. How was it with Lockhart?"

Keeping his voice low so as to not wake Neville, Dean, and Seamus, Harry told Ron exactly what he had heard.

"And Lockhart said he couldn't hear it?" said Ron. Harry could see him frowning in the moonlight. "D'you think he was lying? But I don't get it – even someone invisible would've had to open the door."

"I know," said Harry, lying back in his four-poster and staring at the canopy above him. "I don't get it either..." He then fell asleep later.

Little did Harry know that a pair of beady eyes were staring at him the whole time, the worried pink haired dragon slayer as he overheard Harry say that he was hearing voices.

Looks like it was time to assemble Saber Tail again.

* * *

 **Hey, please tell me if its good or not. I recommend some anime to you guys.**

 **Magi, the Labyrinth of Magic**  
 **Blue Exorcist**  
 **My Hero Academia**

 **Review!**

 **Gomensai~**

 **^3^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here you guys go, please check out my other stories Soulless REWRITE and A Change in Heart which I just recently posted the next chapter, recommended anime of the day is Black Butler which is what I've been told amazing... who ships a thirteen year old with someone who is over three hundred years old, don't mind me just rambling random stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail**

* * *

The voices in the wall Chapter 24

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Ginny Weasley, who had been looking pale, was bullied into taking some by Percy. The steam pouring from under her vivid hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire.

Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. Oliver Wood's enthusiasm for regular training sessions, however, was not dampened, which was why Harry was to be found, late one stormy Saturday afternoon a few days before Halloween, returning to Gryffindor Tower, drenched to the skin and splattered with mud..

Even aside from the rain and wind it hadn't been a happy practice session.

Fred and George, who had been spying on the Slytherin team, had seen for themselves the speed of those new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. They reported that the Slytherin team was no more than seven greenish blurs, shooting through the air like missiles.

As Harry squelched along the deserted corridor he came across somebody who looked just as preoccupied as he was. Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, was staring morosely out of a window, muttering under his breath, ". . . don't fulfill their requirements . . . half an inch, if that . . ."

"Hello, Nick," said Harry.

"Hello, hello," said Nearly Headless Nick, starting and looking round. He wore a dashing, plumed hat on his long curly hair, and a tunic with a ruff, which concealed the fact that his neck was almost completely severed. He was pale as smoke, and Harry could see right through him to the dark sky and torrential rain outside.

"You look troubled, young Potter," said Nick, folding a transparent letter as he spoke and tucking it inside his doublet.

"So do you," said Harry.

"Ah," Nearly Headless Nick waved an elegant hand, "a matter of no importance. . . . It's not as though I really wanted to join. . . . Thought I'd apply, but apparently I 'don't fulfill requirements' -"

In spite of his airy tone, there was a look of great bitterness on his face.

"But you would think, wouldn't you," he erupted suddenly, pulling the letter back out of his pocket, "that getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"

"Oh, yes," said Harry, who was obviously supposed to agree.

"I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean, it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. However -" Nearly Headless Nick shook his letter open and read furiously: "'We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-Juggling and Head Polo. It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfill our requirements.

With very best wishes, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore.'"

Fuming, Nearly Headless Nick stuffed the letter away.

"Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on, Harry! Most people would think that's good and beheaded, but oh, no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore."

Nearly Headless Nick took several deep breaths and then said, in a far calmer tone, "So - what's bothering you? Anything I can do?"

"No," said Harry. "Not unless you know where we can get seven free Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones for our match against Sly -"

"Hello Harry, I haven't seen you in a while now." A voice said as Lucy came up from behind Nearly Headless Nick with a smile on her face, "I heard about your detention with Lockhart, I honestly feel sorry for you being trapped with that stuck up, good for nothing-" Her sentence began trailing into a dark place so he pulled her out of it.

"Uh, are you okay?" She snapped out of it and nodded, "What I want to know about is how you're not fangirling over Lockhart like all the other girls." Nearly Headless agreed with Harry.

"I agree with young potter, every time I hear a squeal from the school corridors I think someone is in trouble but _no_ , its a group of girls falling for the Lockhart fellow, what makes you any different?"

She gave him a look which immediately answered his question, she huffed out in annoyance and puffed out her cheeks.

"Are you assuming because of the fact that I'm a girl meaning that I should be love sick over our DADA teacher? To me that sounds kind of sexist."

Harry panicked and waved his arms around in a panicked manner, "Yes- I mean no! I think that its really good that some girls don't fangirl over him like you, Saphira and-"

The rest of Harry's sentence was drowned out by a high-pitched mewling from somewhere near his ankles. He looked down and found himself gazing into a pair of lamp-like yellow eyes. It was Mrs. Norris, the skeletal gray cat who was used by the caretaker, Argus Filch, as a sort of deputy in his endless battle against students.

"You two better get out of here," said Nick quickly. "Filch isn't in a good mood - he's got the flu and some third years accidentally plastered frog brains all over the ceiling in dungeon five. He's been cleaning all morning, and if he sees you dripping mud all over the place-"

"Right, we should go now Lucy," said Harry, backing away from the accusing stare of Mrs. Norris along with Lucy, but not quickly enough. Harry looked to Lucy for support but found that she had disappeared into thin air, "Lucy?" he heard a 'psst' from behind a wall and saw Lucy mouthing him a sorry before quickly escaping the oncoming caretaker.

Drawn to the spot by the mysterious power that seemed to connect him with his foul cat, Argus Filch burst suddenly through a tapestry to Harry's right, wheezing and looking wildly about for the was a thick tartan scarf bound around his head, and his nose was unusually purple.

"Filth!" he shouted, his howls quivering, his eyes popping alarmingly as he pointed at the muddy puddle that had dripped from Harry's Quidditch robes.

"Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it, I tell you! Follow me, Potter!"

So Harry waved a gloomy good-bye to Nearly Headless Nick and followed Filch back downstairs, doubling the number of muddy footprints on the floor.

Harry had never been inside Filch's office before; it was a place most students avoided. The room was dingy and windowless, lit by a single oil lamp dangling from the low ceiling. A faint smell of fried fish lingered about the place. Wooden filing cabinets stood around the walls; from their labels, Harry could see that they contained details of every pupil Filch had ever punished. Fred and George Weasley had an entire drawer to themselves which was not surprising. A highly polished collection of chains and manacles hung on the wall behind Filch's desk. It was common knowledge that he was always begging Dumbledore to let him suspend students by their ankles from the ceiling, but thankfully he always declined. I know you've probably heard it a thousand times before but, Dumbledore is a great man. (*snickers*)

Filch grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began shuffling around looking for parchment.

"Dung," he muttered furiously, "great sizzling dragon bogies . . . frog brains . . . rat intestines . . . I've had enough of it . . . make an example . . . where's the form . . . yes . . ."

He retrieved a large roll of parchment from his desk drawer and stretched it out in front of him, dipping his long black quill into the ink pot.

"Name . . . Harry Potter. Crime . . ."

"It was only a bit of mud!" said Harry.

"It's only a bit of mud to you, boy, but to me it's an extra hour scrubbing!" Shouted Filch, a drip shivering unpleasantly at the end of his bulbous nose.

"Crime . . . befouling the castle . . . suggested sentence . . ."

Dabbing at his streaming nose, Filch squinted unpleasantly at Harry who waited with bated breath for his sentence to fall. But as Filch lowered his quill, there was a great BANG! on the ceiling of the office, which made the oil lamp rattle.

"PEEVES!" Filch roared, flinging down his quill in a transport of rage. "I'll have you this time, I'll have you!"

And without a backward glance at Harry, Filch ran flat-footed from the office, Mrs. Norris streaking alongside him.

Peeves was the school poltergeist, a grinning, airborne menace who lived to cause havoc and distress. Harry didn't much like Peeves, but couldn't help feeling grateful for his timing. Hopefully, whatever Peeves had done (and it sounded as though he'd wrecked something very big this time) would distract Filch from Harry.

Thinking that he should probably wait for Filch to come back, Harry sank into a moth-eaten chair next to the desk. There was only one thing on it apart from his half-completed form: a large, glossy, purple envelope with silver lettering on the front. With a quick glance at the door to check that Filch wasn't on his way back, Harry picked up the envelope and read: kwikspell A Correspondence Course in Beginners' Magic.

Intrigued, Harry flicked the envelope open and pulled out the sheaf of parchment inside. More curly silver writing on the front page said:

Feel out of step in the world of modern magic? Find yourself making excuses not to perform simple spells? Ever been taunted for your woeful wandwork? There is an answer! Kwikspell is an all-new, fail-safe, quick-result, easy-learn course. Hundreds of witches and wizards have benefited from the Kwikspell method! Madam Z. Nettles of Topsham writes: "I had no memory for incantations and my potions were a family joke! Now, after a Kwikspell course, I am the center of attention at parties and friends beg for the recipe of my Scintillation Solution!" Warlock D. J. Prod of Didsbury says: "My wife used to sneer at my feeble charms, but one month into your fabulous Kwikspell course and I succeeded in turning her into a yak! Thank you, Kwikspell!"

Fascinated, Harry thumbed through the rest of the envelope's contents. Why on earth did Filch want a Kwikspell course? Did this mean he wasn't a proper wizard? Harry was just reading "Lesson One: Holding Your Wand (Some Useful Tips)" when shuffling footsteps outside told him Filch was coming back. Stuffing the parchment back into the envelope, Harry threw it back onto the desk just as the door opened.

Filch was looking triumphant.

"That vanishing cabinet was extremely valuable!" he was saying gleefully to Mrs. Norris. "We'll have Peeves out this time, my sweet-"

His eyes fell on Harry and then darted to the Kwikspell envelope, which, Harry realized too late, was lying two feet away from where it had started.

Filch's pasty face went brick red. Harry braced himself for a tidal wave of fury. Filch hobbled across to his desk, snatched up the envelope, and threw it into a drawer.

"Have you - did you read -?" he sputtered.

"No," Harry lied quickly.

Filch's knobbly hands were twisting together.

"If I thought you'd read my private - not that it's mine - for a friend - be that as it may - however -"

Harry was staring at him, alarmed; Filch had never looked madder. His eyes were popping, a tic was going in one of his boney cheeks, and the tartan scarf didn't help.

"Very well - go - and don't breathe a word - not that - however, if you didn't read - go now, I have to write up Peeves' report - go -"

Amazed at his luck, Harry walked out of the office, up the corridor, and back upstairs. To escape from Filch's office without punishment was probably some kind of school record. What he didn't expect was to bump into the school's over caretaker, Makarov.

"Oh, sorry Mr Dreyar, I-I didn't see you there!" He exclaimed, he just escaped Filch without getting into loads of trouble. This day was going just great!

He sighed, "Its not like you can see me anyway, I'm too small. Please just watch where your going next time, the next person might not be as forgiving." He said gently before heading to the broom closet.

Harry cluelessly blinked before he heard someone calling his name.

"Harry! Harry! Did it work?"

Nearly Headless Nick came gliding out of a classroom. Behind him, Harry could see the wreckage of a large black-and-gold cabinet that appeared to have been dropped from a great height.

"I persuaded Peeves to crash it right over Filch's office, it was quite easy actually," said Nick eagerly, "Thought it might distract him -"

"Was that you?" said Harry gratefully. "Yeah, it worked, I didn't even get broke the school record, thanks, Nick!"

They set off up the corridor together. Nearly Headless Nick, Harry noticed, was still holding Sir Patrick's rejection letter..

"I wish there was something I could do for you about the Headless Hunt," Harry said.

Nearly Headless Nick stopped in his tracks and Harry walked right through him. He wished he hadn't; it was like stepping through an icy shower.

"But there is something you could do for me," said Nick excitedly. "Harry - would I be asking too much - but no, you wouldn't want -"

"What is it?" said Harry.

"Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth deathday," said Nearly Headless Nick, drawing himself up and looking dignified.

"Oh," said Harry, not sure whether he should look sorry or happy about this, "Right."

"I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons. My friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an honor if you would attend. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger would be most welcome of course - but I daresay you'd rather go to the school feast? Some of the teachers from Gryffindor like Professor Scarlett and Professor Strauss will be coming as well if that makes you anymore comfortable." He watched Harry.

"No," said Harry quickly, "I'll come -"

"My dear boy! Harry Potter, at my deathday party! And" - he hesitated, looking excited - "do you think you could possibly mention to Sir Patrick how very frightening and impressive you find me? It will be quite the ego boost in that Sir Patrick's headless head! "

"Of - of course," said Harry.

Nearly Headless Nick beamed at him.

"A deathday party?" said Hermione keenly when Harry had changed at last and joined her and Ron in the common room. Reese was going upto the girls dormitory but stopped to eavesdrop on this conversation. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those - it'll be fascinating!".

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" said Ron, who was halfway through his Potions homework, "Sounds kinda dead depressing to me. . ."

Rain was still lashing the windows, which were now inky black, but inside all looked bright and cheerful. The firelight glowed over the countless squashy armchairs where people sat reading, talking, doing homework or, in the case of Fred and George Weasley, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander. Fred had "rescued" the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smoldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people including Natsu (who was secretly there to eat the fire that the salamander let out).

Harry was at the point of telling Ron and Hermione about Filch and the Kwikspell course when the salamander suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly round the room. The sight of Percy bellowing himself hoarse at Fred and George, the spectacular display of tangerine stars showering from the salamander's mouth, and its escape into the fire, with accompanying explosions, drove both Filch and the Kwikspell envelope from Harry's mind. Natsu rushed to the fireplace to see if it was okay and thankfully it was, he sighed in relief and took the salamander into his pocket without anyone noticing.

Poor Happy is gonna be replaced... JK.

* * *

By the time Halloween arrived, Harry was regretting his rash promise to go to the deathday party. The rest of the school was happily anticipating their Halloween feast; the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in, and there were rumors that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.

"A promise is a promise," Hermione reminded Harry bossily. "You said you'd go to the deathday party."

So at seven o'clock, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked straight past the doorway to the packed Great Hall, which was glittering invitingly with gold plates and candles, and directed their steps instead toward the dungeons.

"Mr Potter, what are you doing roaming around the hallways?" The three friends turned around to see Professor McGarden clutching an old book to her chest, heading to the Great Hall, "Aren't you supposed to be at the Halloween Feast? I think you've already caused enough trouble for one year, don't you think so, Mr Potter?"

"W-well Sir Nick invited us to-"

"Easy Levy," A voice said as Professor Scarlett and Strauss emerged from behind the wall, she rested a hand the the Runes's teacher shoulder, "Sir Nicholas told me that Mr Potter and his friends would be going to his deathday party so its a perfectly good excuse to roam around, plus me and Mira will be going as well so they won't be getting into any more trouble."

Levy smiled and headed off to the Great Hall while Mira smiled at the three, "When Sir Nicholas told us that you were coming to his deathday party he was so ecstatic! I hope you know how much this means to him, now lets go."

The passageway leading to Nearly Headless Nick's party had been lined with candles, too, though the effect was far from cheerful: These were long, thin, jet-black tapers, all burning bright blue, casting a dim, ghostly light even over their own living faces. The temperature dropped with every step they took. As Harry shivered and drew his robes tightly around him, he heard what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard.

"Is that supposed to be music?" Ron whispered.

Hermione nudged him in the ribs before he could say anything else that was rude. They turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.

"My dear friends," he said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome . . . so pleased you could come. . . "

Professor Erza smiled, "Its a pleasure to see you on your deathday, Sir Nicholas. "

He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside.

It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight-blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer.

Erza and Mira went off to talk to some other ghosts, leaving Ron, Hermione and Harry at the doorway.

"Shall we have a look around?" Harry suggested, wanting to warm up his feet.

"Careful not to walk through anyone," said Ron nervously, and they set off around the edge of the dance floor. They passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. Harry wasn't surprised to see that the Bloody Baron, a gaunt, staring Slytherin ghost covered in silver bloodstains, was being given a wide berth by the other ghosts.

"Oh, no," said Hermione, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle -"

"Who?" said Harry as they backtracked quickly.

"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the first floor," said Hermione.

"She haunts a toilet?" Ron asked.

"Yes. It's been out-of-order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place, I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it; it's awful trying to use the toilet with her wailing at you-"

"Look, food!" said Ron.

On the other side of the dungeon was a long table, also covered in black velvet. They approached it eagerly but next moment had stopped in their tracks, horrified. The smell was quite disgusting, large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters; cakes, burned charcoal-black, were heaped on salvers; there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mold and, in pride of place, an enormous gray cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington died 31st October, 1492 Harry watched, amazed, as a portly ghost approached the table, crouched low, and walked through it, his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon.

"Can you taste it if you walk though it?" Harry asked him.

"Almost," said the ghost sadly, and he drifted away.

"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavor," said Hermione knowledgeably, pinching her nose and leaning closer to look at the putrid haggis.

"Correct, well done you pay attention to your lessons," Ron remarked sarcastically while Hermione glared at him and nudged him in the ribs, "Can we move now? I feel sick just being here and your nudges,"

They had barely turned around, however, when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in midair before them.

"Hello, Peeves," said Harry cautiously.

Unlike the ghosts around them, Peeves the Poltergeist was the very reverse of pale and transparent. He was wearing a bright orange party hat, a revolving bow tie, and a broad grin on his wide, wicked face.

"Nibbles?" he said sweetly, offering them a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus.

"No thanks," said Hermione.

"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," said Peeves, his eyes dancing. "Rude you was about poor Myrtle." He took a deep breath and bellowed, "OY! MYRTLE! COME OVER HERE! SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Oh, no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," Hermione whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her - er, hello, Myrtle."

The squat ghost of a girl had glided over. She had the glummest face Harry had ever seen, half-hidden behind lank hair and thick, pearly spectacles.

"What?" she said sulkily.

"How are you, Myrtle?" said Hermione in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet. For once..." She murmured the last part under her breath.

Myrtle sniffed.

"Miss Granger was just talking about you -" said Peeves slyly in Myrtle's ear.

"Just saying - saying - how nice you look tonight," said Hermione, glaring at Peeves.

Myrtle eyed Hermione suspiciously.

"You're making fun of me," she said, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes.

"No - honestly - didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" said Hermione, nudging Harry and Ron painfully in the ribs for the third time this night.

"Oh, yeah -"

"She did -"

"Don't lie to me," Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face, while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder. "D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"

"You've forgotten pimply," Peeves hissed in her ear.

Moaning Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon.

Peeves shot after her, pelting her with moldy peanuts, yelling, "Pimply! Pimply!"

"Oh, dear," said Hermione sadly.

Nearly Headless Nick now drifted toward them through the crowd.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh, yes," they lied.

"Not a bad turnout," said Nearly Headless Nick proudly. "The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent. . . . It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra. . . ."

The orchestra, however, stopped playing at that very moment. They, and everyone else in the dungeon, fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a hunting horn sounded. Erza and Mira gave each other a look before looking at the doorway.

"Oh, here we go," said Nearly Headless Nick bitterly.

Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly; Harry started to clap, too, but stopped quickly at the sight of Nick's face.

The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his arm, from which position he was blowing the horn.

The ghost leapt down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd (everyone laughed), and strode over to Nearly Headless Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck.

"Nick!" he roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there?"

He gave a hearty guffaw and clapped Nearly Headless Nick on the shoulder.

"Welcome, Patrick," said Nick stiffly.

"Live 'uns!" said Sir Patrick, spotting Harry, Ron, Hermione, Erza and Mira while giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again (the ghostly crowd howled with laughter).

"Very amusing," said Nearly Headless Nick darkly.

"Don't mind Nick!" shouted Sir Patrick's head from the floor. "Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say - look at the fellow -"

"I think," said Harry hurriedly, at a meaningful look from Nick, "Nick's very - frightening and - er -"

"Ha!" yelled Sir Patrick's head. "Bet he asked you to say that!"

"If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech!" said Nearly Headless Nick loudly, striding toward the podium and climbing into an icy blue spotlight.

"My late lamented lords, ladies, and gentlemen, it is my great sorrow . . ."

But nobody heard much more. Sir Patrick and the rest of the Headless Hunt had just started a game of Head Hockey and the crowd were turning to watch. Nearly Headless Nick tried vainly to recapture his audience, but gave up as Sir Patrick's head went sailing past him to loud cheers.

Erza marched in the middle of the game which made all the ghosts stare at her, demanding them to stop this tom foolish game. Harry was very cold by now, not to mention hungry.

"I can't stand much more of this," Ron muttered, his teeth chattering, as Erza started to lecture the ghosts who were rolling the dead eyes at her.

"Let's go," Harry agreed.

They backed toward the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at them, thankfully they left at the last minute.

"Ghosts of Hogwarts, I understand that the Headless Hunt is a _very_ amusing group of ghosts but remember, this is Sir Nicholas deathday not Piggy in the Middle with a head!"

All the ghosts glared at her while Nick beamed, thinking that some people still do have chivalry, "Oh yeah? Why, you think you're so high and mighty because you have foreign _magic_ and Dumbledore employed you, but remember this you can't do anything to us since we're already dead!"

The crowd laughed while Mira walked beside Erza, "I believe you all know Reese right?" They went silent, "Well since you're all wondering I know for a fact she has a friend that can control souls and give you pain that would make you regret this decision."

And that was the end of that party, Fairy Tail, the party crashers, a good title for a business card. A minute later they were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles.

"Pudding might not be finished yet, Natsu might have saved us some!" said Ron hopefully, leading the way toward the steps to the entrance hall.

"I highly doubt, Ron. He probably ate it all since you know how it is, his stomach is a bottomless pit." Hermione stated while Ron muttered buzzkill under his breath.

And then Harry heard it.

". . . rip . . . tear . . . kill . . ."

It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice he had heard in Lockhart's office.

He stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all his might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.

"Harry, what're you -?"

"It's that voice again - shut up a minute -"

". . . soo hungry . . . for so long . . ."

"Listen!" said Harry urgently, and Ron and Hermione froze, watching him.

". . . kill . . . time to kill . . ."

The voice was growing fainter. Harry was sure it was moving away - moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped him as he stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward? Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didn't matter?

"This way," he shouted, and he began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Harry sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Ron and Hermione clattering behind him.

"Harry, what're we -"

"SHH!"

Harry strained his ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, he heard the voice: ". . . I smell blood. . . . I SMELL BLOOD!"

His stomach lurched - "It's going to kill someone!" he shouted, and ignoring Ron's and Hermione's bewildered faces, he ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over his own pounding footsteps - Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.

"Harry, what was that all about?" said Ron, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything. . . ."

But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor.

"Look!"

Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

 ** _the chamber of secrets has been opened. enemies of the heir, beware._**

"What's that thing - hanging underneath?" said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice.

As they edged nearer, Harry almost slipped - there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Ron and Hermione grabbed him, and they inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All three of them realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash..Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

For a few seconds, they didn't move. Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here."

"Shouldn't we try and help -" Harry began awkwardly.

"Trust me," said Ron. "We don't want to be found here."

But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight.

Then someone shouted through the quiet.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.

What's going on here? What's going on?" Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

And his popping eyes fell on Harry.

"You!"he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll -"

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers then Erza and Mira since they urgently left Sir Nicholas's deathday party. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket as he handed it to Wendy while Erza stood beside him.

"Call Saber Tail again tonight, we will be in my office for this meeting..." Dumbledore whispered into Erza's ear as she nodded.

* * *

 **Review**

 **Gomenasai~**

 **(づ｡ ◕‿‿◕｡)**


End file.
